Change of Fate
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Gajeel reacts in ways that were not like him. "Be my mate," his lips moved without his permission along with a hard bulge where the woman was sitting on. The woman's eyes flashed before glancing up towards Lucy. "Sis, are you alright?" "Sister," growled Gajeel, who tried to wiggle out of the woman's hold that she had on him. Gajeel x OC, Natsu x Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel/OC and Natsu/Lucy

Taken place just before the battle with Phantom Lord.

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

A woman opened the doors of the guild, glancing around and saw many to look her way. She noticed that the person she was hoping to find wasn't there. Causing many men around to whisper to each other of who she was and why was she there.

The woman had auburn hair with copper, gold highlights. With blue-green eyes. She walked with grace and purpose as she made her way across the massive hall, making her way towards the bar.

One of the men, who wore a green hunting look coat with white fringe and sunglasses upon his face. Came upon her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leaning into her. "Hey, babe, doing anything tonight?"

The auburn haired woman sighed before she reached for his hand and turned to where she twisted his wrist. Causing some of his bones to pop. Her eyes flashed towards him, a hiss leaving her lips, "Do that again or I won't be so nice." She let him go, before shooting him a small flash of light that healed his wrist before making her way to the bar again.

A voice called out, "What did she do, Loke?"

The man rubbed his wrist. "She healed me," with a shock sounding voice. "Does that mean you LIKE ME?"

"Not a fat chance," she called out, as she glanced over her shoulder.

When she reached the bar, a bubbly sounding woman with white hair came up to her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," the woman sighed, closing her eyes to control the anger that she wanted to let go. She could never handle the happy go, lucky women. They were just a nuisance at times. "I'm looking for my sister, Lucy."

"LUCY," yelled everyone within the guild. "IS YOUR SISTER?" It was loud enough to cause her to have a bit of a headache. She had been traveling far and wide, having a short leash on her tolerance levels.

"Oh," called the barmaid with a smile upon her lips. "You must be Grace that Lucy has told me about." She placed a finger upon her lips for a moment. "She said that you might show up one day but didn't know when."

Grace sighed, she knew that everyone within hearing distance was listening in. "Can you please tell me where I can find her? Before she and I had lost sight of one another, her plan was to come here."

A short older man, who was sitting at the bar glanced over. "She is out on a job with her team." Grace closed her eyes, as she leaned on the bar. "From what I see, you're pleased to know that she's well. I can assure you, the people that she's with have been taken well care of her."

"Thank you, sir." She allowed a couple of tears to leak out of her eyes. "It's a blessing to hear that she has finally had found happiness, knowing that our past was full of darkness."

The guild was quiet before, became intensely so. They were hearing something more. Than what they had known about the cheerleader sounding blonde. Someone that they have learned to care for others than her own self at times. At least from what they have learned from her teammates.

The barmaid smiled, "I believe I have a spare key that Lucy said for me to hold. I believe she wouldn't mind you using it. Since you are her sister and all." She glanced around her workstation. Placing her fingers back to her lips before a flash of light came to her eyes. She then reached for the key that she hid under the bar. She brought it out and gave it to Grace. "My name is Mirajane but please call me Mira."

Grace glanced up after being handed the key, with a warm smile of her own. "Thank Mira."

The older man spoke up again, "The name is Makarov Dreyar, the master of this guild."

Grace glanced towards the man with raised eyebrows. "Are you related to a man, who once was a treasure hunter by any chance?"

The older man chuckled, scratching behind in head. "Not many know of that knowledge, but yes I am. He was my father."

Many voices across the guild have sounded shocked. The new woman; who happened to be Lucy's sister, knew something that not many within the guild knew about. A couple of the older men believed that she might be dangerous to allow loose across the land. Without her being part of Fairy Tail that is.

Makarov chuckled, "You might as well join Fairy Tail. Not just because of Lucy, but because you've caused many to become nervous." His eyes raked across the hall. "It might be enough to get most of them to do some work."

Grace smirked, "I think it's wise to be nervous once in awhile." She glanced around the guild hall. "I will think about it but I would like to talk to my sister before making a decision."

"Understood, but regardless of anything. Our guild is open to you, no matter what the future holds." His speech caused her spine to shiver; not in a bad way, but in a way to make her feel like she was home. "No child should feel like they are not wanted or needed. Our guild is built by the bonds we made, not from blood that makes us family." He took a drink from his wooden tankard. "As a father of these hooligans, I would be honored to have you and Lucy as my honorary daughters."

Tears leaked out of Grace's eyes; she did not know what was coming over her, sure she had a hard life; along with her sister. After their mother died, it seemed that part of their father had also died with her. They were left with servants to take the place of their parents. Sure it wasn't all bad, but it was never enough for the two of them. To have a man who had openly say that he would be their somewhat father, was enough to render the strong woman to tears.

"Where can I find Lucy's place," she gasped out, trying to find her true voice again.

Mira wrote something done a piece of paper and handed it to the nearly broken woman. "I can always get you a meal to go if you would like. It sounds like you've traveled long ways."

Grace sighed, "You can say that." She laughed that sounded hollow. "But I don't have money to pay for anything."

"It's on the house," stated Makarov. "Anything you want."

"I'll pay when I can," stated Grace with fire in her eyes. "I was raised to pay for any debts that I have." She glanced towards him with a soft smile. "But thank you all the same, sir."

"What are you doing Gramps," called a husky sounding voice from upstairs. Glancing up, Grace saw a well built blonde male, full of cockiness and electric energy. "This isn't a charity guild."

"Not now Laxus," the master called out.

"So, this is the blonde bombshell's sister." He licked his lips. "She is as curvy as her sister. But her bust size is a bit smaller and knows how to cover herself to leave a man with an imagination." He stood up from where he sat, to where he crouched on the railing. "Let's see if she even knows how to fight." He pushed off aiming his body to land near Grace.

What no one saw coming was Grace, shoving herself away from the bar and stood in the middle of the guild. Changing her shape into that of a massive white tiger. Seeing the claws, long and sharp. Her shoulders rolling as she waited for the attack from the male that provoked her.

"Kitty has claws, let's see what else she has." He pulled back his arm and ran towards her, ready to punch. But the tigress had other thoughts. She launched herself into the air, higher than the man. Moved her body to where she was able to embed her claws into the flesh of his back. Causing the man to fall onto the floor in massive pain.

After a moment of realizing that he was not going to get up, but tried to electric shock her to let go of her hold on him. She turned back into a human but allowed the claws to stay in him. "Now listen good," her voice became harsh but alluring. It was something that she learned to get into male's heads. "If you can stop with the electricity and you can act calmly. I will let you go and then heal you. But you must leave the guild until you're calm enough to come back."

"NO, THIS IS MY GUILD."

"ENOUGH LAXUS," the short man yelled towards the pair on the floor. "She's right, you need to go calm yourself if you want to come back. I had it, boy, if you want to be apart of this guild. You gotta show some self-control."

When the blonde gave a nod, Grace took her claws out of the man. Shrinking them back into her human nails. She climbed off of him and raised her hands, causing a flash of blue-white light upon his back, making the man purr. Which brought many within the guild to have surprised looks on their faces.

Laxus had gotten upon his feet, gave the new girl a glance. "I might want to fight with you more. Knowing that you have a calming way of healing," giving the girl a smirk before making his way out of the guild.

Grace glanced at Makarov, "If that was an initiation to the guild, I wonder how Lucy is alive?"

The man gave a dark look. "We don't do things like that in this guild. I can't say for the others but here we don't cause harm to one another." He gave a sigh. "My grandson has his own beliefs thanks to his corrupted father. I've been asking myself, where did I go wrong with my own family?"

Loke came up to Grace with a rag for her bloody hands. "Please," she sighed in weariness. "No more pickup lines or declaration of war."

"No," Loke smiled; a true one from what Grace could see. "I brought this to take his blood off of you."

"Thanks," she gave a worried smile before taking it. She scrubbed her hands until her hands became pink from the scrubbing. Once she realized that she was clean, she burned up the rag.

"Tell us, sunshine. Why didn't you bite into him," Loke asked with a hummer in his eyes. It had caused many within the guild to laugh.

Grace shook her head, as she made it towards the bar again. "I was raised by my teachers who believe that blood is the life force of people's life. If you truly want to kill someone, take their life force from them." She glanced over her shoulder seeing the shock on the man's face. "He didn't deserve that kind of fate." She then sat at the bar, hoping that she would be done with people's pestering.

Mira smiled, "Thank you for putting Laxus in his place and not killing him." She placed a bowl of rice and stew. "I figured this will help, knowing that you have spent a lot of energy with him."

"Thank you, Mira." Grace could see why her sister stayed; except for Laxus, these people were better than she had hoped for, for Lucy. "Can you please tell me about my sister's teammates? I would like to know who they are?"

Mira's smile brightly, causing the whole room to be brightened by it. It was enough for Grace to want to stay, even without Lucy being there. She would have stayed.

"Well; there is Natsu, Fire Dragon Slayer. Gray, an Ice Maker Mage. And there is Erza, an Equip Armor Mage. All four together make a powerhouse team . . ."

As Mira spoke; even while the guild listened in. It was enough to let Grace know that her sister was safe with these people. She heard about the dangerous missions that they were on. Enough to want to go out there and hunt her down but stayed to listen. Grace found that between the two men; Natsu and Gray, they took turns to keep Lucy out of harm's way. Even though they may have provoked the issue.

" . . . they should be back tomorrow," Mira had ended.

Makarov glanced over towards the calm woman, who had managed to eat most of her food. He saw and felt many mixed emotions about the adventures that her sister had gone through. What stood out the most was the feeling that she wanted to be there for Lucy, from the very beginning.

"Child," causing Grace to look at him. "Even though you may worry about Lucy, just know that she is in great hands. Her friends will see to it that no harm will come to her." He saw that he had gotten to her, for her shoulders sagged down from the tension that she had. "Sorry if this old man is asking too much, but why are you different from Lucy?"

Grace laughed, "I had wondered that for years." She felt the room become tensed, for only a moment and knew she should keep talking. "She's younger than I am, but she had gotten mother's looks and power; while I got something else." She shook her head. "No one could tell me anything. Just that I'm the elder daughter and I somehow had gotten my great-grandmother's abilities."

She turned her stool to where she was looking at Makarov. "I'm far different from an average takeover mage." She took a breath. "I'm a shapeshifter, something old and unruly; as father put it. I can turn into any creature that I have ever read." Causing many to grasp. "I can also heal those that I turn if I wish and animals that come to my aid."

"Druid magic," stated the master with a far away look in his eyes.

Mira asked, "Druid magic, master?"

The man shook his head, "Druid magic is something that I've only heard about but never seen. It's when someone was born by a certain bloodline that allows them to become the creatures of nature. Also having the ability to heal in the same way." His eyes glanced around the room, glaring at all of them. "No one and I means no one, is allowed to talk about her or her abilities outside of this guild. It's dangerous for anyone to know about her. People have tried for years to have this kind of magic, enough to where nearly all of them had died out."

Grace sighed, "That would explain how far my father had to go to find a teacher for me." Her eyes closed, trying to rein in her emotions. " . . . and here we thought that he didn't care."

Makarov grumbled softly, "No matter what had happened child. A father will always care for their children, regardless of how they act on it."

Grace nodded; she picked up the paper with Lucy's address and the key, "I guess I'll see Y'all tomorrow." She got up and walked out of the guild. Once outside, she heard many voices within. A smile graced her lips, ' _Glad to see a guild trying to keep their eye out for their friends.'_

She took a left, believing she was heading the right way. When a shadow came to her side, "Do you know where you're heading, sunshine?"

Grace did not need to know who it was, thanks to the fact that he had said the same nickname before. She gave a small smile, "What you do you want, bright eyes?"

Loke chuckled while making his way next to her. "Knowing Lucy, she would not be happy if someone didn't try to help you to get to her place." His eyes moved over her. "Tell me, why did you break my hand and then heal it?"

Grace gave a real smile, "That isn't your real question. Why would I heal Laxus, knowing that he may have tried to kill me afterward?"

"Okay, good point. So why did you?"

"My mother," Grace spoke with a far away look in her eyes. "She was the kindest hearted person, who was willing to give people more chances than they should have. It would have been a poor memory if I hadn't tried to be like her." Her eyes found their way to Loke. "Don't give me wrong, I do have my limits; unlike Lucy. I am only human and I've lost a lot of trusts when it comes to people."

"What about me?"

Grace smiled, "When I had pictured for a brother, I had pictured someone like you." Causing Loke to trip on his feet. "Someone; who even though he's hurting, is trying to show the world that it's worth living each day, as if it's the last." Loke stopped in his tracks with his jaw hitting the ground. "I don't know what life was like for you, Loke. But from the smell of stardust, you would be talking to my sister."

"H. . . how?"

Grace turned with predatory looking eyes; the same eyes of her tiger that she had before, "Like I said, smell." She turned around, hoping she was going the right way.

Loke had shaken himself out of his daze and helped Grace to find the apartment that Lucy lived. After that, Grace had seen the man walk around the river, seeing him deep in thought. ' _I hope I hadn't broken the man if he's even a normal man that is.'_ Once inside the apartment. She noticed the whole place had exploded in pink. "Sis, you're not a little girl anymore." She made her way through her sister's place to find the bathroom, where she took a long hot bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

The next day; Grace found her way back to the guild, where she found that the placed had been somewhat destroyed. Every angle she looked, was metal poles poking out of somewhere. It was enough that she had to wander, ' _Did someone have an artistic itch that they wanted to try?'_ She followed the smell of people that she had spoken to the day before, mainly Loke and Mira. Finding her way into the building and down the basement.

Grace glanced around and saw many downed faces. She could understand why someone had come in from the dead of night to destroy the place. From the smell of the metal, it was iron and not just plain iron, it was dragon iron. Because of the remnants of something that was close to a lizard but not in a bad and turnoff sort of smell. She could also smell a maleness musk with forest flare to it.

The scent was driving her to the point that she wanted to find out where it came from. At least the male behind the iron. She hated mysteries. She always seems to have answers before the punchline of the story, but for some reason. She was enjoying this kind of mystery, all because she could not solve it in minutes.

She found Makarov and walked over to him. When he had made eye contact with her, she spoke. "Why does this place smell like an iron dragon?"

"Iron dragon," the small man spoke with wonder in his voice. "That can only mean that Phantom Lord has itself an Iron Dragon Slayer on their payroll." Causing many within the guild the pale. "If I have to put everything together and knowing Natsu, this isn't good."

"If Natsu can destroy cities because of his wildfire attitude. We don't have a chance against a focus attack of an iron one," spoke up a man. Who had a small boy next to him that had the same black hair.

It was at time that Grace heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned in time to see Lucy and three others, with a flying blue cat behind her. When Lucy was out of the way of the others to get into the basement, her eyes panned to where her eyes stopped on her. Causing the blond to have tears in her eyes and ran towards Grace with speed that none have ever seen from Lucy. Tackling the new girl upon the ground with tears and giggles.

It was enough to bring the guild into a better mood. Those that witnessed Grace's power were happy to see the happy girls' in each other's arms. But caused her three teammates to growl at the new girl in Lucy's arms.

"Who is she," hissed the scarlet haired woman.

"Now Erza," Makarov raised his hands for the group to see. "This is Grace, Lucy's elder sister."

"Sister," cried out the three that had just come in.

A dark haired man came over; since he was able to see Grace's eyes from the massive limbs of the girls. "Can you explain why it took you months to find, Lucy?"

Grace tapped Lucy's back to get her to move, who was dragged off by a pink haired of the group. Grace sat up, knowing it would be better to show that she was not a threat by staying down. "That is one of the reasons of why I'm here." She glanced over towards Lucy. "Father has put up a manhunt for you, calling for any thug of guilds to catch you and bring you home." She glanced down to her hands. "Even me."

"No," Lucy cried out. "I will never go back and I will never allow you to go back, either."

Grace nodded, "I wasn't planning on that."

"Then how did you find out," Lucy gasped as she saw the pain in her sister.

"I got jump by a few thugs in the forest, near here." Grace gave her sister a wicked thin smile. "They didn't know what hit them."

Lucy gave a teary eye laugh before something else came to her mind. "But why did it take you three months to get here?"

Grace gave Lucy an intense look; not out of anger or hate, but trying to get the blonde to remember something. "Lucy," she calmly spoke to the girl, like any family member would have. "Don't you remember I gave you everything, before pushing you away. Even the last bit of money that we had." When she saw the light of relation came into the girl's eyes, she spoke again. "I walked all the way from there to here, surviving by hunting anything that I could get my hands on."

"Oh Grace," cried out Lucy as she got out of Natsu's arms and threw herself into the other woman's arms. "I didn't realize that it would take that long to get here." Her arms holding onto Grace, making Grace turn a bit blue. "Please forgive me for thinking ill of you!"

Grace glanced over to Natsu. "Please," she gasped. "I... can't...breathe."

The pink haired man smiled but took Lucy away from Grace. Making Lucy look at him. "If you want your sister to live, you got to stop holding her in your death hugs." He gave a cheeky grin. "Save those for the bad guys, who need their windpipes broken."

Lucy gave a glare towards the man. "Natsu Dragneel . . ."

"That's my name . . ." He turned and walked towards the bar to talk to Mira.

The dark haired man of Lucy's group came over and helped Grace onto her feet. Causing the said girl to be a bit dizzy. "When did you show up?"

"Yesterday," Grace smiled softly, then started to chuckle. "Even though I'm not part of the guild yet, I had to duke it out with a walking spark plug."

The scarlet woman gasped, "Laxus! You battled with him and lived?"

Makarov grumbled, "She did and hopefully he learned his lesson."

"Grace, please tell me you're joking," cried out Lucy; who was being held back by the dark haired man. When he saw that she was going to charge at her again.

"I can't lie, Lucy, you know that I can't." It was enough to make Lucy looked wounded.

"That means that the guild knows . . ."

The pink haired man did not seem to notice what Lucy was saying. He had a smile on his face, pointing his finger towards her. "Then I declare a FIGHT with YOU."

"NATSU," Lucy looked broken as she looked towards one of her friends. "Please don't do this," her eyes leaked out of her eyes. "SHE'S MY SISTER. I don't want you to hurt her!"

Grace sighed; closing her eyes, she knew that Lucy was protective when it came to her. It all started after mother died and losing the love a father, had done this to her. Grace was even protective of Lucy, but seeing how the guild acted and stories that she heard. She did not feel as overprotective as Lucy felt.

What Grace did not expect after her ordeal with the guild from the day before. Those that were in the basement before Lucy and her team showed up. Had gotten up and blocked her from the man known as Natsu. Each man had a glare and growl across their features, while the women was near as deadly as the men.

This caused Natsu to blink; it seemed to her that this had never occurred before. He glanced around looking lost. "What's going on, all I ask was for a fight?"

A tall man, full of nothing but muscle and white hair had spoken. "After what we had seen and heard yesterday. We don't want you to fight this girl." Grace had never heard anything from anyone like that before. Sticking up for someone that you hardly know. "She's more MAN that you are at times Natsu."

' _Man?'_ She glanced down at herself, seeing that she still had her womanly parts in the right places. ' _What is this guy's deal? Unless he's talking about how I took down that blonde, yesterday?'_

A small girl with curly blue locks came up to Lucy. "You should have seen it Lu, your sister was amazing!" She grabbed Lucy's hands into her own, smiling at her. "She is every bit of a warrior woman that I have pictured from books that I've read!"

"Levy," Lucy spoke with a voice that was unlike her. Too much care and trying to get someone to understand. "Grace is different that I can believe, but please understand that she would be in great danger if . . ."

Grace glanced towards the floor. Not liking the confidence that Lucy had for her, which sounds every lacking to her ears. Tears wanted to find their way out, but it took Loke to come and wrap his arms around her to get her to calm down. She had not lied yesterday, Loke was more of a brother to her than she had ever hoped of anyone to be one.

Loke glared towards Lucy. "You know for a Celestial Wizard, I'm surprised that you're not very supporting of you own sister." Causing everyone to step out of the view of the two to allow Lucy to see them. "After from what I've seen and heard from Grace. She holds a great love and respect towards you."

"Loke," Grace growled, trying to get out of his arms. "You don't know why she's like this." Loke allowed her to step out of his arm. "It's not because she doesn't believe in my abilities, it's because of the lack of trust that we've grown up having. Nearly most of our teachers had tried to get me thrown into Fiore's dungeons because of what I was born into. What stopped them was the amount of money thrown into their banks for them to keep their lips from moving!"

Natsu gave a glare of his own; which Grace did not know if it was towards her or the kind of life that they had. "Is it true . . ." His voice build with volume that she could hear while making his way towards her. ". . . that people tried to lock you up because of what you were born of magic?"

Grace saw his onyx eyes into her own blue-green. "Druid magic . . ." That was all she said and it was enough for the poor guy to take a step back and gave her a once over. She could see that he was puzzled but understood what was going on.

Natsu glanced towards the elder man of the guild. "Couldn't we say that she was a child from an unlawful experiment?"

Makarov glanced towards a wall, looking like he was thinking hard about something. "It would explain why Grace doesn't look anything like Lucy. But it's a hard stretch to even hope for the council to believe in something like this."

Grace sighed, "I knew that it was too much to ask to even join any guild." She turned towards Loke, given the poor guy a smile. "Thanks for the help, though."

She moved passed many people, wanting to get out of the place. It was getting to be a bit much for her. Since she was used to living in the wild more than being around people. Life seemed to have pulled another wrench into her life, once again.

"Grace..." Lucy's voice called out.

"Don't worry sis, I'm heading to your place." Grace turned to see her, while she was close to the stairs. "I just need some quiet time."

"O...k..."

Grace turned and made it up the stairs. It was then that she heard Loke's, Natsu', and the dark haired man's voices. She did not understand what they were saying, expect to try to get Lucy to talk to them. Grace had to laugh, Lucy was never good under pressure.

Once back in Lucy's apartment, she found a book and sat down on the couch and started reading. She really didn't care what kind of book, she just wanted an escape from everything. Grace ended up reading about a princess and prince on a white horse.

' _Sure, set up a girl with poor expectations for what love should be like.'_ Even in her mind, she knew it sounded sadistic. Close to sounding like her father. ' _Poor standards of romance. If this is what people view it, no wonder people don't marry by massive amounts of numbers.'_

She kept reading the book, she had a bad habit of reading. Once you start on it, might as well read it to the end. It was something that she shared with Lucy. Even the love of wanting to be an author. Once she had reached the end, it was when Lucy came home and sadly with unwanted guests. Each one of them came before Lucy had come home. ' _They're just lucky, I had finished the book before they came.'_

Lucy gasped at her group of friends. "Not that I'm angry or anything, but what are you doing in my house? I wanted a night with Grace."

Erza; from what Grace could detect. "Master wants everyone to sleep at each other's houses until we figure out what Phantom Lord wants. So we came here."

Natsu leaned back into the couch that Grace was on. Causing the two to intertwine their legs with one another. Making Grace feel a bit uncomfortable. Sure she found him a good looking man, but not someone she would ever picture for herself. He was more on the scale for Lucy, he was the type of guy that she would not mind for her sister.

Lucy saw the exchange of legs and saw the uncomfortable look from Grace and hissed at Natsu. "Hey, get your legs away from her. Can't you see she's not liking it?"

Natsu glanced up with sorrow in his eyes. "Grace; you don't find me scary, do you?"

This caused many within the apartment to look towards the girl. "Please don't take this wrong, even though Lucy has known you for a while but I don't. After my run in with many thugs, I find myself hard to trust people." It was enough for them to realize what kind of life she had for three months.

The other male that Grace believed to be Gray; spoke up, "Then how did you allow Loke to be close to you? On second thought, how is he not hitting on you?"

Grace blushed, "He did yesterday until I broke his wrist and then healed it." She glanced down after seeing Natsu had let her legs go, bring them closer to her own body for him to stretch out. "I think it was after me taking out Laxus that he showed a different side of him. The kind of man, I would call a brother."

"Funny," Lucy gave a sad looking smile. "He would run from me but comfort you."

Erza smiled, "You got to remember, he had a bad history with Celestial Wizards."

"Oh yeah, a bad breakup."

"Well that settles it," stated Natsu, giving Grace a cheeky smile. "Welcome to the family, Grace and I wouldn't mind being your brother too."

Grace smiled, she felt it warming up her heart. She can see why Lucy would spend most of her time with him. "I would like that... brother."

Gray chuckled, "Don't get too ahead of yourself there hot head. She hasn't joined the guild yet."

Grace sighed, closing her eyes. "You know I can't do that, I would cause a nightmare of a mess for your master." When she opened her eyes, they became blue as she glanced around Lucy's team. "Would just be better that I don't get involved."

Natsu pushed himself from the end of the couch and jumped onto Grace. She had no warning or knew what to expect. She felt his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Feeling his body heat, which was much hotter than any other that she had ever known. ' _Yep, definitely a fire dragon.'_

"You're not going anywhere," he growled out, stopping Grace from wanting to struggle. "Lucy has gotten her sister back and I had declared you to be my sister as well." His hold became tighter, making Grace believe that he may have well been raised by a snake. "You're staying and that's it, or I'll go out and hunt you down and bring you back."

Grace had managed to laugh, she really did see the upside of knowing Natsu. Lucy may be blonde but she found a great friend in him. She was shocked that he would consider Grace to be his sister and not Lucy. ' _Is it because he has feelings for Lucy that he was not ready to say. If that is so? Lucy needs some kind of cute romantic in her life.'_ Once she was let go and Natsu pushed himself way. ' _Or on a second thought, a very dense dork.'_

Natsu had said something that pissed her off, causing the two to run across the apartment. Grace smiled, seeing the two interact the way she had dreamed that father and mother were. Whenever she had heard stories about the two of them.

Grace spoke loud enough for Gray and Erza to hear her. "They have no clue, do they?"

"Not one bit," growled Gray.

Erza chuckled, "I wouldn't break it to them. This world has enough darkness and issues for them to focus on." Her smile seemed distant for the two who she was talking to. "Allow them to get there on their own."

Grace sighed as she places her hand on her cheek, leaning into the back of the couch. "Must be the hero complex."

Gray and Erza glanced towards her, when Gray asked, "What do you mean?"

"Was it not how they met, Natsu saving Lucy from a slave trader?"

Gray yelled, "I didn't know that!"

Erza sighed, "I might have. I was in the same town as the two of them. Hearing a pink haired man and blonde running out of town because of slave trader being washed to shore."

"Aquarius," stated Grace. She saw the mixed looks. "She's a spirit that Lucy has, who controls water. She was also mother's spirit and has a temper."

This caused Lucy to stop chasing after Natsu, glancing towards Grace. "What about Aquarius?"

"Did she crash a ship onto the shore," Grace gave her a look for her tell the truth.

"Yeah," she gulped. "Only because a slave trader was trying to take me and a bunch of women to Bosco. And Natsu, without knowing he has motion sickness wasn't much help once the boat moved. So I had to do something."

Gray gave a dark look, "If only I was there to help. I would have been a walk in the park."

Grace covered her eyes with her hand. "Ever since Lucy was young, many tried to kidnap the daughter of the railroad tycoon." She heard Lucy hissing at her to stop, but Grace didn't. "She was their number one target."

Natsu sighed, "Aren't you a target too?"

"Not for the same reasons, most circles know to avoid me." She saw the hurt in Lucy's eyes. From looking into her brown eyes, Lucy had not told her friends who she was. Grace was smart enough to not say much, just enough to stir their minds to know to protect her. "I might not be around to save your sorry ass, Lucy. They need to know what they're dealing with."

"I'm not ready for them to know everything."

Natsu spoke up, seeing a fight of the sisters to bring about. "Hey; whatever it is Lucy, we will listen. But only when you're ready."

"Thanks, Natsu."

And with that, it brought an end to the night. Bringing everyone to fall asleep in odd places around the room. Lucy and Erza had the bed; while the guys had the couch, by having them at each end with their feet up on the coffee table. While Grace had her head in Natsu's lap and her legs over Gray's. It was acquired for most but it was durable for the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

The next morning; on their way to the guild, they found a commotion in the park. It was enough for them not to ignore. Hanging on a tree was three people from Lucy's guild; who one of them that Grace remembered to be Levy. Lucy's closest friend outside of her team. It was enough to make Grace sick. She was so lost in her own mind that she missed out on what many people were saying, except knowing that Natsu was angry.

Makarov made his presence known and he was louder than all the rest. Making Grace to focus. "I can allow our guild being destroyed but I won't allow my children to be harmed." He glanced around, as he saw that he had everyone's attention. "TIME FOR WAR!"

Everyone but Lucy, Grace and those that are headed for the hospital had gone running off. Lucy turned to Grace with sorrow in her eyes. "Go to the guild hall, Grace. I'm going to the hospital and be with Levy."

Grace nodded, she hated being in small, tight places like a hospital. "Alright, but please keep your eyes and ears open."

"I will," then Lucy ran off to be with her friend.

Grace walked towards the guild hall, "Then why do I have a feeling to not believe you." She found her way into the basement to find Mira down there alone. "Why haven't you gone off?"

Mira smiled sadly, "I have confidence issues when it comes to magic." It was enough for Grace not to push her, knowing something close to that being the truth in her eyes. She had lost something the last time that she had used it. "What can I get you?"

Grace sighed; she knew that something else would happen. So she needed something that would not drug her. "Oolong tea, please."

Once her drink was in front of her; Mira asked, "Why Oolong?"

The Auburn woman; who had sashayed herself into the guild and into most hearts in some ways, gave a smile. "It calms me." She knew she was not telling her everything, but it does calm her. "It even helps with the monthly pain."

Mira had a surprised look in her eyes, "Really? I didn't know there was a tea that would help."

After Grace took a drink, a thought came to her. "Mira, can you tell me if Lucy likes Natsu; other than friends that it is?"

Mira smiled, showing hearts in her eyes. "I always pictured those two together. With babies . . ." She wrapped her arms around herself. "What a great picture!"

Grace sighed, "Please Mira." Causing the said woman to look at her with an unusual focus. "Since father had tried to force an arranged marriage on two of us, against our will. Please don't do this to Lucy or me." Then another thought came to her. "From what I can see from most people, not even most people here. Let us find love in our own way. We were all forced to grow up and not really live our own lives. Allow this one thing to do on our own, since we will have to live with that kind of choice forever."

Mira sighed, looking so down that Grace thought that she had killed something of hers. "I see your point, Grace. I really do, but I just want people to be happy."

"I can see that you have a good heart, Mira. But let us find our own happiness for ourselves and be happy for us when we do." She saw the light in Mira's eyes, she was glad that she had not killed her in a heartbreaking endeavor. "I'm sure that many would be happy if you did that."

"You are wise beyond your years, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, while Lucy is seventeen." She gave an evil grin towards Mira, after a flash of something coming into her mind from the other day. "You have the hots for Laxus, don't you?"

Mira gasped, seeing that she was glad that no one else was there. "Who told you?"

Grace smile with warmth in her eyes. "You did after I put him in his place. I noticed your scent sweetened." Mira's eyes popped out after hearing Grace. "Don't worry, I won't say anything as long as there is no more matchmaking to be had."

"Oooooh," Mira glared at Grace with a little heat. "You're a party pooper."

Grace glanced around, "Lucy should have been here about now."

It was at that moment that guild came back, storming down the stairs with wounded and those that were able to move. She glanced around the basement and noticed after the last one had come down that Natsu was not a part of them. Then Erza came running towards Mira and Grace.

"This is bad, really BAD."

"What's bad Erza," Mira asked calmly.

"Master is drained of most of his magic and Lucy has been kidnapped by the Master of Phantom Lord." This brought Grace to look around and sure enough, everyone was down on their luck from the looks of things. She even saw that Natsu wasn't there either.

"We should go and found where she was taken to," called out Gray in anger.

"Don't worry," Grace smiled with calmness in her eyes. "Natsu is on his way in doing so."

"How do you know that," demanded Erza.

"He isn't here," causing everyone to look around. "If I know what I know about him so far. He is almost to the place where she's being held." She took another drink of her tea.

"NATSU IS THE MAN . . ."

"If anyone finds anyone, it's Natsu."

It was one thing that Grace had learned that day. Natsu was the hope of the guild. The one man army of a Dragon Slayer, who would take down monsters for his friends. ' _Go find my sister, Natsu.'_

Hours passed before Grace was able to see her sister again. Once Lucy was down in the basement and saw Grace, she ran towards her wrapping her in a lighter hug than the day before. Grace noticed that Lucy wasn't crying, just seeking someone for comfort. It was something that she can handle better.

Erza spoke with calmness but with authority behind her words. "I think you owe us an explanation, Lucy."

The blonde within the arms of the Auburn sister pulled back and looked at her sister. "Please, I can't do this. They'll hate me after hearing the truth."

Grace gave a heated glance, "So what!? So what if we're the daughters of Jude Heartfilia, who wants to wed us off to the highest bidder!"

This caused many within the guild to look at the two girls. "Say what again," asked a brownish haired looking man with a pipe.

"You heard me," stated Grace. "We're the daughters of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, the owners of Fiore's railroad." She gave a looked towards everyone and saw the hurt and anger in their eyes, but none towards Lucy or even her. "After mother died, father stopped loving and caring for us. It wasn't until Lucy became seventeen that he started talking to us. It was when we would be forced into marriage. In order to build more of his railroad into other countries."

"That's harsh," stated Gray. "Why would any man do that to their daughters?"

Lucy gasped a bit of air. "That's not all, Phantom Lord is trying to get more money out of father." She glanced towards Grace. "They have been trying to find you but they don't know what you look like."

Grace smiled with a laugh in her eyes. "After running into those thugs before coming here. I ran into someone who was willing to cast a permanent spell to change my hair color." Causing many within the guild to laugh.

Lucy gasped, "I didn't realize!" She growled at herself. "I knew that there was something different about you. But I pushed it away thinking it's been three months since I last saw you. But I would never believe that you would color your hair!"

"Sorry sis," Grace rake her fingers through her own hair. "Blonde hair was like a flag, saying come get me." Seeing Natsu next to Lucy, warmed her heart knowing that he was there for her. "You might want to think about doing it too."

"And leave behind everything about mom, I don't think so." Lucy had a determined look in her eyes, making Grace feel bad about what she said to her. "I ran away from home to get away from him but I will not dye my hair when it's the only thing I had gotten from her. While you have her eyes."

Grace sighed in defeat. "Lucy, you know I didn't mean to say that." She glanced around, seeing that things would have been better if she had not come. "I guess I should leave town then since I've been nothing helpful." She was about to raise onto her feet when Lucy grabbed her hand.

"Don't Grace," she had a hard look in her eyes. "I know you're trying to be helpful and I took it the wrong way. But please, don't go."

It was at that time that Mira and someone, who Grace had heard the other being Cana talking to a crystal-like ball. "Laxus! We need your help . . ."

"Why would you need my help, when you have the blond's sister there?"

"You don't understand, Laxus. Your grandfather is unable to help, not when Phantom Lord is after Lucy and Grace!"

This caused Laxus to look around the room, "Where's the tiger lady?"

Grace made her way to his floating head. "Yeah."

"Why is Phantom Lord after you two?"

"Daughters of Jude Heartfilia with a bounty on our heads. He wanted us to marry for his business endeavors."

Laxus' eyebrow raised after hearing that. "Shit, you two know how to spice up the dull life." He looked like he was in deep thought. "If you get your sister and yourself into my bed in a night, I'll come home and deal with the issues at hand."

"LIKE HELL THEY ARE," yelled the woman, Grace believed to be Cana. "WE DON'T NEED THIS SHIT."

Mira cried out, "Laxus, how can you?!"

It was the end of the call to the master's grandson. Everyone knew from that moment that the S-Class wizard was not going to come on his good morals. They were on their own.

THUMP, THUMP . . .

A man came down the stairs at the moment; yelling, "Everyone, outside!"

Once outside; it was a nightmare that Lucy and Grace would ever experience. A walking building making it's way to them. With a voice calling out to them, causing Lucy to lose all sense of composure that Grace had ever seen.

"GIVE ME BACK, LUCY HEARTFILIA BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS HURT . . ."

The voice alone was enough to cause shivers to run down her spine and it wasn't in a good way. She wanted to hurt the man. She could see the anger, pain, and lost within her sister's eyes. It made Grace wonder what else the man had said or done to her.

Many within the guild; called out to the building before them, "NEVER!"

Grace leaned down to Lucy; to where she could whisper into her ear, "You got yourself a good guild." They glanced around. "They're willing to keep you safe."

Natsu fired up at that moment, "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME." Seeing the man fly off with his blue cat towards the massive things before them.

After the building had fired onto Fairy Tail, was when how serious Phantom Lord was with getting Lucy. Mira hauling the two women away from the battle. Putting them to sleep, before they left the living world behind.

When Grace woke up, she found herself in a warehouse without any sign of Lucy. She found a big sphere in the room and an injured chubby painter. She made her way to him and saw that none of his injuries were life-threatening.

"Grace," he gasped as he saw her moving around.

"Where's Lucy!?"

"Taken," the man gasped. He pointed towards the sphere, "Loke's in there."

It was enough for Grace to dibble and dabble with things. She ran up to the sphere, placing her hand in an area, hoping he could since her energy enough for him to move. After a moment, her claws grew and smashed them into the sphere. Allowing Loke free again, he glanced around and knew who he was looking for.

"She's not here, Loke."

He gave Grace a glare, "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking for her?" He glanced around and tried to give Grace, Lucy's keys but she shoved them back.

"Enough, Loke! I won't be able to give them to her, not while I'm middle of a war." He started to stutter with her but she had enough. "Loke it's time for you to lion up and be the lionheart of a man that I know that you can be."

"H. . .how," he wanted to know but she wasn't listening to him.

Grace sighed, "Love you too, brother." She walked out of the warehouse, seeing the two men following her. She called to the wind, "BIRDS OF THE AIR . . . COME TO MY AID." Within moments a cloud of large hawks came swooping down and grabbed her. Taking her to the air before continuing on. "Just don't drop me . . ."

Loke gasped, "Wow! Who would have thought she could do that?"

"Wii," the painter gasped. "More to her than Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

Gajeel had been having fun with the little blonde girl before Salamander had shown up. Which the pink haired freak had been proven a good workout of a fight. But after getting all worked up and beating the two seemed fun at the time but not enough to feel satisfied. He was so worked up, his skin became of a metal draconic nature. He was enjoying the game that he found himself in.

Without warning; a woman came out of nowhere, just after Gajeel had beaten Natsu, who was low on magic power. The woman prances onto Gajeel, causing the said man to fall onto the floor with the woman on top of him. Digging long claws into his flesh. Causing the said woman to turn into something that none have ever seen before. Her skin turned into dragon-like scales, which looked to be made out of diamond and her eyes, sapphire.

The look alone made Gajeel react in ways that were not like him. "Be my mate," his lips moved without his permission along with a hard bulge where the woman was sitting on.

The woman's eyes flashed before glancing up towards Lucy. "Sis, are you alright?"

"Sister," growled Gajeel, who tried to wiggle out of the woman's hold that she had on him.

"Yeah," Lucy made her way towards the two on the floor of the broken building of Phantom Lord. "What took you so long, Grace?"

The woman laughed, "Sorry, I was trying to get Loke out of his prison that he found himself in." She glanced down towards the man below her. "... and what do you mean about mate?"

"Ah sucks," he glanced towards the other male in the room. "Salamander!" Causing the pink haired man to glanced up, with a drained look in his eyes. "Can you help explain what a mate is to us Dragon Slayers?"

Salamander sighed, leaning his head against what little wall was left for him to do so. "Igneel never talked about anything about that. Except I need to find one before I turn 23."

Gajeel growled, "Well, aren't you helpless!" His eyes found their way towards the woman on top of him, who turned back to her human-self. Which he found more breath taken than her draconic form. "A mate is like a soulmate to us dragons and dragon slayers. The one who we will spend the rest of our lives with and help keep us in line when we're out of control."

Lucy stumbled to where they were and fell to her knees. "Grace," she gasped out. "I think he's somewhat referring to wolves."

Grace huffed, "Except only the alpha can have a mated pair." She closed her eyes for a moment, which caused a pain in Gajeel because he enjoyed seeing her eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking, just by looking at them, which he found so much knowledge behind them. "If I remember right from an ancient book about dragons. Mated dragons can have children with one another and no one else. Can also keep their raging hormones in check, and less likely to kill others when mated."

Her eyes opened, seeing the pleasure it had caused Gajeel but chose to ignore him. "If I also remember, if dragons don't mate by a certain time. They can find themselves killed because their hormones are too much to handle."

"That's correct," stated Gajeel with a gruff-sounding voice. "I'm twenty years old and I need to mate soon or I will start going crazy with need if I don't."

Grace's eyes flashed with heat behind them, she turned towards Lucy. "What does your friend live off to get energy?"

"Natsu," she gasped with a smile upon her lips, "fire."

Grace was about to move off of the man that she was on, who latched his hands out and placed them behind her knees. "Please, don't move." His cheeks became red. "I'm enjoying this."

"Yeah," growled out Grace as she tried to get up but find it difficult. With a huff, she raised her hand towards the pink haired man. "HEALING FLAME!" Causing a blue-white flaming vortex rushing towards Natsu.

The blue-white vortex wrapped itself around Natsu for a few moments. Allowing his outer injuries to heal before he decided to suck up the remaining flame. Bring him back to his feet with a determined look on his face. "Yum, sweet and tangy." He fisted his hands, causing the fire to build up. Seeing that his flames had changed. Believing that his flames had gotten much hotter than they had ever been before.

The pink haired man walked towards the three before him. But making his way closer to the two of which his focus was more on the man on the floor. "Gajeel, I do have a question for ya." When he saw that he had his attention, he went on to say, "Do you have any idea of where our dragons might be?"

"No," his hands slack enough to where Lucy was able to get her sister off of the dark haired man. Allowing Grace to be able to walk around to get blood flow back into her legs. "Nor do I care to find out."

"Why!?" Causing Natsu to yell at the man on the floor. "They were our parents, Gajeel!"

"If they were fucking great parents, why would they disappear like they have done!?" It was enough for Grace to turn towards the man, who was still on the floor. Straining his muscles from the topic of the discussion. "They should have taken us with them, I know that I haven't learned everything . . ."

Grace sighed, she spoke up when she saw that Natsu was about to say something more. "I think that's enough." He turned his focus on her, waiting for her to continue. "I know this is an important topic for you but can't you see that he's given up. And I don't mean just about his pointless battle against you guys, but finding the dragons altogether."

"But . . ."

Grace walked towards him with a glare within her eyes. "I know that your dragon was the best for you in your life. Like a loving father, but you must understand." The pain was written within her eyes, while Lucy came up and hugged her. "Not all of us are lucky to have fathers like you have."

"What do you mean," Natsu looked confused from the look that he was given her. "Didn't your guy's father spoil the heck out of you?"

Lucy was within tears, clinging onto Grace like a lifeline that Natsu had seen her do onto him a few times. But this was different, it was a lifeline of someone reaching out for someone that was there. Who knew her better than he had ever hoped to know Lucy.

Grace wrapped her arms around Lucy, causing the said girl to calm down. She glanced down towards Gajeel. "What was your objective?"

"Take Lucy Heartfilia back to her father, who has arranged for said daughter to marry a man that she had ran from." His eyes turned towards Grace. "We were also told to keep an eye out for Grace Heartfilia, who will marry Lucy's said man's brother."

This caused both males to growl after Gajeel's statement. Which brought both of the women to glance at one another. Grace whispered, hoping that none of the males had heard. "What did you do to Natsu that has caused him to be protective of you?"

"Wasn't me," Lucy breathed. "Ever since I've met him, he's had been like this. It started with a slave smuggler, trying to take me to Bosco a while back."

Grace growled, "The same country that father has been trying to marry us off to."

Gajeel hissed as he tried to get upon his feet again, causing Natsu to growl at the man. "Don't worry Salamander, I'm not in the mood to continue our fight." He placed his hand over his ribs as he tried to stand. "I'm no longer interested in cashing in on the money that Jude Heartfilia had on his daughters."

"Why's that," Natsu glared, allowing Grace to know that trust was earned with the man and Gajeel needed to prove that.

"Because of that auburn haired of the two, is my mate." His eyes flashed with something other than anger towards the pink haired male. "It would be a deadly sin for a Dragon Slayer to do that to their own mate. Knowing that they could cause death across the country for allowing that to happen."

Natsu nodded, "Alright then." He glanced over to Lucy, causing his eyes to soften while looking at her. "Come on Lucy, let's go home." His lips pulled wide, bring forth a cheeky looking grin to take over his face. "I bet the guild has been worried about you."

Lucy walked towards Natsu. Allowing him to take her in his arms and walked their way out of the ruined guild of Phantom Lord. He turned back, seeing that Grace hadn't followed. "Are you coming?"

"After a while, I still have some things to find out first." She stood in her torn jean looking slacks and her two sizes too big of a loose fitting button up shirt. The look alone made her sexy in Gajeel's eyes.

Lucy called out, "Don't take too long. I want you to join Fairy Tail!"

Grace chuckled, "Don't worry Lucy. I'm not going anywhere." Once the two were gone, Grace turned towards Gajeel, raising her hand towards him. "Healing Flame!" Unlike with Natsu, a small amount of blue-white flame vortex wrapped around Gajeel. Healing everything. Even the deep ones but the amount she gave was enough for the Iron Dragon Slayer to heal without causing harm to him.

Gajeel sighed with relief, "Thanks, I needed that." He gave her a hopeful look, something that Grace would have never thought from this Dragon Slayer. "It would take time off of the healing process for sure." He walked towards her, like a predator sizing up its prey. "Be my mate, only you have the ability to keep me in check."

"There is something you need to think about, Black Steel Gajeel." She saw the flash of anger in his eyes, making her wonder if he hated her saying his title with his name. "If you want me, you have to work to get me." She saw the confusion, it almost made her smile; almost. "Ask me out, take me on dates. Know me for who I AM."

She turned away from him after she saw him freeze from her statement. ' _I guess it was too much to ask for.'_ Grace was always like that, a hopeless romantic who dreamed of a happy ending. She was just under the door frame when she stopped for a moment. "You have a lot to think about, which you have time to do." Then she was gone.

Gajeel's eyes kept their focus towards the place that she once was. Mentally he was chewing himself out for being too straight forward with his attentions towards her. Sure he had been around women, but none held his interest not until he met her. Grace Heartfilia was the only woman he would ever chase and the only one to be with. "I'm fucked."


	5. Chapter 5

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

Once Grace found her way back to the ruined guild, Master Makarov waved her over to him. "I think you and I have some things to discuss. Don't we?"

From the look in his eyes, he found a bit of sugar to use to trap something. She grumbled softly, "What did Natsu say to you?"

He leaned near her ear, "Is it true that Black Steel Gajeel called you his mate?"

Grace gulped, feeling the pain that she felt in her head. ' _What does this little mizer have planned?'_ She glanced around and gave a harsh glare towards the fire slayer in the room. "NATSU, IF YOU GET MY SISTER MAD ENOUGH TO SKIN YOU. I'LL HELP!"

The elder man chuckled, it was enough for her to realize that Natsu had told the truth without her saying so. She knew she was doomed. "I'm going to need your help. I would like to see this man come to our side. It wouldn't be wise to let a misguided man wander the world without the help of his own."

"I don't agree with this, sir." Her eyes found them into his own, hoping to see something other than his detached look he was given her. "I will not allow myself to be used to pawn someone in."

Makarov tilted his head for a moment, he waved across the room. "This would have been better if he were on our side, something this wouldn't happen again." He gave her a smile. "Plus, wouldn't it be nice to be chased by a man who was part of our guild?"

"And here I thought you wanted me to be with your grandson." She got what she wanted, seeing him spitting out his drink in shock. It was enough to cause some laughter out of her lips. "Good to know that wasn't part of your other plans. Good to know," she smiled with warmth in her eyes.

"Ooh, child." The man started the chuckle, knowing he had been had. "I wouldn't think of doing something like that. Not even if I want to see him squirm." His eyes sparkled with warmth. "Even I know the importance of a mate to a Dragon Slayer and won't use said mate to track another." He shivered. "That would be a nightmare."

"I must let you know. Laxus had tried to make me make a deal with him to get me and Lucy to sleep with him if he came to help with Phantom Lord."

Makarov growled, "That boy!" He gave Grace a meaningful look. "When he comes back, I'll tell him that you're spoken for and make it be drilled into his head."

Grace nodded, "Then I'll go with you." She glanced around. "When do we leave?"

"Now, child." Together the two had gotten upon their feet and left the guild. Knowing that Gajeel would be across the water, within the bay. When they found the man that they were looking for, sitting among the rubble. Eating metal that he could find. "My boy, may I talk to you?"

Gajeel glanced towards the short older man. But smelled the air and knew that his mate was there and knew to be a bit nice to the man before him. "What do you want, old man?"

"I'm here to offer you a new opportunity." The man climbed over the rumble to where he could stand near him. "Granted darkness seems to have overpowered your life at the moment, but I'm reaching out to guide you back to light."

"You don't understand," Gajeel glanced towards the shadows in front of him, knowing she wasn't there. "All I've ever known is the darkness. I wouldn't know what to do about being in the light." He took a deep breath. "I'm just a lost cause." He heard a soft growl from his mate, which he found surprising but didn't have the energy to fight her.

"That's why I'm here, to teach you that even you can walk into the light." He glanced over his shoulder to Grace, who stood not that far off from him. "There is someone who is in the light, someone who will help you."

"She doesn't want to be my mate . . . nor do I want her to be used in this way."

"Agreed," was the only answer the two males heard from her.

"But my boy, she would see you differently. Sure it might not be easy but if you're around enough to get her to date you, then she'll think about it." The elder man smiled. "You see my boy," he leaned in to whisper. "You have gotten her attention, all you have to do is keep it on you."

"Will this help," Gajeel asked. "Will me working for you, help me to get her to notice me more?"

"It sure wouldn't hurt," Makarov spoke with knowledge of such things in his eyes.

Gajeel turned to see the light flooding the room around him, bringing his mate under a new glow. Seeing for himself that she would never thrive in the darkness of the world. The light was the only way he would ever see her and he needed to take the first steps to do so. So he reached for the man's hand, "Okay."

Once the two men made their way down from the rubble towards the woman, who was waiting for the two. Gajeel came up to her, reaching out to placed his hands in her own. "May I have a date this weekend," he gave her a wishful smile.

Grace gave him a smile that he hadn't believed, not after what he had done to her sister and friend. She walked closer to him, leaning into him and gave him a peck upon the edge of his lips. When she stepped away, she enjoyed seeing the flash of desire there. "Saturday night, we'll meet up at the cafe' in town."

Gajeel didn't care if he sounded like a lost puppy dog at that point. "If I had known that she was in your guild, I would have joined a long time ago."

Makarov chuckled softly, "Sadly she hasn't joined yet." Causing Gajeel to look him with worry in his eyes. Fairy Tail's master sighed, "She's afraid because of her magic that the council would come in and take her away."

Gajeel looked into her blue-green eyes. "What magic?"

"Druid magic," she sighed in defeat. It was that moment she felt something warm in her pocket and took out a crystal in her hand and saw Lucy. "Lucy?"

"Sis," she glanced around where she was. "I'm heading home to face him and I need you there!"

"To do what exactly?"

Lucy gave her a hard look, "To tell him that this must stop! You and I are not his puppets. We have the power to find whoever we're met to marry. NOT HIM!"

"Okay," gasped Grace with worry in her eyes. "Where should I meet you."

"Train station, in thirty minutes."

"Okay, be there." Grace put the crystal thing back into her pocket and glanced at the two men before. "I got to go."

"I heard," the master smiled. "Give Jude one hell of a debate. Your mother would be proud, of both of you."

Grace gave the man a smile that warmed Gajeel's heart than anything before. "Thank you, sir." She turned from them and made her way to her sister. Then she heard Makarov say, "Go with them Gajeel, they're going to need muscle for backup if things go bad."

Grace sighed, "That man." She kept on her walking, "Who's worse in all of this? Mira or HIM or even father?"

After a while; Grace found her sister at the train station, with her shadow behind her. Lucy gave Grace a worried look, it wasn't because of what was done in the last some hours. It was more because she wanted to know that Grace knew that her stocker of a mate was following her.

She leaned in to give her sister a hiss, "Thank your master. He is part of your guild as my personal shadow for the trip home."

Lucy huffed; crossing her arms across her chest, "I will take Mira's matchmaking any day."

The two girls found a private compartment, along with Gajeel when he joined them. He sat next to a window before grabbing Grace to place into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Grace found it odd that she found comfort in his arms, then she did while she slept on the couch with Natsu and Gray. She found that her tension was gone, just by her being in his arms.

Lucy smiled after seeing her sister with a look that she hadn't seen in an age, peace. The kind that a sense of home would give anyone. Belonged for being who you were than what others see you be. It was enough to show that her hope for finding someone like that for her.

Gajeel glanced towards Lucy, smirking. "Watch it Bunny, or I will tell Salamander how much of his rescuing has affected you."

Lucy gave the rugged Dragon Slayer a glare, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Grace shook her head, smiling. She turned towards the man, who had her in his arms. "Don't bother Gajeel, neither one of them know."

Gajeel started laughing hard, causing Grace to giggle in his lap. "Ooh wow! Do I need to have a dragon talk with the dense fire-brain?" He shook his head, smiling like a loon. "Wow, his dragon really didn't tell him much about mating."

This caused Lucy to look at him with bright eyes, seeing that she did not know what was going on. "Can you please share what you two know?"

Grace sighed, giving her sister a small smile. "You and Natsu love each other but neither one of you will admit it." She leaned her head, where it was on Gajeel's collar bone, under his chin. "He's too focused on saving his friends and the world to notice." Her eyes water. ". . . and my sister too independent to notice her heart."

"Whatever," Lucy waved Grace from her rattled thoughts.

"I see what you mean," whispered Gajeel in Grace's ear. "Poor Natsu and Lucy for not noticing."

After an hour or so, the three found themselves exiting the train. They followed the road until it leads down to where it became a dead end at some estate looking place. They found themselves at one of the many house looking building's doorsteps. Where they were greeted by the maid staff.

Gajeel knew that their father was a rich man, but he had no idea how much money was in property that he held. He followed the two girls until he was told to stay in the hallway, as they walked into their old bedroom. After a bit of waiting, they walked out in Victorian looking ballgowns. Causing the man to have his jaw hit the floor and his eye popping out of his skull.

Grace gave a small smile before giving him a small peck on his cheek, before leading the group of three down the hall. Gajeel knew from that moment on, he was going to work hard for the woman that he saw as a vision. The kind that he wants men to see was his. He followed them to their old man's study, where he stood inside with them but by the door. He knew that they need to stand up to him before he stepped in.

Lucy and Grace walked towards the man, who stood at the window looking out to his massive estate. "Good, the two of you have come home." He turned to where he could see them from the reflections of the window. "I hope the two of you had your fun because I have a couple men in mind for your marriages."

"No father," the two of them said together, causing the man to turn to them with anger in his eyes. Grace went on to say, "We had enough of this power struggle, father!"

Gajeel could see that his woman would have died from her father's eyes alone if looks would have killed that was. He was proud of the power that she had behind her voice, not enough to be dominant but enough to show that she had power.

Lucy seemed to have found her voice too, "Father, we aren't your puppets." Her stance showed that she really had enough. "You sent people to destroy a guild that has become more of a family than you have!" She glanced towards Grace, knowing that she was not alone. "We have found people that love us for being who we are and not because of you."

The two girls grabbed at their dresses. Ripped them apart to show their father that they mean what they were saying. "It was never about the money father!" Gajeel could not believe that they stood in their undergarments. But still covered a good amount of flesh. "Mother would have wanted us to marry for love," they spoke again in unison voice. He had to wonder if they had planned it that way.

"Layla," Jude gasped. Gajeel could see the haunted look in his eyes. Jude closed his eyes, "Is there something you need, since you're here?"

The two girls were about to say 'nothing,' but Gajeel stepped forward. Causing everyone to look towards him. Jude gave the man a flash of anger before his business look came across his face.

Gajeel's ruffed sounded voice spoke, "You know about Grace's unusual magic?" When the man nodded, Gajeel went on to say, "Then can you please write a letter on the behalf of your daughter. Then send it to Fairy Tail. Stating that she was part of an experiment that had gone wrong. Something to show the council for allowing her to join the guild."

Jude sighed and went to his desk and brought out a file and shove it into Gajeel's hands. "Everything that's in there is documents for Grace's survival in this wretched world!" His eyes flash in anger and hate. "It's enough to show any law enforcement that she was indeed what you've said." He turned his eyes towards Grace with sadness. "You're not any daughter of ours, but someone who we had adopted to save from those hateful scientists."

"What?!" The two Heartfilia girls gasped at the man before them.

"We did a blood adoption, meaning we did an exchange of blood to make you into our daughter." He glanced towards the window once more. "Layla found you wandering through the woods, with those monsters following you. She called her spirits to deal with them, only to find that it had cast her life in doing so."

"No, please." Grace shook her head, "Hate me but don't tell me any lies!" Tears flowing out of her eyes, hoping against hope that shown within them.

Jude turned to her, "Like I had raised you, Grace. No lies," his eyes turned to Lucy. "Except we lied that Grace was even your sister. It was your mother's dying wish, for Grace to be your sister."

Gajeel wrapped his arms around Grace. Seeing the hurt and the pain and then allowed Lucy to wrap her own arms around Grace. He knew that he would have to share Grace in these times. When the two needed one another.

"The lawyers and judges were on our side, closing down the testings and allow Grace to be our daughter." He glanced the rugged boy a look. "I trust my daughters into your hands, knowing that I have lost them forever."

Gajeel nodded, he was never one for words but lead the two out of the man's study to their old room. Where the two changed clothes before the left the house. Once outside, they stopped at a grave that he knew to be their mother.

Lucy turned to Grace, who was wrapped in Gajeel's arms. "Grace," she called with calmness in her voice. "You will always be my sister."

Grace laughed, even with the tears leaking out of her eyes. "Good, because I don't know who I am if I wasn't."

The two girls wrapped themselves in a hug, with Gajeel still holding onto Grace. He could see that she was trying to hold herself up for Lucy but knew that she was breaking her heart. He knew that she was lost and confused. Gajeel could see that she would need him more than anything. Lucy had her friends but Grace no one else, he was just happy to be the one to be there for her.

"LUCY, GRACE," causing the two to look at the group of three making their way to them. "And Gajeel," growled Natsu softly, it was enough to say that he was not threatening the guy. "What's going on?"

"They said goodbye to their old man," stated Gajeel, holding up file. "Along with some paperwork to prove that Grace can join our guild."

"Our guild," stuttered Gray, glancing towards Natsu. "Did I miss something?"

"Grace is his mate," stated Natsu with a calmness that nearly scared the rest of his team. "It makes sense that he would join us, just so he could be with her."

"Mate," asked Erza with the new knowledge in her eyes. "Is that why you stopped fighting. Because Grace came crashing in and prevented you from damaging Lucy and Natsu?"

Gajeel sighed, keeping his hold on Grace. He gave a smile towards the three in front of them. "Yeah, she was the reason I stopped."

Gray glanced towards Natsu, "Do you know who your mate is, I would like to find out to stop you from harming people?"

Natsu shrugged, "From the talk, we had earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy was my mate." This brought a smile to the faces of Grace and Gajeel, who knew it was true. "She's the only one to stop me, other than Erza scaring me to listen."

Lucy glanced down, in a way that made everyone to believe that she was cute. "We should head home." She leads everyone towards the station.

"Speaking of home," stated Natsu.

Grace laughed, thinking of a cute puppy for a moment. "Don't worry Natsu, you're stuck with us at Fairy Tail." Causing the said man to jump in joy before rushing into Grace's arms. "I get to have my sister, along with Lucy again!"

Gajeel growled, "That's all you are to Grace, nothing more than a pain in the ass brother?"

Natsu jumped out Grace's arms, saluting Gajeel. "Aye, sir."

Grace stopped with her tears and laughed, it caused many their group, including Gajeel to join her. She wiggled out of his arms and wrapped an arm around Lucy, leaning into her with a warm smile across her lips. "Come on sis, let's let the sun set on this day and forget it ever happened."

"Deal," shouted Lucy with glee across her eyes.

The two Heartfilia girls ran towards the station. Along with their friends following them a leisurely pace. Enjoying the side of the girls that none had ever seen before. Sisters doing something that they may not have done in ages. Taking the time to spend with one another as if time had never passed them by.

Erza turned towards Gajeel after the girls were far in the distance. "What happened in there?"

"Their father told them that Grace wasn't Lucy's sister." Causing everyone to look at him with worry. "Don't worry, Lucy told Grace that she will always be her sister." He sighed, "Grace was adopted after their mother found her, running away from a test lab." He waved the file in the air. "This proves that her power came from those tests and will allow us to keep her as part of the guild."

"I guess that's good," Erza glanced towards the girls. "I can't imagine something like that. I'm surprised that they're acting like this."

"What," asked Gray with raise eyebrows. "Sisters, who want to relive their childhood together. Or the lack of one." He glanced around. "This is a big estate, I could never imagine growing up here."

"You have a point about their childhood, Gray." Erza sighed, allowing the girls the moment that they were having. "It would be good for them to have this moment. Knowing that the darkness awaits them."

Gajeel hissed, "Don't do this. Please don't take the light from their eyes, it would just kill me if I see that in Grace's."

Natsu closed his eyes, "Same with Lucy."

The group found their way back to the station, heading back to Magnolia. Everyone sat in their seats with a new outlook in life. Enough to bring the odd group together to a deep understanding for one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

The next day, the group found themselves back at the guild. Where they found that it was under construction. Gajeel found the master. Who was sitting on one of the outside tables, overlooking the progress. He turned towards him with Natsu's team. Along with Grace behind him.

"How did it go," asked the elder man.

Gajeel glanced towards Grace, who gave him a small nod. The dark Dragon Slayer faced the master again, handing him the file. "Proof that Grace was indeed a text lab experiment, adopted by the Heartfilia's to save her life."

"Really," Makarov asked with shock written all over his face. When he saw Grace and Lucy nod, he sighed for a moment before glancing in the file. "Yeah, all the paperwork states that loud and clear." He glanced towards the two girls, who had believed to be sisters. "As long as your heart believes to be family then you are," he saw the warmth in their eyes. "No one can take that from you and your mother was the most caring person in the world."

Lucy cried, who wrapped her arms around Grace, who smiled. He knew from that moment, no matter who told them otherwise, they were sisters. He then turned to Gajeel, "After the weekend, I want to send you out to do some jobs for me."

"Sure, boss."

Makarov turned over his shoulder, "Mira! We have two new members to brand."

"Coming," she called out. She came over with the stamp and glanced at Grace and Gajeel. "Okay, color and where?"

Grace smiled, "Lilac with silver edging and on my right hand."

"Okay, something new with spice." Mira stamped Grace's hand and glanced at the dark man. "And you Gajeel?"

He pulled his left shoulder to the white haired barmaid, "Black."

She then stamped the two of them and glanced towards the master. ". . . and you sir have paperwork to file."

"Don't I know it," grumbled the man. He glanced at the boys, "You boys get to work, everyone has to pull their fair share."

"But . . ."

Erza smiled, "This might be a great way to try out that new builders outfit I have." She equipt into the said outfit. "Plus I need a good workout."

The guys looked at her with a shocked look, but Gajeel smirk. "Why I'm not surprised," before walking off to help with the building. Making Gray and Natsu follow and see what they could do to help. Neither one of them wanted to be outdone by the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy laughed, seeing the grumbling younger boys. "Who would have thought that having Gajeel around would get them to do something, other than fight?"

The master hummed, "That is a point, I must say its a plus."

Grace glanced at the two of them, "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh," Lucy cried with excitement. "You weren't there, but whenever Natsu and Gray were in the guild hall together, they would always have a war. Which caused many to get into it with them." She glanced at them again. "It's nice to see them do something other than fight, just because of alpha dragon slayer around."

Grace smirk, "It's not because of Gajeel, Lucy." Which caused the blonde to look at her. "It's because I'm his mate and he wants to prove he's a different man than you've seen him be." She saw the said man turn to look at her, winking at her, causing a blush to dusk her cheeks. "Since I'm right, can I get some Oolong tea, Mira?"

The bubbly woman smiled, "Anything for you, Grace." She then glanced towards Lucy, "What about you, Lucy?"

"Humm," she glanced towards Grace for a moment and smile. "I would like mom's tea, do you remember what it was?"

"Rose with a hint of vanilla?" This caused Natsu to glance at the two girls, neither one of them saw him raised his eyebrows at them. "Oh shucks," causing more of the guys to look at them. "I want that instead of my regular, Mira." Grace glared at Lucy with her hands on her hips, "I'm going to have to have dreams about mom, again."

"What's wrong about that," Lucy asked with worry in her eyes.

Grace's eyes soften, "After hearing father talk, yesterday. I now understand the nightmares I've had for the last three years." She shook her head, trying to get her brain on other things than darker thoughts. "My subconscious is trying to get me to remember things I didn't remember before. Now after our talk, I now know it's my dark past trying to come back."

"Oh Grace," cried Lucy with worry in her eyes. "I didn't think about that, I just thought you wanted to forget the happy times in our life."

"How can I," Grace asked with sadness. "When father said I was the cause of mother's death."

Gray and Natsu glanced at Gajeel for confirmation, who gave the two a nod. The girls didn't know that they were close enough for them to hear but stayed out of their way.

Makarov growled since the girls forgot that he was still next to them. "If I ever see Jude again, it would be too soon." He flashed as he looked towards Grace, "That's not true Grace, he was using you against the truth which he didn't want to hear." He took a deep breath, "Your mother was part of Fairy Tail; long ago, a real powerhouse of a lady. She ran into my evil son, Ivan. He cursed her when she wouldn't marry him."

Lucy and Grace glanced at each other. Both looking sick after realizing that Laxus would have been their brother. A sick feeling came over them at that moment. The same would have been brother, who lusted after them.

Makarov saw the looks on the two faces and realized what they have pictured. "Oh great, another thing to warn Laxus of . . ." He closed his eyes to shake off some of the images. "Yeah, not something I wanted to picture either. He cursed her to the point to where if she used her powers, it would kill her."

Grace growled, "So in a way, Jude told the truth. I killed her because she used her powers to save me, which in the end had gotten her killed." She sighed after another thought came to her. "In all reality, it was your son that killed her in the end. For if she used her powers without the curse, she would have lived."

She had her hands in her hair, growling like one of her animals that she could change into. "Oh, this is so confusing."

Lucy grabbed onto Grace, "Stop it!" Everyone within the building sight glanced at the girls. "Just stop it!" Gajeel came running up to them and wrapped his arms around the two. Since he could not see where Grace began and where Lucy ended. "Gajeel help me, get through Grace and tell her to stop!"

Gajeel nuzzled his nose into her neck, which he felt her relaxed. "Listen to Bunny, Goddess." Everyone glanced at one another before everyone glanced towards Natsu, who smiled knowingly. "She is your sister, the one who knows you just like you know yourself." He felt her breathe, it showed him that she was listening to him. "Don't ever forget that," he pulled from her to allow the girls to look at him, who gave a warm smile. "Let's live one day at a time, as see if we can build new memories and live like nothing before."

Grace smiled, "I guess it takes someone from the dark, to help those to get back into the light." She saw the blush come across his cheeks, it showed that they needed each other. Even though it had taken a while for her to understand that. She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Gajeel."

He gave a grunt before going back to work, allowing many to see a whole different side of the man. The one who brought Grace back to earth. Someone that many within the guild had respectfully feared. Knowing that one of her creatures under her belt was a tiger.

Mira came back with the tea that the two girls had requested and the two sat down. Drinking as they watched the guys worked hard in framing the building. They saw that Gajeel had nearly had gotten most of that done. While Gray and Natsu glared up at him for leaving them in the dust. It caused the two girls to laugh, seeing them being outdone by a pro.

As the two sat, Loke came running towards them with fear in his eyes. He sat next to Grace, not carrying that Lucy was near her. "Grace, thank Mavis you're back."

Grace glanced at Lucy, "Mavis?"

"The guild's first master, everyone declares to be their God here."

Grace then looked back towards Loke with worry in her eyes, "What's wrong Stardust?"

"Hu," Lucy grumbled.

"I'm dying, Grace." Loke gave the girl a glare, " . . . and how did you come up with lion reference when talking to me?" Grace blinked at him, with her lips open but no sound left them. It caused him to groan, "I broke you . . ." He took Grace and Lucy's hands before leaving the guild behind, missing the sounds of the males calling out to them.

"Where are we going, Loke," asked Lucy with worry in her eyes.

The man like always, he didn't speak to her. Grace sighed from being lead into the streets until they boarded the train and headed east. It was all they knew about the man that took them. Neither of the girls felt danger or anything that would give them any belief that he would harm them.

After hours had passed, Loke dragged the two to a gravestone that was made near a waterfall. It was there that the two found out that he was Leo the Lion, a Celestial Spirit. He told them about Karen and how he was the cause of her death. It brought the two of them to tears but knew that there something more to it than that. They were right, Karen caused her own death by not listening to Loke.

"NO," screamed Lucy with all of her heart and soul. Causing Grace to look around and saw the spirits that stood behind her to get Loke to see what kind of person she was. A fearless warrior of her own right. "THE LAW IS UNJUST AND WHO EVER MADE THE RULING IS WRONG!"

Grace glanced towards the sky. Smirking when she felt a heavy presence of someone watching. Someone, who can turn their lives from what they were. A flash came to the waterfall, causing the water to stay in place. Meaning that time has stopped for the meeting of the important spirit that has yet to come. She nearly laughed when she saw Loke and Lucy holding onto each other, like a lifeline for one another.

When the Spirit King came onto the scene, Grace laughed from her belly that she hadn't felt in years. The king gave a look towards Grace. Showing that he was worried for the poor girl before he glanced to the two upon the ground.

"Old friend and human girl," he then glanced towards the laughing girl. "And human girl's sister." He turned back to the other two, "You think that the ruling was unjust or the law itself?"

Since neither of them was going to speak, Grace spoke for them. "The law itself, your majesty." The King glanced towards Grace with a raised eyebrow. "If you please, sir. We know that it's against the law for a spirit to kill a human, but the human in question killed herself. Because of her misguided attitude against your spirits. Loke was only trying to save Aries from getting hurt because of the human using her as a shield."

"I see," he glanced over towards Loke. "Leo the Lion, I owe you deep gratitude for protecting your fellow spirit." The King sighed, he glanced towards Grace once more. "What should I do with him?"

"Make him into Lucy's spirit, he will show you through her that he met every word that spoke tonight." The King reached down and put Grace into his hand, to where he was able to see her better.

"That is a good idea, anything else human girl's sister?"

Grace smiled, "The name is Grace, sir." The king laughed, making her smile. "Please tell us about Layla Heartfilia?"

The King glanced towards the girl on the ground, "Your mother?" When he saw Lucy nod; the King sighed, "She was the best mage that any king should ever ask for his spirits. She treated them like family," he glanced towards Grace. "How does she treat them?"

"Lucy treats them as friends and partners in her adventures, sir."

"Leo will be her new protector and friend." He waved his hand to where a necklace found it's way upon Grace's neck. "This will protect you from her journeys and Leo will also be the one to give aid to you, if he's not helping your sister. Along with any other warrior, even Draco."

Grace smiled brightly, causing the king to smile even more. He helped her back to the ground again. "If I didn't know any better, I swear that you were a fallen star yourself, Lady Grace."

She bowed towards the king, "I would take that as a complement, any day from you Spirit King."

The king chuckled, "Come Leo, time to come home." The Spirit King was gone, along with Loke, who flashed out before giving Lucy his key.

The blonde girl turned towards Grace with a sad but happy smile upon her lips. "Grace .., I don't know what to say." She gave her sister a hug, not realizing the guys had been watching everything.

Grace laughed, making her eyes sparkle with like the starlight that surrounded them. "Oh Lucy, you would have come up with something but I don't think he would have been too much of a happier mood like he was." The two glanced towards the waterfall, causing the two to laugh even more.

"Let's see your necklace, sis?" The two saw a crescent moon, within it was sparkling starlight. Lucy gave Grace a big hug, "Now we have something that we can share!"

Grace smiled, "Yeah, brother Leo." She glanced towards the night sky, "I knew he was made of Starlight."

"What does that even smell like," Lucy asked her.

"Sand, ash and the moment before the rain." Grace glanced towards Lucy, who had wonder in her eyes. "It helps when I'm able to become animals. But I'm afraid that those Dragon Slayers are better when it comes to sniffing something out." She shook her head. "I'm surprised that Natsu hadn't noticed it before."

"I did," called out the voice that the two girls knew well enough.

Lucy turned to Grace, "Did you know that they were there?"

"Yes and no, I knew I smelled dragons but I didn't know that Gray was there." She mentioned Gray because he came out of the bushes with other two.

Gray glared at Natsu, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Not my secret to tell," he stated, which caused the dark haired man to agree with him. "I'm surprised you're able to keep them."

Grace chuckled, "Dragons are good at keeping treasures close to their hearts." Everyone glanced towards her, even Lucy looked at her as if she was odd. "Natsu treasures friendship and whoever he values as family." This brought a better understanding to those surrounding her. Even Natsu was impressed with her. "Plus, Gray is his treasured and valuable person. Because of his trust in knowing that they can battle each other without hurting one another."

"Hu, I always thought it was because of their fire and ice. Which can work against each other," stated Lucy with new thoughts running in her mind.

"Well that too," Grace smiled. "It's mainly the trust that Natsu needs to help grow into his powers. He had Igneel to help with that and since he doesn't have that. He has Gray to do that with him." She turned from the group and glanced around, "I think we came from this way." She leads the group out of the area.

Gajeel came up to her, wrapping his arm around her. "What about me?"

Grace laughed, causing everyone to take notice. "You're just another male dragon, which all males like to show off their alpha side with one another." She heard many of them grumble. "Just think about it. If Y'all know so much about dragons, you would have thought about it as well. Plus, you want to show us females. Who the top dragon for us to keep an eye on," she slurred her voice in a way that caused even her own blood to heat up.

The group moved out of the area that they were in. Gray turned to Lucy with wonder in his eyes. "I didn't know that your sister was full of knowledge that none of us had thought about before."

Lucy smiled, "That's Grace, reading books that I wouldn't have thought about reading." She sighed, "Sometimes I wished I paid attention to what she read. It would explain a lot of what runs in her mind."

Natsu turned to her, "Don't worry Lucy. Each one of you is smart in your own ways," he gave a smile worth of many suns from his. "Everyone has their own strengths if we acted the same the world would have been not worth living."

Gray slapped Natsu on the back, "Who knew that Natsu would have a scholar like a mind at times?"

Lucy smiled, she was surprised but happy about Natsu's stroke of brilliance. She's seen it at times but only when it's needed the most. Which she could take the privilege of seeing. ' _Mom, you should see us now. Grace and I have finally found our own home.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

It didn't take that long for the guild to be built, not with Gajeel's help. He had managed to work day and night until it was finally up. He had taken one day off, to take Grace Heartfilia out on a date. He had to say, it was a nice change from everything that he had ever known.

Gajeel was able to keep her away from Lucy and the rest of Natsu's team. He was able to see the girl being able to relax and enjoy her time away from the guild. He had even found out what she liked. From favorite colors to the season she liked best. Along with one of her few cherished childhood memories. He was not surprised to find that it's one with Lucy in it. He even found out that she loved hearing thunderstorms.

"I don't know what you think but whenever I hear them, I feel more recharge and relax than anything else in the world." She had a faraway look in her eyes. "I also love the sound of the sea, how it crashes onto the land."

Gajeel purred, he loved the sound of her voice as she spoke. "You sound like a woman, who craves for other kinds of crashes in her life." Grace had given him a strange look until he saw something flash in her eyes and brought a blush to her cheeks. He did everything he could, not to laugh at her. "Can I take this as a sign of not being with anyone?" Grace became pale after he had to pinpoint something about herself. "Good to know that I'll have you all to myself."

The rest of the day had passed with them walking through the town. Seeing their fellow guildmates walking through the market. Or in Natsu and company had done, was following the couple around town. Gajeel had heard enough of Lucy hissing towards Natsu, Gray, and Erza. About giving Gajeel and Grace time alone. But he heard something that he would never have thought about before, even from Natsu. "Someone has to chaperone them, we want to keep Grace pure until he asks her to marry him."

Gajeel knew that with dragons, mates mean more than marriage. But he forgot that Grace came from human understanding. Meaning he would have to do things right, even with human standards. Especially if he wanted to keep her in his life, along with any children that they would have in the future. He had to agree with Natsu, he would have to marry his mate.

He gave a sigh, which caused Grace to look at him. "Is something wrong, Gajeel?"

"No," he shook his head. "Sorry, just had too many voices running through my head."

She smiled, "You can say it. You've had enough of my shadows following us." She glanced behind her, seeing a blur of people running into hiding places. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Does it bother you," he asked with wanting to know what she thought.

She shook her head, "After having a life full of no worries and no one who cares, other than your sister." She looked towards the sky, as it was making its way into darkness. "It's kind of nice knowing that there is someone out there that cares." She chuckled after hearing a couple of the guys falling over each other. "I think a crowd is a bit much though, why couldn't they ask for a double date or something? It would have been a lot easier on everyone."

"Really," called out the voices of her sister's beloved team. Along with a few other guildmates that followed them.

Grace closed her eyes, "I didn't know that many others had followed." She gave a glare towards Natsu, "You're way too loud for me not hearing anyone else!"

Gajeel laughed, he may have hated having people following him like they had done that day. But he had to be proud that his new guild had cared for Grace, it was enough for him to let it go. He wrapped an arm around her. "Well, I knew that they had been following us. Salamander can't even hide them from me." He saw the light squirming from the girl. He was enjoying the sense of predator and prey action that they were having. "But it's good to know that they care for you and Bunny, to know that they will always keep an eye on you."

Grace laughed, "I think its more on, they had seen me tiger out on Laxus and hope that I would do the same to you." This caused many chuckles from the shadows around them. "See, I seemed to know what they had hoped for." She made their way towards the newly built guild, where most of the people were happy to see.

"Can I ask for another date," he asked with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Sure," she glanced around for a moment. "But next time, can you try not telling the whole guild about it," she gave a wink before going into the guild.

She left Gajeel by the door with many of guild members coming towards the doors. When he saw Natsu coming towards him, he reached out and grabbed his scarf, making him stay where he was at. Allowing many others to pass on by, but Lucy stayed and looked at Gajeel.

"Don't worry Bunny, I'm just going to talk to him." Lucy turned to walk into the guild allowing the two Dragon Slayers to talk. "I heard your comment about marriage before mating, am I correct?"

Natsu shrugged, "So?"

Gajeel let the pink haired slayer go when he saw that he wasn't going to go anywhere. "Do you know what I should do, I mean it's something I really don't know about human culture?"

Natsu sighed, "It's new to me too." He glanced into one of the windows of the guild. He saw many people that they could talk to, but none seemed to pop out much. "We could always talk to Lucy, I mean she's close to Grace and sees what her outlook of it is." He sighed when he only got a stare from the dark slayer. "It was just a thought."

"No," Gajeel shook his head and sighed. "You had a point about talking to Lucy about, it's just hard to get her alone without Grace."

"I can always see about Gray taking her out of job or something." He saw the light behind the eyes of Gajeel, causing him to gulp. "I mean, like a day or something. Something close by."

"As much I might not like it, but it's a good one. If not Gray, ask Erza. At least I know she wouldn't try anything." He tapped Natsu on the shoulder. "Thanks, Natsu, you've become something I didn't see coming."

"What's that," asked the man in question.

"Someone to lean on," Gajeel shook his head. "Who knew you'd come up with some good advice from time to time."

Natsu smiled, "Can you tell Lucy that, I don't think she notices."

"No, I think she didn't want to build upon the big brain you have."

"Hey," causing him to stop talking and going into his brain. "Make it stop, it hurts."

The two walked in, seeing Lucy and Grace looking towards them. "What hurts," the two asked together, something Gajeel had gotten used to. Causing many within the guild to stop with what they were doing and dropped their jaws.

"Him thinking," he pointed towards Natsu.

The two shook their heads, "Figures," saying as one again.

Gray glared at the two, "If I didn't know about your history and all. One must ask if you're twins?"

The two looked at each other before looking back him, "Why?"

"Doing shit like that!"

The elder man came walking towards the table that the group had found themselves in. "I can explain that." When he had gotten everyone's attention, he gave a sad smile. "The blood adoption that Jude had said, wasn't the kind that was legal." He glanced the two of them with a smile but his eyes were sad. "It's illegal but binding. The adoption requires not the blood of the parents, but the blood of a sibling."

Everyone had given unreadable looks. Even Lucy and Grace had a hard time understanding. Grace spoke up, "Just say what it is, sir?"

"Soul sisters bond, the kind that you'll be forever sisters. No matter the life time you live in, you'll always live as sisters." He shook his head. "It's known to be the most outlawed binding spell in the world and Jude used it to keep the two of you together."

Gajeel glared at the man, "Any other surprises they should know about?"

"If they ever marry. They must keep the Heartfilia name with their husbands. In order to keep whatever children safe." The guild became silent, seeing Heartfilia's seemed to have no choices of their own. Not even hearing many of what they've learned so far. "Heartfilia name isn't from your father but your mother. Who holds the name with power from her long line of her family. Jude used it to build the railroad with the name and power."

Natsu sat down upon the floor with pain in his eyes, "Wow!" He shook his head. "Who knew that a name could hold so much power?"

Grace closed her eyes, she had enough of everything. She had gotten up on her feet and ran out the doors. She heard the voices of Lucy and her friends, but she didn't want to stop. She had enough of an information overload to care to stop. Grace had stopped running, when she found herself in the park, not far from the guild itself. She found a place to sit upon the ground, hoping that the wandering souls would leave her alone.

After some time of being alone, she felt a presence but knew it to be Gajeel. She felt that he was keeping his distance, but close enough in case she needed him. She also felt something else in the area, an electrical charge. Grace glanced up towards her left and saw the massive man, who she had fought before coming towards her.

Laxus raised his hand, bringing in his yellow lightning. She saw it building within his hand. She also saw a deadly look in his stormy eyes. Grace pushed herself onto her feet, channeling her energy for the attack that she saw was coming. A blink of an eye; Gajeel stood before her, just as the lightning bolt had hit his iron rod of his arm.

"Gajeel," Grace gasped. She saw him nearly stumble from the attack, which caused her to launch her own attack on the blonde mass. Her skin turned into the draconic diamond form before raising her own hand. "ICE LIGHTNING BLAST." When her power hit the Fairy Tail master's grandson, he fell to the ground in a screaming pain. It was enough to cause the guild to come out to see what had happened.

"She bested Laxus," gasped some within the ground.

"Who is she ...?"

"GRACE," Lucy cried out while running towards the diamond shaped draconic woman before them. Once she reached her. Lucy grabbed Grace's face, "Come back to me! What caused you to do this, this isn't one of your forms."

"Remember I took out Gajeel, after sinking my nails into him?" When Grace saw her sister nod. "I some how took his Dragon Slayer abilities and made them my own."

"But you been so good about not doing this," she glanced and saw that Gajeel was on the ground with smoke coming off of him. "What happened before you attacked Laxus?"

"Laxus was about the strike me, I was going to just allow it. You know get it out of his system," she shook her head. "But Gajeel got in between us and took it." Grace closed her eyes, allowing her body to change back to her normal self. "It was then that my instincts took over and became my own version of a Dragon Slayer and took out Laxus with one hit."

"ONE HIT," cried out three people, who stood in front of Laxus. Which Grace could smell their fear. Their misplaced fear for the safety of their fallen friend.

Grace pulled her hands towards her eyes, "I guess I'm a bit too powerful for my own good."

Gajeel growled, his red eyes flashed in a way that Grace couldn't read. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, he deserved it! After what he said that he wanted from you and Bunny. It was the matter of time before someone was able to put a hit on him." His eyes wandered towards the small master. "I think it's time you tell your grandson, everything."

"Tell him what," exclaimed the tall male in armor. Grace knew he was and what he used for magic, he could be a borderline of darkness if he went that direction that was. "Tell us, Master. It may be easier if he heard if from of us, then hear it from you," he then pointed his finger towards Grace, "Or even her."

Grace laughed darkly, "Spirit finder like you can do no harm towards me." Causing many to have their jaws dropped at her statement. "I see more color of spirits than you do. If you did, you would know the true color of your friend's spirit."

The green haired male glared at her, "Now see here ..."

Gajeel stood up at that point, "Whatever you're about to say, save it." He glanced towards the gathering guild members. "Just know this, if anyone tries to strike her again. No matter if she strikes you, I'll strike you as well." He then turned away, Grace could see that he had enough.

The brown haired girl in green glared towards the master. "What's going on, master?"

Makarov sighed, "His father was almost their father, too." This caused those who hadn't know; which were many, to have shock looking faces. Even Laxus' group of friends were near to the sick side since they knew his obsession with the girls. "And also if he keeps up with anger that he has, he can find himself kicked out. For life."

The armored man asked, "Isn't that a bit much, master?"

"I'm up to the rafters with his mood swings, Bickslow." The small man glared towards his grandson. "All this stress can only be tolerated for so long." When Laxus came too, at least to most around them believed that he had just woke up, but Grace knew better. He had been listening, since the moment Gajeel had left.

Grace sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I've too long with the deep feeling of not wanting to care." She glanced towards Lucy, who was tearing up from her words. "Sorry, sis. I'm afraid that I may be too powerful to even be around you or your friends."

A golden flash came between the two sisters, bringing forth Loke. He smirked towards the sisters and glanced around. "Wow, all that power came from you, Grace?"

"Not in the mood for this, brother."

Loke opened his suit jacket and dug out a pair of keys and threw them to Grace. "Since I have a house, just outside of town." He gave her a heartwarming smile. "You can have it, you'll don't have to worry about paying rent or anything." He then turned to Natsu. "Show her where it is since you'll be neighbors."

Lucy gaped at her new spirit, "What? You're giving your place to my sister?"

Loke chuckled, "Chill Lucy." He shook his head. "Don't you like your place too much to even want to move?"

"You have a point," she stated.

"We were almost sibling," asked the deep voice of the blonde on the ground.

Grace turned her focus back to him, her eyes dulled from not wanting to experience any more emotions for the day. "Yeah, your father cursed our mother because she wouldn't accept his marriage proposal." She turned her eyes towards the flowers nearby. "She saved my life knowing that she was cursed, causing her death."

Laxus grumbled, "I didn't know."

"Bickslow," Grace called, becking him over with her finger. The man seemed interested in what she wanted. Once he was in front of her, she placed her fingers on his cheekbones and near his eyes. "FOCUS SIGHT."

"SHIT," he cried out before fallen onto the ground. Lucky for him the sky had darkened a lot. To where not much of the lights would hurt his eyes, but the magic to make his eyes focus was a bit much.

"Look at Laxus and tell those around, what you see."

Bickslow did as he was told and said, "His soul is fucking red. Red as blood and anger that is seeping through his soul. The kind that has been there for years, not just a fester small amounts but years of build up." His body shook. "Why haven't I seen this? This is fucking messed up man!"

Grace came to him and waved her hand over him, "END FOCUS SIGHT." She turned away from him, only to see the guild at large had mixed feeling about many things. She didn't know if it was because of her or because of what they've learned about the lightning blonde. She let a breathe out of her lips before grabbing Natsu, "Take me home."

He saw the pain in her eyes and voice, he knew not to argue with her, so he took her to her new home. Natsu could still feel her hand on his sleeve and knew that she was lost within her own mind. He leads her to a cottage that was just a bit further down the road from his own. It was bigger than his own, which was near a stream that he likes to fish from time to time.

"Grace," Natsu called out to her, seeing that her eyes focused back to him. "Why did you want Bicks to see what he saw?"

She shook her head, "I don't know but I was getting tired of his friends thinking that he was a god." She smiled when she saw the smirk on his lips. "I know you've seen it too." Grace then moved her sight towards the road ahead of them. "I guess after seeing Gajeel harmed because he wanted to protect me. I guess I snapped a bit too much."

"I think it was awesome," he gave his cheeky grin. He then glanced towards the road too. "I hate how he treats Gramps, thinking he can get away with things because he's the master's grandson."

"That's how I felt," a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes. "But now I'm afraid that I might find myself kicked out of Fairy Tail after what I had just done."

"No," growled Natsu, his eyes turned towards her with heat that even caused his hands to light up. "I won't allow that to happen!"

"Natsu," she gasped. "I don't think people will allow me to be around them." She shrugged her shoulders, "Other than you and my sister, but no one else would want to be around me."

When they found themselves where they needed to be. They saw a sign that Natsu had known to say, 'The Lion's Den,' changed to, 'Grace's Haven.' It caused the two to smile.

"Who know," stated Natsu with wander in his voice. "Who knew that Loke was changing things around for you." He glanced around, "The white picket fence wasn't here before."

Grace made her way into the yard with Natsu behind her. She found her keys and opened the door to an overwhelming sense of home for the young woman. All the furniture looked handmade, rustic with a little modern flair. It was enough to make Grace to feel at ease with it all.

Natsu smiled, "I helped him make all of this." He chuckled, "Loke said it was one of the things that he enjoyed doing." He then glanced around the walls with a few pictures of many guild members that were painted. "He enjoyed life and now I know why."

The two found a few new paintings with Grace, Lucy, Natsu and even Gajeel in a few places. Grace smiled, "They don't look that old."

Natsu yawned while stretching his arms. "Time for me to head home." He turned to her with a soft smile. "If you need anything, I'm next door."

"Thanks, Natsu."

"No worries." He walked to the door and then looked back, "I'll be by in the morning. We'll walk to the guild in the morning." Then the pink haired Dragon Slayer was gone.

Grace smiled before going to the door and locked it. Before going into the house and found a reasonable size kitchen. Master bedroom with its own master bath, two other bedrooms. Along with another bathroom, also a library/study. It was not a small place, far from it and it was enough room for Grace to enjoy. She wrapped her fingers around the necklace around her neck. Glancing down to see the stars of the Lion in the crescent moon.

"Thanks, brother."

She made her way to the bedroom. She was still full from an early dinner she had with Gajeel that evening. She turned on the lights and made her way to the closet, where she found that it was sock full of clothes in her size. After seeing her closet, she went into the kitchen and found that it was stock full of food.

' _He took care of everything . . . I don't know if I should feel happy or worried? Then again, he wouldn't need money where he's living.'_ She remembered some talk that she had heard Lucy and Layla talking about the Celestial World. Where money wasn't needed. ' _Time for bed.'_

Gajeel had followed Natsu and Grace to Loke's old house. He had wondered what was going on, but he was able to hear what was going on. He was seeing Grace's new home, something that he had seen her eyes of her wanting. A place to call her own.

Once Natsu had made his way back down the road towards Gajeel. He stopped when he saw the dark Dragon Slayer in the shadows. He knew that there would not be fights with one another, but knew that he had sensed that Gajeel wanting to talk.

"What happened after I left?"

Natsu smirked, "She put a spell on Bickslow for him to see the true Laxus that I've known for a while." He glanced towards the cottage. "Grace's afraid that she might be kicked out of the guild for doing what she thought was right."

"Do you think that it might happen?"

Natsu frowned, "If it does, I'll quit and allow her and Lucy to tell me where to go next." He saw the shock look from Gajeel. "I go where Lucy goes and that also means Grace being there too." He chuckled, "If I know master enough, he wouldn't want to lose a Dragon Slayer. Knowing that he may need one in the future."

"Good point," stated Gajeel darkly. He sighed, "I know I'll go wherever Grace goes." He glanced towards the house before him, he hadn't been able to find a place of his own, yet. He almost wondered if he could just walk up there, just to see if she was alright.

"Go for it, Gajeel." He had a surprise look in his eyes. "Just go to her, I know you want to. There are other rooms in the cottage for you sleep in."

"You trust me," asked Gajeel.

"No," stated Natsu. "But you need a place to live too." He glanced towards the cottage, "Plus I smelled enchantments in the house. You won't be able to sleep in the same room with her because of them being there."

"What the hell," gasped Gajeel. "Who the hell did that?"

"I think it was Loke or someone who he brought to the house recently."

The dark Slayer grumbled but made his way to the cottage. He was about to knock on the door when it opened by a maid looking woman. She gave a smile, "Big brother said you might be by." She let him in and lead him to one of other bedrooms. "This will be your room. I'll let Grace know that you're here."

"No," Gajeel stated with warmth in his eyes. "Please allow her to sleep. I can see that she hasn't had that much sleep."

The maid nodded, "I understand." Then the woman fazed out in pink sparkling magic.

Gajeel shook his head, "She much is one of Bunny's," before turning in for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel/OC and Natsu/Lucy

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 8

The next day; Grace did not want to get out of bed. She had heard from the voices last night that one of Lucy's spirits had allowed Gajeel in last night. She wasn't worried about him staying the night or anything, she was more worried about the people in the guild. For some odd reason, she was able to fall asleep knowing that he was in the house with her. She didn't feel alone.

As she laid in bed, she heard him moving around the cottage into the kitchen. She heard him moving pots and pans, cursing from the amount of food he found around the house. She nearly giggled, she found it funny how it wasn't just her that found that the house was ready to live in. Grace then heard Gajeel go back to his bedroom for a moment and heard the closet open.

"What the fucking hell, how in the hell did that cat know what I like in clothes?!"

Grace nearly slapped her face, trying to prevent her laughter being known by the slayer. She had no idea that living with such a man would be fun. She knew that he heard that she was awake and knew that she couldn't hide in her room for much longer. So she pulled her blankets off of her and made it into her bathroom. Where she showered and changed into one of her new outfits.

She came out wearing tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She also found a forest green jean jacket and walked towards the kitchen. Where she found Gajeel busy making, what looked to be a well-rounded breakfast. She saw him in white pants with a dark green tunic with black edging to it. It made his muscles look more rip than normal.

She allowed him to take full control of the kitchen, while she sat at the counter, watching him. Grace never thought she would enjoy seeing his muscles move. The way he swayed as he moved his hips. When he looked over his shoulder towards her, giving her a grin that sparked her soul. At least she thought was her soul.

"Morning," he stated in a calm sounding voice.

"Morning," she replied kindly.

"I can smell that you were deep in thought, care to share what kind of thoughts they were?"

Grace placed her elbow on the counter, leaning into her hand with her chin. "I'm afraid to say. It might give you a big head."

"You might be right," stated Gajeel. He went back with his work that he was doing. Before turning back around with a couple of plates and placed them on the counter. He also went back and grabbed a couple of cups of coffee. "Nice place."

Grace took a drink of her coffee, smiling she tasted the Irish Cream. Her eyes sparkled, as she looked towards Gajeel. "It is, I found out that I owned it last night. Thanks to some lion sparkling into existence."

The man chuckled, it was deep that she could feel like rolling thunder. It was soothing to Grace, making her believe that he was her own personal storm. "I hope you didn't mind me crashing here last night."

Grace shook head, "I don't mind." Her lips pulled back to a small smile. "This place is a bit big for just me. I wouldn't mind if you stayed, knowing that you haven't found a place yet . . ." She glanced away from a moment. ". . . and from what I've heard, even Lucy's spirits stock your room with clothes for you."

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay."

Grace found herself to look into his eyes, "I don't mind."

It was enough for the two of them to eat their breakfast in peace. After which the two cleaned dishes before heading out the door, where the two found Natsu making his way to them. He had a super grin on his face.

Gajeel glared at the pink haired loon, "What got you so cheerful this morning?"

"Happy told me that the guild has been on Laxus' ass last night." His eyes found Grace's, which were bluer than he had ever seen them before. "No one blames you for what you had to do. Everyone was wondering who would be the one to peg him down a notch." It was when they started to become more green. Indicating that her emotions could be determined by the color of her eyes. "No one is going to demand that you leave, Grace."

Grace smiled, "Thanks, Natsu." She glanced towards Gajeel, who looked a bit more relaxed than he did before. She knew then that he was also worried about what had happened. "We should get going."

The three found their way into the guild after a few minutes of walking. Finding Lucy with her friend Levy, with smiles on their faces. Yesterday at the park; Grace hardly remembered Levy and her two guy friends being there. How she had new eyes for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Grace didn't know if those eyes were towards friendship or something more, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged towards her fading memories and went towards the bar and asked for a coffee.

Gajeel came up behind her. Letting Mira know what kind of coffee that Grace needed before ordering his own. She had to smile at the alpha demure that he was having. ' _Did his ego got questioned because I took over in the attack?'_ She gave a glance towards him before looking towards the room. ' _No but there are too many men's eyes on me. I'm not liking this.'_

Natsu came up to her, grabbing her hand and dragged her towards the board. She heard the growl from Gajeel but Natsu wasn't listening. The pink haired storm builder went from one flyer to the next. Trying to find something the would pop out for his new sister. He found something, waving it in her face.

"This is something that you, Erza and Gray can do," he stated loudly.

Causing the two others to come over to them; Gray asked, "Now what are we doing?"

"It says that there a small group of bandits that's been hiding in the forest. I was thinking that the two of you can take Grace out and see how she might fit in our team."

Erza smiled with warmth, "That's a good idea. Plus, it would get us to know what we're working with, without Lucy being there." She glanced over towards Lucy, who was still talking to Levy. "Can you keep her busy today?"

"Yep," stated Natsu with his cheesy grin.

Gray shrugged, "It's not like I was doing anything." He took the flyer and walked towards Mira. "I guess Erza, Grace, and I are doing this." She gave him the okay and Grace's coffee, for him to hand off to her. Then the group of three were gone.

Gajeel hissed, "I hope she'll be alright."

"Don't worry so much," Natsu gave a glare. Then his found Lucy, who walking was towards them. "Look who's coming over."

Gajeel's eyes followed Natsu's and sure enough, she was standing before them with a glare of her own in her eyes. He could see why Natsu likes her, she was a spitfire. Even Grace was one, but she was only one who fired his soul for her.

"Where's Grace?"

Natsu gave a grin, "Don't worry, she's out with Erza and Gray."

"Where, I would like to come too?"

Gajeel sighed, "She went so we could talk to you." Lucy turned to him and saw the determination in his eyes, the kind that old her to see where it went. "Please bunny," he glanced around. "Is there somewhere we can all talk?"

"Yeah," she leads back to her apartment. She was a little uncomfortable about Gajeel being there. But knew she would have to be comfortable for Grace's sake. Even though she knew that Levy liked him. "So what's going on?"

The guys sat around the room, wanting Lucy to be where they could see her. Gajeel went for what was bugging him. "I wasn't raised around much human culture and wanted to know about this thing about marriage."

Lucy glanced towards Natsu, "Why couldn't you help?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't taught anything about it either."

She closed her eyes, allowing a sigh to leave her lips. "I guess I can help since you want to do things for Grace." She saw the nod and she went on. "It's a relationship in which two people. Who have pledged themselves to each other in the manner of a husband and wife, without legal issues."

Gajeel nodded, "I get that but it feels like I don't understand much . . ."

Lucy could see the struggle behind his eyes. It was the only thing that she could see his feelings running away from him. "A girl always dreams about her wedding. Wearing a white dress, walking down the alley. Having her friends and family to share it with, and the honeymoon that follows. Where the two go off on a romantic vacation . . ." She gave a smile, "Grace had always loved the seashore."

Natsu was getting into the topic, just because of seeing Lucy smiling. "What else does include?"

"Well," she put her finger to her lips. "Like I said, the bride dresses in white and groom dresses in a tux. She would be walking down the alley with flowers in her hands. With a maid of honor and a couple bride's maids, while the guy has a best a man and groomsmen." She gave a list of many things along with showing them a few pictures that she had of her parent's wedding. It was when she saw the understanding in the Slayers' eyes.

' _I didn't realize how much they didn't know about normal human culture.'_ Lucy glanced towards her bookshelves and found a book for Gajeel to read. It was a bit of a romance book but it would give him more of an understanding of what he was missing out on. "I know you might not want to read this book, it would give you an insight of what I'm saying and a bit more."

Gajeel glared at the book, seeing the picture of the cover was enough of wanting to throw it back at Lucy. But he was the one who asked her for help, without saying so much. He took the book, giving her a nod before leaving the apartment behind. He had a feeling that he would be seeing Grace soon and wanted to be back at the guild when she came back.

He heard Lucy and Natsu following him back the guild. He heard Lucy asking Natsu if Gajeel was serious about being with Grace. Natsu had told her that he was and Gajeel was now living in Grace's new place but in his own bedroom. Explaining about the enchantments around the house.

"Wow," he heard Lucy gasp with wander in her voice. "Levy will be heartbroken knowing that Gajeel has eyes for someone else."

He heard Natsu sigh, "Sorry Luce, but his eyes are for your sister."

"I can see that," she growled. "I guess Grace could have done worse without Gajeel. I least I know as a Dragon Slayer, he wouldn't allow any harm come to her. You overprotective bastards that you are."

Gajeel had to chuckle, it was rare to hear Lucy curse but it was funny all the same. Once inside the guild, he found a place in the dark corner and sat down. Mira came over, asked what he wanted and told her that he just wanted some water. She came back with it, along with a few other glasses after seeing Natsu and Lucy sitting with him.

"Do you guys need anything else?"

Lucy glanced up, "I'm waiting for Grace before deciding on anything."

"Same," stated the two slayers.

The barmaid left them to their corner. They didn't wait long when the group of three came into the door. Gray looking pissed, while Erza looked shocked and Grace looked defeated. When Grace saw them, she went to them and allow Gajeel to pull her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Gray and Erza followed, but stood next to the table, glaring at Grace.

Natsu; the one one brave enough to ask, "What happened?"

"She took out the ten bandits, BY HERSELF." He gave a huff. "Grace took charge and took them out, long before Ezra and I had a chance to battle up."

Erza smiled, "First time I went on a job and just watched." She glanced towards Gray with a smile. "You have to admit that she took it with authority over the wolves and grace of a warrior."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT," stated Gray with heat in his eyes. "I'm so used to Lucy that I was afraid that she would have gotten harmed!"

The guild had stopped a while ago. After seeing the group had entered and seeing Grace's downcasted body language. Every one of them just wanted to know what was the problem. So far, not many could find any.

"She did manage to dislocate her shoulder to get the leader," stated Erza with glee her her voice. ". . . and still, manage to hold him until the Rule Knights to take them away."

Gajeel growled, "You dislocated your shoulder?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm double jointed," she even proved her point by showing them what she could do. Along with the sound of popping from her bones as she moved.

The lone small boy in the place drooled. "So COOL."

The father gasped, "Shit! I need to find a limber woman."

Bickslow gulped, "If Gajeel wasn't around her. I may have to see how double jointed she is."

Lucy's eyes popped out of her face. "Where in the HELL did you learn to DO THAT?"

Grace glared towards her sister. "Three months on the road! Running into dangers and other mages. Life is a teacher of its own, Lucy." She got up and threw her jacket off, showing off some scars from her arms. "Got some cut from an ice wizard with spiky white hair."

"Lyon," growled Gray, seeing the tail tale signs of some of the cuts that he had made.

Grace nodded, "Yeah he was a number of his own." She lifted her shirt to where they saw a cut across her ribs. "Some Rune Knight with glasses. Nearly took me out thinking I was some criminal's sister or something. Saying I looked like this guy, Cobra or something."

"Lahar," gasped Erza, seeing his signature attack and ask questions later.

Gajeel didn't mind the scars but he did mind how she got them. She turned around to lift the shirt to show her back. "A wild dog of some kind." Showing angry scars that had not yet healed but didn't look too bad. She pulled her shirt back to place and faced her sister. "I'm not afraid of pain Lucy, what I'm afraid is not getting up to finish the fight."

Many within guild raise up their glasses, cheering after hearing Grace's declaration. She felt gratitude from those around her. Seeing that she may be the one to get into Lucy's head of understanding of being a true mage. "I do have a question," she leaned into the table to look into Lucy's brown eyes. "Would you kill, if it were to save a life?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what Lucy would say. All they saw was the shock and the pain running through blonde's head. Grace glanced up and saw the Lightning Dragon leaning from his lookout upstairs. He gave a small nod, seeing that she had somehow earned his respect.

When Lucy didn't say anything, Grace sighed. "If someone stood next to me with a knife to my throat and had a way to kill them." Her eyes looked into her sister once more. "Would you take the kill?"

"Yes," gasped Lucy, tears leaking out of her eyes as she said it.

"Since you have that kind of mindset, use that in the field. Don't become the victim, become the hidden tiger I know you can be. Strike before they hit you," her eyes strained to show her sister what she lacked. "Use your dancing skills to get out of the way."

"Grace ...?"

She smirked, "Gray gave me the play by play on how you get Natsu or him to save you." She leaned down and whispered. "It's more of a turn on for men to see that you can handle things." When a blush dusted on Lucy's cheeks, giving people a chance to whistle. "It seems your blush is driving this crowd wild."

Cana yelled from the bar, "GO, GIRL! Show these men what they're missing from a classy girl."

Grace and Lucy blushed from hearing the drunken girl. Gajeel reached out and dragged Grace into his lap, while Natsu wrapped his own arm around Lucy. Bring an end to the guild's drama fest.

Grace glanced towards the second floor once more. Seeing a smirk from the proclaim 'Lightning God.' He had gotten up from his seat, causing everyone to look towards him. Laxus made his way down the stair. Making his way towards the table. Allowing everyone to see him standing near the group he openly hated. Once there he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Do you still see red," his eyes turned towards Grace.

"I turned that part of my brain off. Seeing too many souls can give one a headache." She glanced up towards the second floor. "You should ask your friend, he has to wear sunglasses at times."

Laxus nodded, "Understood." He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Grace again. "I was going to plan an all Fairy Battle Royale." This caused everyone to look his way. "Was going to have Ever to turn all the girls to stone during the Miss Fairy Tail contest. Then get all the men to come running and hunt me down, to do an all out battle for the top fairy." He shook his head. "You stopped those plans after yesterday after you saw into my soul and making Bickslow see it as well."

Grace leaned back into Gajeel after hearing many voices within the room. "How about this," stated Grace with a smirk on her face. "You can still have an all Fairy Battle Royale, but without turning us women into stone! The men who want to do so will be allowed to battle you. But not in the city." She saw many men within the room nodding their agreement. "We can have a friendly game outside of town. Inviting people to watch with a rune safety net to protect others from stray spells."

Laxus smirked darkly, but not he had done before. "No, I want the winner of all these losers to battle me."

Grace stood up and looked into his eyes, "No you don't. You want to know who is the strongest of all the slayers of Fairy Tail." She glanced around the guild hall, seeing and feeling the building of power within. "How about this, those that want to battle can battle and the end of all of it is the high light battle of the slayers."

Makarov gasped, "We could use this as a fundraising event!" He glanced towards Mira. "Make the arrangements for Fairy Tail's Royale for one month from today! We will start planning and have those that want to battle to sign up and train."

Laxus glanced towards his grandfather with raised eyebrows. "You weren't supposed to agree with all of this?"

Makarov gave a Natsu sized grin, "For once my boy, this idea will be great!" He turned around to talk with a couple of people to make the arrangements.

The blonde stunned man glanced towards the Auburn woman. "You . . . you are something else." His stormy eyes gave her a sense of pride. "You managed to get what I want in all of this and still make the old man happy." He shook his head. "You have some gift . . . sister." Everyone within the room gasped at him. "After hearing what my dad did to your mother . . . and knowing the history you have . . ."

Grace gave him her hand, which he took and shook his hand. "This means that you must be civil," she stated with warmth in her eyes. "Plus, you have to include Lucy in this too."

Laxus nodded, "I can do that." He gave her nod and then to Lucy, before walking away.

"Can you see his soul," asked Gray with worry in his voice.

Grace closed her eyes for a moment, before looking towards him. "His soul is changing, give it time. But it's changing." She closed her eyes for a moment again and was able to block the sight again. "Everything takes time but he realizes he can have his way but not as forceful as before. Then things will be a lot easier for everyone."

Gajeel crossed his arms, grumbled. "You're my mate, not some miracle worker for the guild to be fixed by your loving fucking hands."

Grace laughed with warmth for the iron slayer, she leaned towards him with a kiss on his cheek. "That tough guy attitude won't go very far." She saw the love within his eyes, the kind she could only see. "I was taught by the best teachers on how a lady should act. One teacher made the mistake of telling me I should marry a king after my lessons."

"That good," asked Gajeel.

Lucy nodded, she leaned onto the table. "I hated those lessons, but yes. Grace knows how to debate and negotiate better than anyone that has ever lived." She laughed, "She even negotiated the staff on letting us running away from home." Her smile grew. "Poor Mr. Williams, he couldn't win against Grace."

Grace shrugged, "I was trying to get out of there without hurting anyone." She shrugged her shoulders after remembering the guy begging for them to stay. "He wasn't ready for what I had to say."

Natsu glanced towards Laxus' group, "I'm surprised that you had gotten him to listen." He turned his eyes towards Grace. "What did you use on him. All I saw was ice and white lightning hitting him before making it to the park."

"Ice lightning," she stated, causing many to look at her. "I don't know how it was possible. But having a draconic form after battling with Gajeel with the Phantom Lord issue. Had brought forth new powers." Her eyes became sorrow, she could feel it and it hurt. "I'm more afraid of what else I can do, just by instinct alone."

"Does that mean you're a slayer too?"

After hearing Natsu ask the question, it brought everyone to look at one another. Seeing everyone's eyes had the same question running through their own minds. Then everyone glanced towards the master, who was on the bar with his drink. Seeing the man lost within his own mind.

"The papers never said what kind of tests they had done on Grace. Just said that they had done them, but never listed what they were." He glanced up to the girl in question. "It could mean that you were turned into one. Or your abilities had found a way to protect you from a threat and used it to your advantage."

Lucy gasped, "So you either had a lacrama placed in you like Laxus. Or they had found another way of making you into a super mage." At this moment she saw tears trying to get out of Grace, causing her to get up and hug her. "Sis, whatever it is. I'll be there for you."

Grace sighed, "If we had gone through a sister soul bond, wouldn't that make you into something like me?"

Makarova placed his drink on the bar before putting his hand to his chin. "Now that is a question."

Bickslow sighed, "Soul bonds may exchange with blood. But it's your souls that are exchanged more than the blood. So if you have had these abilities but can't share them." He had glanced towards the two girls and was able to see. "I only see a small amount of your souls mixed with one another. Not your magic."

The green hair man from Laxus' group spoke up. "I see runes placed on your body preventing anyone from taking your power. Even your own children; if you should have them, won't be able to have them."

"Good to know," stated Grace before looking at her skin and focus on one spot. "I see them, angry looking ones." She looked up towards the green haired man. "Dragon language?"

The man nodded, "The Ancient of the languages, I believe about a thousand or so years ago, from what I see."

Makarov asked, "Can you read what it says, Freed?"

The man made his way down to where Grace was, who gave a bow of respect before taking her arm to read. "This vessel holds the key to power . . . Protected by the laws of dragon and life." He gasped at her before stepping away from her. "Key of Higher Power . . . I thought that was a myth . . ."

"Freed," groaned the master. "You're not making much sense for those you speak the common language."

"Sorry master," Freed bowed but glanced towards Grace with sorry. "She was tested to see if a 'Key of Higher Power' could be made into flesh. Only one tested person survived . . ." He gasped as he realized, "Grace was the only survivor."

"I knew I was a freak, didn't know I was that kind of freak." Her eyes turned towards Laxus. "You want to see who the top fairy is, sign me up." Everyone tried to get her to stop, for she did not know her limits. "I want to see how far I can go."

"No," Laxus spoke with an unknown calmness that got everyone to listen. "I know from yesterday that I would lose and it wouldn't be fair for anyone else to fight you."

"Fair point," she stated. She turned towards the doors, she heard the master asking where she was going. Grace glanced over her shoulder, "Don't worry master. I have too much pent up energy and I need to do something about it."

Just before she had closed the door, she heard him call out for people to follow her. He wanted people to keep an eye on her, in case her past came to strike her. Grace could understand his reasoning, but she needed some space to where she wouldn't hurt anyone. So she did what she thought was right, running towards the forest that she had heard had monster nearby. As she ran, she felt the energy cracking at her limbs. It was enough to feel the fire in her veins, not because she had fire like Natsu. But pent up energy that was trying to come out.

Once she had found herself in the forest. She made a beeline to an area that she felt to have the nearest monster. When she ran out of the wooden area to a clearing and saw a thirty-foot tall looking bear. It stood about fifty feet from her, once it saw her it stood upon his hind feet and roared at her.

Grace raised her hands towards the towering monster, yelling out her energy. Blasting the monster will the energy that those had seen from afar to be described like a massive elemental blast. They could see many different ones, making many believe it was more than one person on a Wizard Saint scale. But saw the lone figure after the blast had taken out the monster.

They saw Grace Heartfilia, standing in the clearing on wobbly feet. Glancing around for more to take out. Every one of them could still feel her power building for the next attack. She opened her mouth, believing that she was going to scream. But a roar came out like nothing they had heard before, blasting away part of the forest before her. Once it was cleared again, there stood another monster that was taken out.

"SHIT," Gajeel turned towards Natsu. "I'm going to need your help to calm her ass down." The two Dragon Slayers ran towards the lone woman, who she had not noticed any of the Fairy Tail's members there. "LAXUS," Gajeel turned towards him. "THINK OF PLAN B IF THIS DOESN'T WORK."

Lucy gulped, "This has never happened before." She glanced around and saw many of her guildmates looked at Grace. Not in fear, but with respect of knowing that she caused damage away from others. She fished out her key, "OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LOKE!"

Loke popped out with a smirk, "You need me, princess?"

"MY SISTER DOES," she pointed towards Grace with two slayers trying to find a way to tackle her.

"Oh shit," he gasped, with eyes popping out of his head. "Good thing they're Dragon Slayers, otherwise that's not going to work."

"What do you mean," Lucy asked with fear in her eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

This caused many to look at the spirit; who looked like he wanted to do something, other than talk about it. "She is a 'Key of Higher Power,'" he stated with harsh tones. "When the Spirit King gave her that necklace, it was supposed to help with the extra amount of built up energy. From what I've seen, it either too much for the necklace or she found out something that got her worked up."

"I believe it's the later," stated Freed.

Loke growled, "What caused this?"

"I looked at her runes and told her what she was made to be and her being the only survivor."

"I'm going to hate doing this." He built up his energy to a massive looking fireball before slingshotting himself towards Grace. "REGULUS IMPACT!" He had just made it to her before the two slayers, who had no clue on what to do. Unlike most of his impacts, he stayed on her with his magic, trying to knock her out.

After a few minutes, she was able to see Loke. She gave him a warm smile, "Hi brother."

"Time for you to rest," he stated with warmth in his voice. He knew she was hurting from the information that she learned. "Being who you are isn't going to change how people feel about you." He glanced over his shoulder and she noticed the people. "Fairy Tail will always love and protect their own. You are part of them." He let his impact go, once he saw her eyes flutter. "Sleep, sister."

The two slayers came to them, just as Grace had passed out. Gajeel sighed after Loke had handed her off to him. "Not to feel like a downer, but I wanted to see if I could calm her first."

The lion spirit shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to." He glanced towards the sleeping girl. "The spirit king gave her the necklace to help with the pent up energy. So only a spirit can get her to this level of rest." He shook his head. "I never thought I would have to give it all into that impact before. I'm low on energy with one hit." He glanced over to Gajeel, "Don't bring up her past or the testings of her past."

He nodded, "She was asking questions and Freed being who is, he couldn't help but seek and find." Gajeel leaned on top of Grace's head, feeling her calm and relaxed. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Yeah, Lucy has to be there during battles." He glared towards Natsu. "Just in case something flares up, you'll going to have to find other ways to calm her with Lucy." Then glanced towards Gajeel. "You can always kiss her to get her shocked enough to get her into her right mind." His eyebrows flapping up and down.

"Point taken," Gajeel's voice gruffed out.

Loke sighed before making an exit back into the Spiritual World. It was also when the rest of Fairy Tail found their way to the three of them. Seeing Grace fast asleep in Gajeel's arms made everyone feel much calmer than before.

"What the hell," growled Laxus. "Was it me that refused her to a battle or something?"

"No," Natsu sighed. "It was the overwhelming knowledge that Freed dumped on her." He saw the green haired mage full of sorrow. "Don't let it get to you Freed, we didn't know how she would act."

Gajeel grumbled, "We just know what not to say around her." He leads the members away from the clearing, making his way towards Lucy. He saw the pain in her eyes. Once he reached her, "Don't worry about it, Bunny. She's asleep thanks to the cat."

Lucy smiled, trying not to cry or laugh from what he had told her. "Good to know."

The massive group made it back to the guild. Which the master saw many mixed feeling for the girl that he had seen passed out in Gajeel's arms. When he found his grandson, he waved him over to him. "What happened?"

"Shit if I know, Gramps." Laxus glanced toward the Auburn woman, who had wiggled her life into their own. "She has massive amounts of power though. If she wasn't Gajeel's, I swear I would be worshipping her daily." He turned to the elder man. "She puts our slayer magic to shame, even if you put us together to fight one person. She would still overpower us."

Makarov glanced towards Grace with his jaw hitting the floor. "Mavis, what did those monsters do to her? She was only a child when the Heartfilia's had found her."

Laxus glanced towards the older man, "We were told to not talk about her past anymore. After seeing her emotional state of empowerment, I have to agree."

"Who told you?"

"Loke, he's now Lucy's Spirit Lion."

Makarov nodded, "Then I'll agree." He shook his head. "Anything else?"

"Grace shouldn't be far from Lucy, exceptionally during battles. Saying that only a spirit can calm her down," he then glanced over to Gajeel. "Or getting him to man up and mate her already."

"That is more Grace's need of proving that he means what he says, more than anything. She doesn't want to rush things and not experience life like a true romantic that she is." He smiled with warmth. "Love can't be rushed."

Laxus chuckled, "I guess it's a good thing she's not mine." He turned to where he leaned against the bar, with his arms crossed. "It's strange that she would have an episode now and not sooner. Since Lucy said she had never seen her do this before."

The Fairy Tail's master glanced around, "How does the rest of guild feel about this?"

The blonde mass smiled, "Like a true Fairy style, they wouldn't give up on family." He glanced at many of those that had seen the event. "None of them will allow her to leave now."

They saw Gajeel's eyes; a love sick fool, who would follow her to the end of time. They could also see the pain that he was not able to calm her down. It nearly broke the two men, seeing him like he was.

"Go to him Laxus, he will need to understand what pent up energy would do to one's body." The elder man glanced at him. "You've experienced enough of those, with your lightning."

"Yeah, not something I want to experience again." Laxus glanced towards the dark slayer. "But I understand the pain in his eyes, though." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I see now that I've caused that in the guild lately. I guess this is my way to make that up."

"Glad that you see it that way, my boy."

The blonde mass with legs turned away from his grandfather. Making his way to the table that all eyes had been watching. He new then that he was going to have to look out for his new sister(s). Not just because of one but both.

' _Like Elfman likes to say. Time to man up.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel/OC and Natsu/Lucy

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 9

Grace's POV

Grace knew that she was lying within someone's arms, for some reason she knew that it was Gajeel that was holding her. She heard voices around her, it wasn't enough to cause a headache. But it was enough to know that she was still in the guild. The next voice that she heard, was enough to cause to believe that she might be dreaming.

"You need to find away to help with her excesses power that she seems to have."

' _Laxus… Why?'_

"What do you mean," rumbled the deep velvet voice of Gajeel.

"Just what I mean." She heard him take a breath. "I work with lightning magic and I tell you, the power build up is enough to cause some serious overload." She heard Laxus groan for a moment. "Believe me, I'm saying it's not pretty."

"Why do you want to help?" Of course, her sister would step in.

' _I was wondering that too.'_

"Because I don't want to see your sister hurt. Knowing that I could have been able to help." She heard him move closer towards Gajeel and myself. "For the time being, she needs tons of rest and relaxation after that overload of power that she let out."

Ding Dong, was sounded before the sound of slick shoes came closer.

"I have the remedy for that," stated the voice that she knew too well. ' _Loke.'_

"Hey man, what do you have a plan?"

Grace can always count on Natsu for being direct when needed.

"Well," she heard the sad sounding voice from Loke. "I was going to give you guys these tickets for Lucy and Grace for helping me for my problem." She heard some being placed on the table and shoved towards where Lucy was sitting. "That way, you'll relax."

Normal POV

Grace let out of a sigh before opening her eyes. ' _I was right, I was in Gajeel's arms. I can't believe he was comfortable to be in his arms.'_

"Hey Sunshine," Loke smirked. He made his way over to Grace and pulled her out of Gajeel's arms and pulled her close to him. "You look just as lovely as ever."

Many within the guild had chuckled, hearing Loke. Even though a few had wondered if he would try to go into somewhat pervy to get a spark out of her. But Gajeel was holding in his anger for the lion. He knew from the banter that Loke didn't mean it.

Grace placed her hands over his chest, pushed him away; at least tried to. "Now, now. I had thought since we're in a sense of being siblings that you would cut that OUT."

Gajeel smirked after hearing Grace. He was proud to know that she can handle herself.

Loke chuckled, "I wouldn't be a good brother if I can't say that you look nice. Now, can I?" Even with his sunglasses on, she was able to see the spark in his eyes. He snapped his fingers, causing the sound of music to form around them. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," she questioned. Grace really didn't understand what was going on.

Loke leads her into a simple waltz, it reminded her a time back at the Heartfilia way of living. A time that it may have been boring, but it was also a carefree life too. Going to dances. Meeting new people while doing it. Even though some of it was father trying to find a suitor for them.

Loke turned her around and she was pulled into another's arms. Grace had not been expecting that. She also didn't expect the person who took over, Bickslow.

"Hey Little Lady," he grinned with his signature tongue lully out.

She raised her eyebrow at him. ' _I would never imagine him, of all people to know how to dance in such a way.'_ Grace smiled at him, "Where did you learn to dance?"

He chuckled, "Well…" He glanced around for a moment before looking at her again. "I grew up around high society but ran away after them learning about my magic." He looked sad for a moment. "My magic is outlawed because of the dark nature that it could do."

Grace nodded, "I understand that …" She glanced around while feeling surprisingly comfortable in his arms. "Even my magic can go dark…" Her eyes found their way towards Lucy. "I'm just glad I had someone that understood me."

Bickslow chuckled, "That does make the world of good …" Then he turned and she was sent to another person.

Grace found herself in a face full of muscles before glancing up to see Laxus with a huge smile. He gave a chuckle, "Still confused about this guild?"

"You can say that," she admitted. "But I'm more confused about you and your buddies." She glanced towards Bickslow and a couple of the others. "Aren't you all still trying to overpower the guild and its members?"

Laxus shook his head. "Thanks to you that has stopped. Or have you forgotten?"

Grace sighed, "I guess with the power overload, I seemed to have a misplaced some of my memories for the moment."

"No worries," he stated with a grin. "Just know that whatever help you need. You can always come to me." She must have given him a worried look or something because he gave a small smile. "I really want to treat you like a sister, you and Lucy."

Grace felt her lips being pulled into a heartwarming smile. "Glad to hear." He then waltzed her out of his arms and into another. She may have been a little dizzy from all the partner changes but it was enjoyable. She found herself in Natsu's arms, which caused her to stumble. "Natsu?"

The pink haired madman chuckled, "Hey Grace."

She glanced around for a moment and saw that others had gotten Lucy to dance too, along with a few other women around. Grace then faced Natsu. "Since you don't have land legs for this, I'm taking over!"

Causing many within the guild to laugh. Grabbing onto Natsu with a tighter hold and lead him across the floor. "Hey!" Which she gave him a lovely glance. "From what I've understood, men should be doing the leading."

Grace chuckled, "Sure you can, while you dance like a drunk."

"Woohoo, she got you there," a voice called from one of the older men.

Natsu glared at the voice. "You want to take the dance, Macao?" He turned Grace out of his arms and into the dark haired man's arms, who took over the dance. "Because I don't think you can do better."

The older man smirked and showed all within the guild that he was really good at dancing and not just drinking. "At least a woman like you, isn't afraid to put a guy in his place."

She laughed, "No, not at all." After another twirl. She found herself into another muscular arms but knew it was before looking up. "I was wondering when you would cut in, Gajeel."

A deep sounded rolling thunder of a chuckle answered her, before she glanced up, into his red eyes. "Well Goddess, you should look around." Grace looked around, she would never imagine that anyone would be dancing the waltz in a place like that. "For some odd reason, I feel that this guild has improved just having you and your sister here."

Grace gave a heartwarming smile. "Not that I'm complaining, but how do you know how to dance?"

Gajeel gave her one of his special smirks. "I was watching how everyone was dancing." His red eyes sparkled as he held some kind of knowledge within. "As a good fighter that I am. I watch and adapt."

Grace leaned into him for a moment, feeling his muscles near her cheek. "Dancing is a form of fighting if you think about it."

Lucy happened to be near them with Gray. "What to do you mean Grace?"

"Well if you think about it," she pulled away from Gajeel. "Look at your partner's hips and shoulders. From these, you know where they are making their move." She saw the understanding within the people in the guild, but Lucy. "Think of it like this Lucy, your partner is the leader, while you're the follower. If one is skilled enough, the tables can be turned."

"Just like you did with Natsu?" Lucy's voice sounded with wonder.

"Hey!"

"How come you're full of so much knowledge," asked Gray.

The guild as a whole was listening in. Even though they were enjoying the fact that they were dancing and not just drinking. Even Loke was behaving himself. Mira was even enjoying around of dancing.

"The answer I can honestly give is that I had tons of teachers." Grace and Lucy had shared a moment of laughter. Grace smiled, "I was a hard student. I was lucky of having a teacher that knew about teaching dancing, had been the one who taught me about fighting."

"I hated those lessons," stated Lucy with heat in her eyes. "Yours always looked more fun than mine ever did."

"Oh they weren't fun," Grace groaned, causing Gajeel to chuckle. "I was just lucky to be limber. Otherwise, it would have been hard to keep up with that crazy loon of a teacher."

Ezra spoke up from where she sat. "Since we're going to a resort, we should all be packing up and heading out."

That brought an end to the dancing. Allowing the small group to leave the guild and pack for the day. Before leaving, everyone within the guild plus Loke had voiced their last minute concerns with Grace. She was told by all that if something came up, she was forced to sit it out.

' _If they want me to rest then I will rest…'_


	10. Chapter 10

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 10

At the resort, Grace found herself by the beach. Watching Lucy and Natsu on the waves. Gray and Erza catching some rays. Overall, it was calm. It was relaxing. Something that Grace thought was a child's dream.

At nightfall, Lucy went in with the others, saying something about the casino. Grace had said that she would be lying out on the beach, stargazing. She found that it was one of the very few things that she had found to calm her wandering soul.

As her eyes glanced towards the stars. She vaguely heard Natsu running along the shoreline. While the others running behind him, looking for a boat. She knew that they were up to something, but she had no energy to get up to run after them.

Her eyes flickered to close. Feeling her wakefulness slipping from her fingertips. ' _That overload must have done me in.'_

Gajeel was at the cottage that he shared with Grace, lying in bed with a book in his hands. He could not believe himself, as soon as Grace and her companions had left. He had gone home to read the book that Lucy had given him. Hoping that it would give him some insight on what to do. Or a least an idea of one.

He found that every page that he turned, was worth wanting to want to throw the book away. He was not a sap. That was one thing that he wasn't and he would not change for the world. But he found some common elements that he could not ignore.

Women like thoughtful gifts, going out to dinner, spending time with one another. The book had also given him something else to learn about, women liked heartfelt meaning. No matter if it were with words, actions, or something in general. He found that women want a relationship with meaning, which he would learn to do.

"I never realized that women could be a pain." He read some more and gulped after seeing some words that he could never see himself say. "But she's worth fighting to keep in my life though."

 _Walking across the sandy beach in the dark of night. Fingers laced with one another, anchoring one another. Neither one leading. Just enjoying the sheer bliss of one another._

"Women really have high expectations when it comes to this sap." He shook his head, his eyes twitched as he tried to read more but not finding it in his heart to do so.

After reading as much as he was willing to do. He had a vague idea of what was needed to do in his life. He knew not to rush things, go by the speed of what Grace wanted. He had noticed that she was kissing him, which he thought it wasn't going to happen. At least not for many days or months. But he was pleased nonetheless.

He knew from the reading that most cases that the man would have to fight to keep their woman. He was hoping that it would not have to be like that. He knew that Grace was loving, loyal, and down right scary when it came to protecting those that she held dear. It was because of those things that he wanted from her.

"Why can't I have her as my mate now?" He leaned back into his pillow, as he sighed in wonder. "Oh yeah, love can't be rushed and all that wonderful goodness." He glared at his surrounding bedroom. "Good thing I'll be off on a job for the master. It's boring around here without Grace being here."

He closed his eyes after turning off the light. Dreaming about Grace under the light of the moon, on the sandy beach. Hoping that she was enjoying her time away from the guild.

Grace opened her eyes after hearing Lucy called out, 'Erza' to the night air. She glanced around and saw many people running on the seashore. Making their way towards a couple of dark figures. She pushed herself out of her lounge and made her way towards them. That night; while Lucy lead them back to their room, Grace found out the nightmare that had gone on.

Tower of Heaven was known by the group as something to never talked about again. Not because of what had gone on but also because of Erza. Grace learned that slavery had occurred, causing many deaths. She also learned that the name, Zeref was something to learn to hate.

When Grace had found it in herself to find sleep again. She dreamt about her childhood test lab. It was something that she would rather bury within the darkness of her past. Within her nightmarish memories, she had heard some of the men had said the name of Zeref more than a few times.

" _According to these journals of Zeref, the test subject should experience some overwhelming power… I just don't understand. It says that today is the day that we should see some kind of output."_

 _Within moments of what the man had said that. Little Grace felt her sink crawl from something within her body wanting to come out. An unknown energy that wanted to break out of her hands. It was enough to feel pain building from her very essence of her body._

" _Please," little Grace gasped out. "It hurts…"_

From there the dream went from a little girl quivering on the floor to shaking and screaming to let the pain go. Once she could not hold on the pain anymore. A burst of energy left her body causing the place to be flooded with bright light. Before finding the dead bodies of the scientists that were nearby. It was enough to cause another round of nightmares of its own.

After months of testing, Grace had learned to hate the name of Zeref. It was the one name that she had learned from the scientists. The one name that she learned that would be the undoing for the human race.

"Grace," asked Lucy with worry within her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Promise me, Lucy." Grace glanced into the emotion full brown eyes. "Stay away from Zeref." A couple of tears leaked out of her eyes. "His journal made me who I am today."

"No," gasped the young woman before her. "The scientists were playing with the knowledge of the Dark Wizard?"

Grace nodded, blocking out the pity that she knew would be in Lucy's eyes. It was one of the few things that she was never willing to talk to Lucy about. Knowing that she would see something in her eyes. A look that might break her from wanting to face another day.

Grace sighed, "I think it's about time that we start heading home."

"But we have another day or two before we head home."

"Sorry Lucy, but I need to get away from anything that Zeref or his followers had touched." Grace glanced up to look at her sister in the eyes. "Please, I just can't…"

Lucy smiled, "Alright, I'll go home with you."

The Auburn haired woman shook her head. "Stay here and enjoy your time with your friends." She gave a small smile. "Please Lucy, enjoy this time with your friends." She gotten upon her feet and grabbed everything and placed them into her bag. "Don't let my bad memories drag you down."

"Where are you going?!"

Grace picked up her bag, glancing to the blond. "I think I should head home."

"What about letting the others know?"

The elder girl sighed, "Let them rest, Lucy. They had a taxing fight, tonight. I'll see you back at home." She then opened the door and closed it behind her. She went down the hall, only to be stopped by the pink haired slayer.

"Where are you going, Grace?" He glanced behind her. "Why is Lucy, crying?"

Grace sighed, "I know you could hear us talking, Natsu. So do me the favor and stop with the act."

He growled for a moment before he closed his eyes for a moment. "I understand that you want to run from Zeref and his followers. But you have to understand that no one from Fairy Tail would allow you to get harmed from the Dark Wizard again."

Grace could see from the look in his Onyx eyes that he told the truth. But the dark memories of her past was enough for her to want to get away from being close to the Tower of Heaven. It wasn't because of hearing it from Lucy about what had gone on. Even though a part of her had wished that she was there to prevent Jellal from taking over the tower. ' _It would sure help with the anger that I feel right now.'_

"It's not just the fear that I have for Zeref, Natsu. It's also the anger that I would have like to use against those that you've fought tonight." She glanced up to see his understanding. "Please understand that I have a lot of emotion to work on and I just don't want to harm anyone, if my magic takes over again."

"When you put it that way, then we'll see you at home." He gave a heartwarming smile. "But know this, we'll take up a job together."

"Understood," with that Grace moved around him and head down the stairs. When she reached the front doors, allowing the night air to reach her face. She glanced around. Trying to remember where the station was and followed a path that she remembered.

' _If the Council had unleashed out that power upon the tower, then one must ask. What other power do they have to destroy the world with?'_

When she had gotten to the train station, she bought a ticket and stepped on board. She found a seat, not really caring where but sat down. Grace glanced up to see, who was sitting across from her and wished she should have sat somewhere else. Something told her that he was dangerous.

"Oh, I'm dangerous, sweetheart." His voice sounded like a bourbon and honey, sweet with a bark. The man chuckled. "Glad to know what my voice sounds like…"

Grace's eyebrow raised, ' _I don't think I've said anything.'_

"You haven't but it's hard to ignore your soul." His lip pulled at one side of his face, showing a shape looking smirk. "But I must ask, what brings you out riding the rails at this hour of the night?"

Grace sighed, "I had too much of the beach."

"Liar," the maroon haired man with lavender looking eyes. He looked snake like. "But I'll let you lie about that. Being around anything of Zeref's can be overwhelming."

"Name," growled out Grace. She had a feeling of who it was, but wanting to make sure.

"Cobra, your soul told me that you ran into Lahar." He chuckled some more. "I can't believe that stupid for nothing of a man, had believed that you're my sister."

"What else does my soul tells you?"

Cobra gave a sad looking smile. "Stupid wack jobs that call themselves scientists tormenting a little girl." He turned towards the window. "Almost as sad as me growing up as a slave." He glanced towards her again. "Interesting, I don't hear or see you taking pity on me. Why?"

Grace glanced down towards her hands. "I get that all the time from my sister. I can feel sorry for the similarities of our pasts but that is all I can do."

He nodded, "Makes sense but she's not really your sister. So why allow a lie to live on?"

That was when she looked into his eyes. "It's not really a lie, when you grew up with someone. Someone that you've always seen as a sister." She smiled as she shook her head before looking out her own window. "I guess I'm selfish on that part. Wanting to hold onto something that was good in my life."

"No," Cobra whispered, it was enough for her to hear. "I don't think that's selfish. I see it as holding the one person that you've known to keep your light going." He glanced towards her heart. "I don't think your soul would be as bright as it is now if you didn't have her. I don't see souls but I hear it. Music like none that I've ever heard before…"

Grace forced herself to look at him again. She saw him relaxed with a small smile. ' _He looks handsome like that. Oh, stop it Grace, your Gajeel's mate. Can't really check out other guys, even though you're not really with the guy.'_

"Gajeel, as in Black Steel Gajeel?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

Cobra whistled, "The Iron Slayer had found his mate." He shook his head. "The last time I've talked with him, he never would have believed in finding his mate." He looked into her blue-green eyes. "Gajeel is a lucky man if you're together."

' _If he had talked to Gajeel, was it back when he was still in Phantom Lord?'_ She took a glanced towards him and saw the surprised look on his face. ' _Is he seeing how Gajeel and I had met? I guess it would be a shock.'_

Cobra made a gulping sound, "Shit! You came out of nowhere and sank your claws into him and he demands you to be his mate." He whistled once more. "Dang, I knew he was into some kinky stuff but that was beyond what I knew about him."

Grace smiled, "It could also be the fact that he fell for a strong willed woman?"

Cobra grabbed his stomach as he laughed. "That could also be it." Once he had calmed down. "If I wasn't afraid of not wanting to go back to my guild. I would come and join Gajeel."

"Why are you afraid of your guild?"

Cobra grumbled, "It's not my guild, it's more about the master of my guild." His eyes darken from his deep thoughts. "He saved me and few others while we were kids. Every one of us was slaves and he took us in. If I didn't feel obligated, I would leave."

Grace leaned onto her legs, she was intrigued on what she was learning about him. "He wants you to do bad things?"

"More like taking over the world," he stated with a chuckle. His eyes glistened. "Making us feel like we're on top and not graveling on the ground. I've always hated the rich bastards in the world. Eating massive amounts of food, allowing scraps being wasted while others need food."

Grace nodded, "I can understand that. But not all are like that, I've seen a few that help out poor families." She smiled, "I even helped some poor families while I was on the road."

"Good for you," his voice didn't sound sarcastic like it wanted it to be. But more on the warm side. "Tell me Grace Heartfilia, what would your sister think about you talking to a known criminal?"

' _I guess that would explain why Lahar was looking for him. Sure he held danger within his aura. Sexy as hell from the way he looks, which I was told to cautious on the better lookers. They were mainly no good. But what makes him a criminal? Oh because of his guild master, wanting to rule the world.'_

"For a woman like yourself, you're very intelligent." He gave a smirk, which caused her to shiver. "You should come with me. We could use your smarts with a project that we're working on."

"No thank you," she stated harshly. "I don't think world domination looks good on me."

"Who said you had a choice?"

"Who said I would be willing to go with you?"

Cobra laughed some more, "I have my associates with me, sweetheart." He glanced around the train car. "They're all in this car with us."

Grace looked around and noticed the few people that were around them. A young woman with short white hair, giving her a wink. A skinny man with a large nose, nodding towards her. A very large man gave a wave. A weird looking person, who she could not figure if it was a man or woman on a floating carpet glaring at Cobra. Then there was a guy that creeped her out, holding a skull looking staff.

Grace sighed, she knew she might not be able to fight all of them at once. Especially when she had no idea of their strengths or weaknesses. Plus fighting on a train would be hard. If she knew enough of Cobra, he would take her out before she made a move. Just because he could hear things.

"Yep, no point in fighting us." He leaned towards her with a smirk, causing her to lean as far back in her seat. "Don't worry, sweetheart. None of them would hurt you."

"Speak for yourself, Cobra," spoke the guy on the carpet.

"That's enough Midnight," stated the scary guy in charge. "We wouldn't want to scare her, while we may need her."

"What do you want," she asked with heat in her voice.

"To be our hostage," stated the man in charge.

Cobra sighed, "Brain, do you think she'll play that kind of game?"

"She will if she doesn't want her sister harm." Brain turned towards Grace with an evil glint in his eyes. "You'll do as we say, as long as it keeps your sister safe."

Grace closed her eyes, "What do you want?"

Cobra through a communication crystal towards her. "Call your guild master and tell him what's going on."

Grace glared at him before placing her hands on each side of it, allowing her magic to activate it. "Master Dryer of Fairy Tail."

A moment later, the face of the short man came into view. "Grace! What's going on?"

"Master, I've found myself kidnapped."

"I thought you were with Natsu and his team at the beach."

"I was, until I ran into a man name Cobra."

The Fairy Tail master gave a glare, "Show me, child."

Grace handed the crystal to Cobra, who glanced at the elder man. "Hello Fairy Tail, I'm Cobra of the Oración Seis. We are taking Grace Heartfilia from you. Hoping she'll help us without dragging her sister into this as well."

"What are your demands?"

Cobra chuckled, "None that you can give. Just let her sister know that she is held up somewhere." He glanced towards Grace. "Anything else you would like to add, sweetheart?"

"Master," she called out and heard his grunt to continue. "Watch out for Lucy for me."

"I will child…"

Cobra killed the connection of the communication crystal and placed it inside of his long jacket. He glanced up to see her wiggle from her seat. "Don't be nervous, we won't hurt you. As long as you do as you're told that is."

The only thing she could do was give him a glare. She knew she did not have any options but to do so. She did not know who, other than those in the car that worked with him. Meaning, she believed that there were other guilds that worked for them.

"You're right, there are many guilds that work for us." His smirk only grew. "Very smart indeed."

' _I really hate Zeref. The only reason I left the resort was because of him. And because of him, I've met these people.'_

Cobra just laughed at her, allowing the rocking of the train to cause her to lay down on the bench that she was on. She found no energy to use. There was no reason to fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 11

It was the day when Team Natsu came back into town. Every one of them went to the guild, hoping to find Grace Heartfilia there. Neither one of them were able to see the strong willed woman, anywhere. The ground found their master sitting upon the bar. While many within the guild had been grumbling about the master keeping everyone at the guild.

Erza led the group to the small man. "Master," she asked, trying to get his attention. Once his eyes open, she asked, "Where's Grace?"

This caused many within the guild to stop with their talking. Bringing all focus towards the man in charge.

The man huff, "I was going to tell you in private before talking to the guild." He sighed, "I guess it's better this way. About two nights ago, I had gotten a call from Grace." Makarov glanced towards Lucy with sad eyes. "There is no other way to say this, but she has been kidnapped."

This caused an uproar within the guild. Causing many to yell, curse and other things that are known to do.

"SHUT UP," Lucy cried out in pain before she had gotten everyone's attention. "What do you mean, kidnapped?"

"They call themselves the Oración Seis." He closed his eyes, trying to hold back some emotions that he would like to let go. "I've already called some other guilds to help with the search." He opened his eyes again to look at Lucy. "They'll call back once they've heard something."

Natsu stepped forward, "Sorry gramps, but why would they help us? I mean we've never worked well together before."

The elder man chuckled, "Apparently, while Grace traveled the country. She had helped many of the other guilds out when they needed it. Once I told them who needed the help, they were more than willing to do so."

Gray grumbled, "Do you know why they took Grace?"

Makarov shook his head, "I don't but some of the other masters had thrown a lot of ideas." His eyes darkened. "Neither of them sound pleasant enough." He gave a sigh, "Since Fantasia is nearly here and our Fairy Tail Battle Royale is upon us. I suggest we focus on that for the time being since it will start in a couple of days."

"Yes, master."

The guild as a whole was not pleased with the events that were presented to them, but none had any other better ideas. So as a whole, they went along with the plans that they had set forth for the event.

Lucy glanced around and noticed Gajeel sitting in the corner. Looking all too familiar of a dark brooding dragon. She made her way towards him, knowing that she would not be alone in her feelings about her sister. When she had gotten to his table, she sat down in front of him.

Gajeel glanced up to see his mate's sister. "Bunny, tell me what happened."

Lucy sighed, just as her team came over to sit down. "We ran into something the caused Grace to want to take the late night train home."

"What was it," he growled out in anger.

"Tower of Heaven and Zeref," stated Erza with hollowness in her voice.

"What about it," his tone getting darker by the moment.

Natsu sighed, "The Dark Wizard's followers, who slaved people to build the tower to resurrect him." He glanced towards Lucy, who gave him a nod before he faced the Iron Slayer. "Grace; as a child, was a victim to scientists testing some old journals of Zeref's. She was the product that came from those tests."

Gajeel closed his eyes, allowing a sigh to leave his lips. "I wasn't expecting that to be the cause of her leaving the resort without you guys." He glanced up towards the group. "If we find anything, I want to come too."

Natsu nodded, "Understood." He glanced towards the other, who looked at him with mixed feelings. "Sorry, guys. But he needs to come, she is his mate and he'll kill anyone in the way of him finding her."

Lucy glanced towards the side of her eyes and found Levy, who glared at them. Lucy excused herself before going to her bookworm of a friend and sat across from her. She noticed that her two teammates were off talking somewhere.

"Hey, Levy."

"Hi, Lu…"

Lucy sighed, giving her friend a sharp look. "Alright what's going on with you?"

"Nothing…" When the blue haired girl saw the glare, she huffed. "Fine, I read up on Dragon Mates and Dragon Slayer Mates and I didn't like what I have found out." Her eyes hardened. "It seems, once they had found their mate they can't see anyone else as one either. Meaning they are it for them, even if that mate dies. No one else can take that mate's place."

"Why were you so interested in it, Levy?"

"I wanted Gajeel, Lucy. Even after he nailed me and my team to that tree." Her eyes flashed with something that Lucy had never seen in her friend's eyes. "He should have been mine, Lucy. Not your sister's."

Lucy gave a glare towards her friend, "That's enough Levy!" Causing many to look towards their table, but neither girl was paying attention. "My sister has been kidnapped and you're talking about wanting to take my sister's place in Gajeel's life!" Levy jumped back in her seat, seeing that Lucy had hit a nerve. "I don't know if I can be your friend after today." She had gotten up on her feet, "I'm glad that Gajeel is smart enough to know who his true mate is."

Lucy then made her way back to the table she was before talking to Levy and sat down. Everyone within her group knew that she was not in a good mood. Not after hearing what she had yelled at Levy about. They knew that she wouldn't yell without reason, nor would she lie about it.

Gajeel leaned towards Lucy and took one of her hands and squeezed it. "Thanks, Bunny," he gave a small smirk. "It means a lot that you've done that."

A couple of tears left her eyes, "Anytime. Just help me find my sister and we call it even."

"Deal."

The rest of the day, everyone kept to themselves. While most of them were thinking the same thing. ' _How was Grace holding up?'_

Grace didn't know where she was, other than that she was in the middle of some forest. She was walking with a group of sadistic mages. Each and every one of them was wrong in the head in some way. She found that Cobra was an intelligent psycho. The more that he talked her, the more she realized that he had a logical brain attached to his madman mind of his.

The man known as Brain had a scientific mind with a mix of some kind of military twist to it. If she had to label the guy, he would the one to keep an eye on. ' _Only man with the willpower to actually to rule the world.'_

"Oh, he has more than willpower, sweetheart." Speaking of her tormentor, he had a gleam in his eyes that warrant caution. At least she can get to laugh, it must be a good sign.

Brain turned towards Cobra with raised eyebrows, "What did she say?"

Cobra smirked, "Saying that you're the only man with the willpower to actually rule the world."

The leader chuckled, "Oh, yes. I do have more than just willpower." He turned back towards leading the group through the forest. "Call for your snake, Cobra. She might help keep the young lady inline."

"Snake," gasped Grace with worry. "What snake?"

Cobra gave a worried look before calling out, "Cubellios." Within moments a large purple scaled snake came out of nowhere, with a white underbelly. When the serpent came close to Cobra, he scratched her under her chin. "This is my snake."

The snake glanced towards Grace, which stayed where it stood next to Cobra. When the group saw that the snake nor Grace had moved, each one of them turned to see the two looking towards each other. After a few moments the snake slithers towards Grace and stood up to where she could look into Grace's eyes. Grace raised her hand up towards Cubellios.

"Grace… I don't think you should do that," stated Cobra, who was ignored by the woman and the snake.

Brain hissed, "What is your snake doing?"

Cobra turned to his leader, "Hell if I know." He turned towards the two that caught everyone's focus. "She's never done this before."

Grace smiled, "Hsss, hsss..." The snake hissing back at her, before rubbing her head against Grace's hand. Causing the woman to smile and hiss some more at the large snake. "You have an unusual story, don't you Kinana?"

"Kinana," growled Cobra with heat in his eyes. "Her name is Cubellios."

Grace turned towards Brain with a glare of her own in her eyes, along with the snake glaring at the same man as well. "Why didn't you tell Cobra that the snake is really a cursed girl? Who also happens to be his baby sister!"

"WHAT," yelled out most of the members of the guild that she was surrounded with.

The man chuckled, "I was never going to tell him." His eyes held heat behind his eyes. "I was begged by his parents when they had her, knowing they were going to die. They asked me to change her into something that would cause little Cobra to watch out for her. So I turned her into a snake."

The snake in question wrapped itself around Grace as if it was protecting her from the man. Kinana lowered her head to where Grace could pet her some more. "Don't worry, girl. You'll be alright."

Cobra made his way towards the two of them with a worried look in his eyes. "Is it true, Cubellios. Are you my little sister?" The snake nodded. He let out a breath, "What now?"

Brain spoke out with anger in his voice, "Now, nothing. We have a plan that we must follow. Nirvana isn't going to raise itself."

The group went back to walking in the forest, along with Grace with a snake wrapped around her. Who happened to have a maroon haired man walking next to her. He looked lost within his mind.

The snake whispered as she hissed at Grace, ' _My brother is lost… Help him…'_

Grace could only do was nod, she knew from what Kinana had told her was that he was unable to hear her. Something that he had wanted to do for the longest of times. It was one of the reasons that he had hoped to do, once Brain had risen Nirvana.

Cobra gave her a raised eyebrow when he heard another voice that wasn't her or Angel's. He then glanced at Cubellios, who gave him a nod. He knew then that it was her voice that he heard and he was thrilled to hear it. He leaned into Grace, allowing her to hear his voice only. "We'll talk later."

Grace wasn't really hoping that she would have a chance to talk to him again. Knowing that they were surrounded by other criminals of his gang. Especially seeing that Brain may never allow them to talk alone again. Seeing the tense of his shoulders to go by.


	12. Chapter 12

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 12

The Fairy Tail Royale, many within the guild had gathered at the makeshift arena. Round after round, many had been eliminated. Even though it may have started that only the men to compete, but with Grace not being there. Laxus allowed the women to compete. Which surprised that Lucy had beaten his friend, Bickslow.

Another shock was seeing Mira wanting to come out and fight it out with Freed. Which caused a round of demon vs demon. Nearly everyone knew why Mira had stopped using her take-over magic and respected that. But she found herself wanting to fight again. All because of her emotional state of wanting to have Grace home for Lucy.

The guild may have been in an uproar about not having one of their own home. But every one of them was making an effort for the towns people to enjoy themselves. Even seeing how the guild had grown through time.

On the final round, it was Natsu and Gajeel against Laxus. They found that neither one of them alone could take him down. But in the end, it became a three-way tie. Not voicing that one had beaten the other. By the end of the round, Fairy Tail had raised enough money to put in a rainy day account for the guild.

Lucy was holding the guild's lacrama, while Master Makarov Dreyar was running around. It was then that it started to glow, causing her to answer. It was when she saw a face that she nearly cried out in pain.

"Grace!"

Everyone turned towards Lucy, bringing Master Makarov at her side.

Grace gave a small smile, "Please keep it down. I don't know how much I can be on." She glanced around where she was, allowing those that could see that she was surrounded by trees. "They're going to be raising an ancient weapon called Nirvana."

"Nirvana," asked the guild master. "Are you sure that it was they're doing?"

Grace nodded, "It is sir. They've made me read tons of books on it lately and that is all they've talked about." She glanced around, "I've got to go…" Then the screen went dark.

Everyone glanced towards the master as he asked Lucy for the communication device. He made a called, "Master Bob of Blue Pegasus…"

The person on the other end had picked up, "Oh, Master Makarov. How can I help you with today?"

He glanced towards the screen with his 'don't temp me face,' "I need you to get your boys to look up Nirvana."

Master Bob glanced behind him and got someone to do as he was told. He then glanced back towards Makarov. "This must be important if you want my boys to look it up."

"Grace just called… that is what they're after."

Master Bob sighed, "This isn't good…"

"Master Bob," a voice from behind the Master of Blue Pegasus. "This isn't good… It's an old moving city that has the power to destroy cities."

Master Bob pulled away from the screen for a moment before facing Makarov again. "Have your appointed team to meet our safe house. Nirvana is near the woods nearby. We will be asking two other guilds to join."

"Sounds reasonable… Thank you, Bob." He turned off the device in his hands. "Those that should need to get going are… Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Gajeel." Lucy was about to open her mouth but he intervened. "I promised Grace that you wouldn't get involved. Do I have your promise that you wouldn't follow?"

She glanced towards the elder man with sorrow. He knew that he had gotten her, after hearing something about promises. "Yes, sir. I promise."

Gajeel came towards her with Natsu at his side. He came up to her and gave her a hug. "I'll bring her home." She gave him a hug back and whispered, "Thank you."

Natsu had also come up to her and also gave her his own hug. "Don't worry, Luce. We'll come home with Grace."

Once the others had hugged Lucy as well. The master faced the Thunder Legion, "I want you all to stay at the guild with Lucy. I want to make sure that she stays until Grace comes home. I don't care if we have to have a party for us to make that happen."

Laxus sighed and glanced at his three friends, "What do you guys think?"

Bickslow glanced at Lucy, seeing the sadness that she wanted to follow her friends. "We should do it, boss." This caused the three others to look at him. "Well come on, we're all part of Fairy Tail, might as well help out where we can."

Freed nodded, "Understandable." He glanced at the blonde woman with worry. "Times like these that strength in numbers is better than alone."

Evergreen saw the disbelief in Laxus' eyes, "Oh come off it." She glanced around, "How about this, we can have a girls day at the Guild and you guys stand guard. Does that sound better?"

Lucy was listening to them but was finding herself smiling. ' _My sister did this… I don't think they would be willing to help others from all the stories I've heard.'_ A few tears had escaped her eyes as many of the guild had pitched in what they're planning for the night. She was pleased to understand that the guild was doing it for her. ' _Grace, hold on a bit more…'_

Grace was sitting by the stream with Cobra not that many feet from her. He had given her the communication device to call the guild. They had been talking for a few days when they were able to. Only on the days, the Brain realized that she needed to walk away from the cave and research that they wanted her to do. It was enough of it that nearly wanted her to scream and kill the man in charge.

The only thing that was preventing her from doing that was Kinana. The man had voiced that he would kill her, just to spite her and Cobra if they didn't cooperate. The group realized that she needed to use magic, every other day or her magic would get out of hand. She remembered yesterday too well.

They were in the cave. Grace reading buildings of books, when her magic acted up. Her hands were glowing. Her body shaking.

Brain growled, "What's going on?"

Grace couldn't speak because she was too focused on trying to rein in her magic. It was Cobra that spoke up. "She's having a magic overload. She needs to use her magic before it kills her."

"Fine," the man bark. "Take her outside and let her burn off some of the steam."

Cobra had marched up before dragging Grace from the ground and taking her out into the sunlight. It was when they heard a distant explosion and a sharp scream from Grace's lips. It was then the group was forced to put in an account. That she needed space from the research that was being forced on her.

That day, Cobra had told her to tell her guild of what was going on. It was time for Brain to be stopped and they knew it. He let out a sigh, "Don't feel bad of what had occurred. It's just time for the tables to turn around."

Grace smirked, "If only it's that easy."

A moment later a flash of blur and sound came to them. A male voice gruffed, "Are you going to burn some of that magic of yours or are you just going to sit around and talk?"

Grace glared before changing her form into her tiger and went for a run. Between the racing man and Cobra, who rides on his snake/sister. She was able to run around the forest floor. They were keeping away from other dark guilds that they had in the area. But still allowing her to run and use her magic enough to burn off.

Once they had reached the part of the woods that they deemed too far. Cobra jumped in front of Grace, with raised hands. "Calm down, sweetheart. Time for you to turn back and get back to research."

The tiger hissed at him, causing his snake to hiss right back at her. Within moments, Grace turned back to her human self, glaring at the man before her. "You know that it takes a bit more for me to burn off some of this magic."

The burgundy haired man smirked, "I'm aware of that, sweetheart. But we don't have all day unless you're wanting to face Brain's wrath again?"

The young woman sighed, "When you put it that way, not really." She turned back towards the way they came, along with the speedster. "You know, it's annoying that you're fast."

"That may be so, girly." The sun reflected across his sunglasses, giving him a sinister look. "But I'm able to outrun those that chase me." Then he ran off ahead of them.

With Grace walking ahead of Cobra, she knew that he was watching her. She just had no idea of what he was playing at. Allowing her to get ahold of her guild and let them know what was going on. Her heart was feeling a sense of a ping like a bad feeling was letting her know that something was up.

"You know, even with your soul singing with hope and happiness. I must warn you, the world isn't full of such things."

She glanced over her shoulder towards him. "You're not looking hard enough." It was the only thing that she would say before facing forward again.

He must have looked deeper because the next words that came out sounded on the borderline of shock. "You were hunted..?"

"Still not deep enough."

The vision filled her mind, allowing apart of her to be opened towards the male that was following her. Allowing him to see what the scientists had done. Along with hired thugs that were being paid by Jude Heartfilia to find her and Lucy. It was enough that was causing her a migraine. She could only imagine what was causing him.

"Okay," he gasped, which sounded pain in his voice. "I think I know enough…"

Grace stopped in her footing, closing her eyes to allow the imagines to fade away. Before making her way through the woods again. "I hope that's enough for your mind to choke on for a while."

"It sure is enough to ponder on," he sounded interested. It was the most common sound that she had heard from his voice thus far. "At least I know you didn't have a charmed life."

"The life of riches is another term for women of slavery. No voice of choices of wanting love in a marriage, nor voicing our ideas." She glanced towards Cobra to see the shock in his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Heartfilia had thought he was doing his daughters the world of justice. Believing that he would be the voice of reason for us." She turned towards the path before her once more. "We just had other views about our own lives."

"Is that why you're fighting with Gajeel about being his mate?"

This caused Grace to stop walking and turned to look at him. "I really don't know why I'm delaying it." She glanced down at her hands. "I think part of it is because I want to get to know him better than what I've met him as. I don't want him ending up turning into Mr. Heartfilia in thinking, just because I'm his mate."

Cobra grumbled, "I can see where you're coming from. After seeing how the two of you met, I would have second thoughts on everything." He pushed her towards the path that they were following. "But in the last few weeks or so, hasn't he proved that he is far different from the man that you grew up with?"

"I'll think about it, but I'm also enjoying the bit of freedom I have now."

"Just remember sweetheart, life isn't a given. Life can change an instant." He smirked as his thoughts turned dark. "We've managed to take you away from him. I can imagine that he'll be going mad about now."

"Being part dragon that he is. I can only imagine the carnage that he'll give towards your group, Cobra."

His deep chuckled came to her ears. "Point taken." He allowed himself to rake his eyes over her body. "After seeing the curves of her luscious body. I can only imagine seeing him ripping out our throats after all this."

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Cobra." Her voice became dark as she glanced towards him. "It wouldn't be just him that you would worry about. But the nightmares that I could cause for you."

"OOH, I'm shaking in my boots." Images of dark sinister thoughts came to the woman's mind, causing the snake-like-man the laugh. Which made an echoing sound through the forest. "I like to see you try."


	13. Chapter 13

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 13

Grace was sitting in the cave, surrounded by a bunch of mad men and one crazed woman. Brain had asked the speedster to go and fetch something that was far off. Then he turned towards Angel and Cobra, "We have guests. Go deal with them."

Cobra glanced at the man sleeping on the carpet. "What about Midnight, isn't he going to join the party?"

The head man in charge gave a dark look. "Don't worry about him, he'll wake soon. And when that happens, our guest will have a hard time." He then glanced towards Grace, who was sitting in the far corner from many of the others. "You girl must rest for you'll do your part soon."

Once the two that were told to leave the cave. Grace was starting to have a dark, cold feeling making its way down her spine. She didn't know if was because of Cobra not being there or because of Brain. Then he glanced at the dark, skinny ass young man on the flying carpet. Believing that he may be the cause of the chill that she was feeling.

Brain turned towards her with a dark cold chuckled. "Don't worry," he gave a glance towards the young man. "He may be a nightmare welder, but he won't harm ya." His smirk pulled at his aged face. "What I'm worried about is Cobra stabbing me in the back." He moved his eyes back to her. "Do you know anything about that?"

Grace knew well enough that he was only digging to see if she would rat the poison slayer out. "I wouldn't know anything about that. He just keeps his eyes and ears out for whatever reason but his own." She glanced at towards the opening of the cave, just as she heard far off explosions. "Seems like Natsu has shown up."

The leader's aura had become dark, as she noticed the darker look upon his face. It was enough to want to cheer her friends on and see the man fall. ' _Please…'_ Her eyes closed for a moment. ' _Whoever can grant my wish, allow my friends to win this fight.'_

The black and white haired young man opened his eyes. His dark red eyes looked out of focus for a moment before glancing towards her. "Should we go into phase two?"

Brain glanced towards him with a raised eyebrow. "We haven't gotten our honored guest yet to find Nirvana. Do you think it's wise for you to head into the fray at this time?"

"I guess you're right," the young man closed his eyes once more and fell back to sleep.

Brain grumbled, "I sometimes wish he doesn't have to sleep all day. But his power is stronger at night."

Grace shook her head. She knew that she was feeling something off, but not having a clear idea of where it was coming from. She glanced towards the walls and noticed a lot of depictions that she had never noticed before. She knew from overhearing them that the cave and the old huts had been there for times longs past. It was enough to want to question how far back it had been.

Brain glanced towards her with a look that most would be to be intrigued. "What have you found, girl?"

"Wasn't these people a peaceful culture," she asked as she looked towards him. Seeing the knowledge seeking through her eyes.

"They were, until the built Nirvana. What they didn't know was that even though it had changed people's hearts to be good. It also turned their hearts into evil." He allowed a chuckle to leave his lips. "Irony is that the last of its people were the ones that killed all the rest."

"Survival of the fittest?"

A sleepy sounding voice made itself know. "She got something that none of us hadn't thought about." The young man smirked. "Very smart…"

The older man grumbled. "Same could be said about you and the rest of the group, Midnight." He then glanced towards Grace. "Something also tells me that the same statement can be said for you, Grace."

She gave a glare. "I may have survived for whatever reason." She turned away from the two men. "But I'm nothing like your misfits."

"No," answered Brain with a thoughtful look on his face. "But your life could have been like theirs if people didn't fight in your corner like they have done." His smirk became sharp looking, causing shadows to make him more sinister. "You were met to join my group, regardless of experiences."

Midnight gave a dark look towards Grace. Which made her believe that he might be jealous of her in some way or form. ' _What's making him act this way? I don't want this man's approval or anything.'_ Shivers were making their way down her body and she hated that feeling. ' _Gajeel, I hope you're nearby, I need you…'_

Gajeel was battling with a man surfing on a purple snake. "Get your fucking ass down here Cobra and fight like a man!"

A laugh came out of the man. "Tell me Black Steel, what are your chances of finding Grace Heartfilia without any aid?"

A growl rumbled out of the dark haired slayer with a glare upon his face. "Tell ME what you KNOW." He changed his arm into a club to smash the maroon haired moving target. "TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND GRACE!"

An evil smirk with sharp looking teeth sneaking out of his lips. "Who do you think has been allowing her to call her guild?" His eyes darken as he noticed the other slayers surprised look. "I don't want her here any longer than she has." He glanced around to see that none of his group were nearby. "You'll find her a couple of miles north of here. In a cave in a sinkhole of a valley."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She's your mate, isn't she?" When Gajeel gave a nod, Cobra gave a smile. "She needs you and that is the only reason I'm telling you anything about this." He allowed a sigh to leave his lips. "I don't want our leader to have any more time alone with her. I just don't trust him."

Gajeel nodded, he swung his club at him once more. Knowing that the man known as Cobra would allow him to hit him. The dark haired slayer grumbled before turning his head over his shoulder. "Salamander!"

"Yeah," called out a pink haired man from some hundred feet behind.

"Follow me, I know where to find Grace!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU METAL FACE," called back Natsu. Following Gajeel, who started running towards north.

It took them nearly an hour before finding their way to the cave. When they reached it, they noticed Grace laying on the stone ground with tears in her eyes. Along with scratches on her arms that allowed droplets of blood oozing out of her pale skin.

"Grace," gasped Gajeel, as he ran towards her. Once there he tried to wrap his arms around her but noticed that her eyes weren't focused on him. Hearing her whimper for forgiveness. "Grace, it's me, Gajeel…"

When she heard he voiced his name. She glanced up, allowing her eyes to focus onto his face. "Ga...jeel..?" She glanced around and noticed the pink haired goof standing near the entrance of the cave. "Natsu?" She took a deep breath while closing her eyes for a moment. "Not a figment of my imagination."

"Grace, what happened?" Gajeel's voice became harsh as he tried to get her attention. "Who did this to you?"

"Midnight," she gasped out. She looked up to the one who held her heart. "He's a nightmare! He did this to me…" She shook her head. "He also fed me some illusions that I'm not ready to face, just yet."

"Alright," the dark haired slayer nodded. "Get on my back. Let's get you to our base camp."

Once Gajeel moved to where Grace could easily get onto his back. The two slayers ran out of the cave and into the forest. Heading south to where they had left a member of Blue Pegasus at. Knowing he was the one who had a first aid kit on him.

Both slayers had the same thought running in their heads. ' _Whoever did this to Grace, will pay.'_ Neither one of them liked seeing her hurt and in pain. They could also see that it wasn't just physical pain that she had gone through.

Once they had gotten to camp. Gajeel was the one to give medical aid to Grace, while Natsu was pacing like a wild animal. He couldn't wait long to after the people that hurt Grace.

"Nat...su..," gasped out Grace, who was trying to find her breath. She was having a hard time believing she was with her friends, her family. "I'm… sorry."

This caused the pink haired dragon slayer to look towards her. "Why do you have to be sorry." He allowed a small sounded growl to leave his lips. "They should be sorry for taking you."

"Jellal…" She saw the surprised look in the man that had called her sister. "He lives…" She closed her eyes, turning her face away from him. "They made me… I had no choice but to do what they demanded of me."

"Grace," he called softly.

"They would have gone after Lucy," her eyes turned towards him with tears in her eyes. "They would have killed her." She glanced down at her arms. "I didn't mind the pain… but I couldn't allow them to hurt Lucy."

Gajeel growled as he looked towards the fire-breather. "You need to say something Salamander. She thinks that you're going to want to go for her blood soon."

The pink haired man came running towards her and fell to his knees before wrapping his arms around her. "Grace, don't ever think this is your fault." He pulled her away from him to where he could see her eyes. "They were playing dirty to get you do whatever they wanted. I just wish Wendy was here and not running with Erza, she would have helped with healing you."

"What?"

Gajeel sighed, "Almost forgot that you don't know what's going on. We have a few other guilds helping us finding you and destroying Nirvana." He glanced towards the area that they had come from. "We should head out to take these fuckers out."

"I'll go with you," stated Grace. When she saw that the three men were about to argue. "I don't care what you have to say. I have every right to end them." She glanced towards the treetops. "But Cobra was trying to keep them from harming me."

"He didn't do so well," stated the iron dragon slayer.

She gave him a hard look. "If I remembered right, he was ordered to leave to go after you guys. What happened to me wasn't because of him." She had gotten upon her feet. "I don't care if you want me to stay out of this. But I have a score to settle with Midnight… He will be going down…" Grace then turned from them and ran off into the woods, hearing them following her.

It had taken Grace a couple of hours to find Midnight. During that time Nirvana has risen and everyone had found their way into the moving city. She had heard screams that she could imagine to be Erza's. She found herself behind the figure that she knew to be Midnight. He stood in the middle of the ruined city laughing at the misfortune of Erza being tied up by her armor.

"MIDNIGHT," Grace called out in anger within her voice. "You aren't done with me."

The horror of the young man turned around to face the woman that he had marked with many cuts. His laughter became darker in tune. "Grace Heartfilia, how nice of you to join the party." He raised his arms open wide. "It's time for us to dance…"

"With pleasure…"

"Grace," Erza called out. "Run…."

The black and white haired man and the auburn haired woman faced each other. After a split moment, the two rushed at each other in a dead run. Once they reached each other, they threw a punch. Neither one of them wanted to use magic, wanting to see if one or the other will tire easily. Both of them were punching or kicking at one another. Wanting to lay a hit, but ending up in blocking each hit for hit.

"Where was this fire when I was attacking you," asked the wild looking man. "Where is the drive coming from?"

"Your father would have killed me if I had fought back," she stated with harshness in her voice. "As for the energy, seeing my friends again has helped fueled to what's important."

"Ending psychos like you…" At that moment she was able to lay a hit on his face.

Midnight jumped away from her, wiping a corner of his lips to see his blood. He laughed coldly. "Good to see that you don't hit like a girl." His eyes turned to her. "What has Cobra and you were talking about? I know for a fact that the two of you have been talking a lot, lately."

"Enough to know that only physical attacks work on you." She ran towards him, he raised his arms to block the attack but wasn't expecting something else. She turned into her tiger in mid jump to sore over his head to land near Erza. Grace turned back to her human form and faced the red head. "You know what to do?"

"I do," stated Erza with coldness in her voice.

"Good." Grace raised her hands towards the other woman. "HEALING FLAME." Once the flames hit Erza, she was out of her bindings and healed.

"I'll take care of him."

Grace gave a nod before turning around to head towards where the palace of the city was. Knowing that the rest of the Fairy Tail group was. As she ran on she heard a male voice with vengeance behind his words. "GRACE COME BACK HERE! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"

"Oh it's over, doll face," she stated to the cold dark of night. She glanced towards the palace and saw shadow figures on top. Her feet hitting the stone covered streets, making her way closer to where she needed to be. "Time to go down, Brain…"


	14. Chapter 14

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 14

Lucy was in the Fairy Tail guild, waiting as she drank a strong drink in her hands. While Cana was sitting next to her reading her cards. The sky was still dark, knowing that the group that had been set out had been gone for a couple of days.

"Cheer up, Lucy," Cana spoke as she gave another glance at her cards. "It says that good fortune comes to you…" She let a hiccup to leave her lips before taking another swig from her tankard. "It also says a steam romance is coming your way."

Lucy sighed, "The only kind of romance I have… Is Natsu grabbing my hand before leaving for a mission." She took a sip of her own drink. "Face it Cana… Romance and I don't go hand and hand right not."

The guild happened to full, except for the ones that had to stop Nirvana from rising that was. The rest had found it in themselves to stay near Lucy, in order to prevent her from going after her cousin. Which nearly every one of them had prevented her from leaving at least a dozen times. It just happened that Lucy had given up trying after Cana sat next to her with her cards.

Everyone was too tired to talk to one another, always needing to keep an eye on the blonde. They all seemed to be interested in what Cana was saying and pulled up a betting pool on what would happen. Even another betting pool for Gajeel and Grace.

Cana glanced towards Lucy with raised eyebrows. "Girl, you must be joking. Hasn't Natsu ever tried anything before? Not even a kiss?"

"Nope," Lucy shook her head, as she looked into her drink. "The only thing he's ever done was sneak into my bed and giving me a death squeeze of a hug." She shivered. "I have Lucy-kicked him across my apartment more times than I can remember."

A dark chuckled sounded through the guild. Everyone turned to see that it was the only other blonde in the building. "Seriously Blondie, I've known the kid to be dense but I didn't know it was that bad. Hell, I might have to knock him around a bit."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that'll work or would he lose more brain cells than he has so far?"

Everyone was starting to realize that the more Lucy had drank the more open she was with her mind. They found that it wasn't all in the negative talk. But it was more open about her concerns for others than she had allow many to believe.

"Shit," called out Bickslow. "Cosplay has a point boss. Natsu may be as dense as doorknob but would it be worse if you start knocking his head in some more?"

"Love potion," squeaked Juvia from where she was sitting. "It hasn't worked for Juvia for Gray, but it might work on the fire-breather for love-ravel."

Lucy glared towards the blue haired woman water mage. "For the last time Juvia, I DON'T LIKE GRAY." She let out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. "As for the potion, I don't think it works on slayers. Their metabolism burns faster than most humans."

"A spell," called out Levy from her book piled table, while she was surrounded by her group. She placed a finger on her chin. "Then again, slayers liked to be knocked around by objects more than anything."

Mira smirked from the bar. "Why not from cupid's arrow?" She allowed a giggle to leave her lips as everyone gave her a glance. "No one could escape from an arrow from cupid."

Freed gave a dark look towards the barmaid. "If we happened to find him, do you think his arrows would be strong enough get into the hide of Dragneel?"

Macro laughed darkly from where he sat. "I almost feel sorry for the poor kid. All he sees is a life full of adventures that there isn't any room for a spark of love in that boy's eyes." He shook his head. "Poor Romeo, his idle isn't much of a role model."

Lucy laid her head on the table before her. "I bet you anything that Grace will allow Gajeel to claim her now after all this is said and done."

Cana was driven by what was said and shoveled her cards up before placing them in front of her. She whistled. "Wow… I knew that their romance may blossom from this kidnapping ordeal but I wasn't thinking that fast…"

Lucy pulled her head up to look at the brown haired girl next to her. "What is it Cana?"

The card mage gave her friend a worried look. "Do you really want to know?"

"Come on Cana, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

Cana's cheeks brightened after seeing the look on Lucy's face. "They may be married before or planning on doing so after coming back…."

Mira growled from where she stood at the bar, nearly breaking a glass or two. "They better wait until after they come back... It's been too long since Fairy Tail had a wedding."

Master Makarov chuckled from where he sat. "Regardless Mira, you'll be happy for them. No matter the outcome."

"Of course master," she stated with a super sweet voice. "But if they want to live…"

At that moment the guild doors burst open with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. Along with a little blue haired girl with her white cat next to her. Lucy stood up and ran towards them. She glanced around, "Where's Grace?"

Erza gave a sigh before moving aside to let Gajeel come in with Grace in his arms. Lucy was about to say something but Gajeel rumbled. "Save it Bunny, she's asleep. She used way too much of her magical energy to fight back those bastards that held her." He shivered from where he stood. "She fought with everything she had…" He glanced towards the new girl. "Do you think you could heal her?"

"Not until morning," the little blue haired girl spoke softly. "I want her to build enough of her energy before I try to do anything…"

Natsu sighed, "I never would believe to see the day that I would fear someone other than Erza." He shivered from where he stood as he glanced at the woman in the other slayer's arms. "She fought like no other warrior that I have ever seen." He closed his eyes. "I can still see her taken out Brain like she did."

Lucy walked towards the new girl. "Hi, I'm Lucy…"

The new girl squeaked, "Hi, I'm Wendy… I am a Sky Dragon Slayer…"

"Another slayer..," stated most of the guild in wonder.

The elder man, the master of the guild made his way towards the group. "Gajeel, take Grace up to the infirmary." He then glanced at Wendy. "So child, what other things can you do?"

"My strengths are healing and support magic, sir."

The elder man chuckled. "I should have you meet an old friend of mine. She might teach you other ways to heal people. So you wouldn't always burning yourself up from using just your healing magic."

Wendy smiled, "I would like that, sir."

Gajeel made his way across the guild with Grace in his arms, while Lucy ran after him. Once upstairs, he laid Grace into one of the empty beds. He took a chair and sat next to her, while Lucy sat across from him in her own chair.

"Gajeel," Lucy called to him softly, making the dark haired slayer to look up. "Is there anything I should know?"

The man before her sighed, "Yeah I guess there is." He took a deep breath. "I was worried for your sister, Bunny. Enough to not really thinking things through…" He glanced towards Grace. "Before she passed out from the energy drain, I bit her. Marking her as my mate… My inner dragon took over and wanted me to do it." He shook his head. "I just can't live another day like that again, knowing she was out there but not able to find her. With the mark, I'm able to find her."

Lucy sighed, "I guess that makes sense…" She took a breath before looking up to see him looking at her. "I'm not mad, Gajeel. I know how much you care for Grace." She gave a smile. "Thank you for bringing her back."

He gave a short nod. He was kind of surprised that she hadn't gotten angry with him. Then again, he found himself explaining things more than he would have with anything else. He didn't have to explain anything to the others, knowing that Natsu would have told them anyway.

Lucy stood onto her feet, "Please let me know when she wakes…" She left the room and made her way downstairs. Seeing that the whole guild was looking at her. When she noticed that everyone was looking at her, she raised her eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"You're not upset Blondie," stated Laxus from his seat. "Natsu explained what the metal head did to your sister."

She let a breath leave her lips. "I really can't be angry with him with what he did. He explained it enough to where I could see where he's coming from." She glanced towards Mira, who had a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry Mira, I think once Grace is well, she may be talking to you soon."

Natsu came walking towards Lucy with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Good to see that you're on board for tin can and Grace." His lips pulled wide in his goofy grin. "How about we take a mission soon?"

The whole guild let out a worried sigh. They could see what Lucy had told them to be true. There was no romance in her future with Natsu being who he was. This caused Laxus to get upon his feet and grabbed a hold of the pink haired slayer by the neck. Before making his way towards the back.

"Hey Laxus, if you wanted to fight… you could have asked." A moment later they heard an "ouch," from the wild minded slayer.

Lucy closed her eyes, allowing her hands to rub her face. "Great, I really didn't need this right now…"

After a few moments had passed, Laxus came back with an unreadable look on his face. It was enough to cause many to worry about his sanity from him talking with Natsu for some time. "Lucy," which shocked everyone that he used her name and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I owe you an apology."

"Really," she squeaked out. "Why?"

Evergreen came up towards them and looked into Laxus' eyes. "Is it like what Lucy said. Is he that bad that he is too dense to see reason?" The blonde male just nodded. Causing many within the guild to groan. Evergreen huffed, "Where is he now?"

"Laying on the floor of the training yard," his eyes not really focusing on anything. But managed to get back to his seat.

Cana groaned from her seat. "Well, my cards are hardly wrong. At least with Grace and Gajeel, things are going the right way." She glanced at her cards again with a finger on her chin. "But with Natsu and Lucy, I don't see where I'm missing?"

Mira came walking towards Cana with her hand open towards her. "Give me the cards…" Cana gave her a worried look but gave her the cards anyway. Mira took them and went through the doors of the training yard. Where everyone heard a yelp of Natsu before Mira came back with a smirk on her face. She then gave the cards back to Cana. "Try again…"

Cana shoveled her cards before laying them back out again. "Hmmm." She gave a chuckle. "That sly dog!" She gave a chuckle that turned into a full out laugh. "I would never give that dumb weirdo any credit. Hahaha… Oh, this is too good."

Lucy walked over to the crazy looking card mage with worry in her eyes. "Cana, what's going on?"

"How long have you known Natsu," Cana asked with a smirk on her face.

Lucy shrugged, "I guess…. six months in a few days…."

"Exactly…" Cana laughed, "Oh, I would never have pictured this… At least of all, him." Her eyes became dark with a knowing look. "He has plans coming up for the two of you and that is all I have to say."

Bickslow laughed from where he sat. "Oh, man, who knew the guy being a dumb ass romantic?" He shook his head. "Wonder where he got that idea from."

"Me," stated a voice from upstairs, where they found Gajeel standing there with his arms crossed. "Since Bunny gave me a book to read. I gave some tips to the flame-brain some pointers." His red eyes found Lucy, who gave a deep blush. "Your welcome, Bunny." He then turned back to where he had left Grace.

Lucy then turned towards Gray and Ezra, who was still standing by the door. Each one of them was sporting red cheeks. "You knew about this..?"

Gray stuttered, "Only… that he was… talking to Gajeel." He shook his head. "He had plans Lucy and that is all we know."

Erza nodded, "Natsu was really listening for once…" She placing a hand on her cheek and then glanced towards Gray. "Isn't it the only time he ever has?"

"About that," stated Gray.

Lucy sighed, "Well, now that I know Grace is home. I'm going home and believe that all of this is nothing but a dream." She turned to the guild. "Night everyone."

"Night Lucy!"

Master Makarov sighed, "Poor child, not believing anything until it happens." He shook his head. "I guess that it one way to not get your heart broken…. Again."

Mira grumbled, "I blame her father for that…"

The master nodded, "I blame Jude as well. He shouldn't push his daughters away when they had just lost their mother. His healing was working the business." He shook his head. "Not a way to live."

Natsu came back into the guild from out back with a worried look on his face. "Why is everyone hitting me tonight?" He glanced around for a moment. "Great, I missed seeing Lucy off." He gave a growl towards Laxus and Mira. "Why did the two of you went after me, anyway?"

"Don't worry about it Natsu," stated Laxus from his seat. "Just that Lucy thought you didn't care for her, so I hit you with it."

Natsu gave him a thoughtful look. "I guess that explains why she looked downhearted when we walked in." He placed a hand on his chin. "I just hope my surprise will be enough to make her happy again."

The guild looked towards Natsu with hope in their eyes. They wanted to see Lucy happy and to see that fire-breather calmer if he had found love in his life. It would sure help the guild knowing that he might lessen his destructional issues. If he had only had someone to love. At least that was the massive belief with the guild, something that the master had wished very openly.

Gray walked towards Natsu with a worried look in his eyes. "I for one, hope that this surprise that you have for Lucy would be enough for you to value your life in a new way."

Natsu gave him a harsh look. "What about you, when are you going to stop tangoing with someone's heart and let her know how you truly feel?"

Gray gave a gaping look, he couldn't find it in himself to answer for his actions. He could see for himself that Natsu was willing to live life, but what about himself? Was he willing to let his past go and let someone else into his heart? He really wasn't ready, at least not at that time.

"Figures," stated Natsu as he let a sigh leave his lips. "Don't get after me for my feelings when you're not even ready to face yours." He made his way across the guild and left, leaving a dumbfounded guild behind.

"When did he become logical," asked Bickslow. He glanced around for a moment, "Now I'm worried."

Laxus sighed heavily, "Why?"

"If the big goof ball of the guild becomes logical. What does that leave me, the guild's jokester?"

Freed smirked, "It would be interesting to see a change in you, old friend."


	15. Chapter 15

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 15

The next morning Grace found herself in a white room with Gajeel asleep in a chair next to her. He gave her a small smile, even with that small smile was a bit of sunshine for Grace to hold on to. But she had also seen the worried look in his red eyes. His eyes told her more things than he would have ever said.

"What's wrong," she asked with worry carried within her voice.

The raven-haired dragon slayer sighed, "How can I explain this..?" He reached over to help her sit up in her bed, seeing it would better to see each other's eyes while he talks to her. Once he saw that she was comfortable. "I may have given you a bite on your neck, Grace." He saw that her eyebrow had risen with questions within her eyes. "I've initiated the mating bond with one another."

"Oh," as the sound of her lungs being empty of the air that she had. She glanced up into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. "You couldn't hold back," she asked softly.

"No I couldn't, not when I wasn't able to see you for many weeks, Grace." His eyes became those of pain. "I was being tortured. I knew that you were alive but I didn't know where to find you. Once we start the process, I'll be able to find you." He grasped her hand, knowing that she wouldn't fight with him. "I can't live another moment like that again," tears leaked out of his eyes, which she saw that he had been trying to hold back.

Grace couldn't allow this man to go through any more pain because of her. She launched herself out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Gajeel had wrapped his own arms around her, keeping her close as possible to his chest.

"I don't want that either, Gajeel." Her nose made its way to his neck, while his own did the same to her's. Each one of them breathing in each other's scent. His was iron and forest, he was all male. While he smelled lilac and vanilla on her. "I must ask you something Grace… Will you be my wife, be my woman for life?"

Grace couldn't help it but laugh, she had read such words in books but never heard someone say those words to her. She had never even imagined someone would do that. Gajeel pulled away from her, only enough to see her face. "Did I break you or something?"

"No," her laughter carried out to where she was having a hard time breathing. "Sorry… I've… never thought… someone would… say those… words to me." She gave a smile, once she found her way to breathe again. "But yes, I'll be your wife."

"Good," he growled out, showing his need for her through the vibrations of his tone. "You know, we're going to have to ask that she-demon for help with the wedding."

Grace sighed, "After what I've been through. I'll have to say that is a price I'm willing to pay."

The dragon slayer had gotten up, bringing Grace into his arms. "Let's get you something to eat, I don't think those bastards of took care of you." He leads her downstairs, where they found a few of their guild mates in the guild that morning. He leads her to the bar and pushed her into a stool and then faced the barmaid. "Get her whatever she wants…"

Mira raised an eyebrow at the Iron Slayer but turned to Grace with a smile. "What can I get you, Grace?"

"Strawberry and kiwi flavored water. Along with a fish and shrimp basket." She gave a sigh, "I need high levels of protein it seems."

Mira nodded, "I would imagine that you would need it. I'll bring it out to you, as soon it's done." She then turned to the kitchen to get it going.

Gajeel then picked up Grace. He moved her across the guild to a table before placing her down and sat down next to her. The two glanced around to only see that Happy was sleeping on the table in front of them.

Grace reached over and pet him. "Happy, why are you doing here?"

The blue cat opened his eyes and rushed to Grace with a big hug. "You're awake… Neither Natsu nor Lucy would sleep." He glanced around. "I've tried to find sleep with them, but found myself back here."

Grace looked unsure of what she was hearing. "Where are they now?"

"Natsu should be at the house, where I've left him. Lucy should be at her apartment, where she kicked me out of…"

The young woman lets a sigh leave her lips after hearing that. Even though she may want her sister to be happy, but wasn't able to see Natsu able to voice his feeling for Lucy yet. She grumbled at the cat. "Now Happy, you made me worried."

"What," the cat gave an innocent look. "You thought that they were together? Why would you think that? Lucy is too bossy for someone like Natsu."

That caused a few chuckles within the guild of sleepy guild mates. A few of them were drunkard older men.

"Forgive me," Grace gave a small smile. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Must be the whole kidnapping thing," stated Happy with worry in his eyes. "It may be a few days before you think clearly again."

Gajeel wrapped his arm around her shoulder while trying to hold back his laughter. That Grace could see in his eyes. "Either way, cat. Grace will need a few days away from the guild to get back to normal." He pressed his lips against her temple. "Could you get Bunny and let her know that her sister is up?"

Happy let out a sigh, "Do I get a fish out of this?"

"Sure," stated the dark haired slayer. That was when the cat left the table and flew out of the guild. He then turned towards Grace with his smile lighting up his face. "Be prepared for a few days of relaxation at the cottage, my Goddess."

Just when Grace was about to say something, Mira came to their table with Grace's food and drink. Gajeel waved his hand towards her. "Go ahead, I already ate this morning."

Mira gave him a hard look. "You ate, when?"

Gajeel glared at her, "I stepped away for an hour this morning. Before you came to the guild and ate some raw ore that I have."

Grace let a sigh leave her lips, she was not in a mood for arguments that day. So she took a sip of her drink before going into her high protein breakfast. About halfway through her meal. Lucy came rushing into the guild and made her way towards them at their table.

"Grace! I'm glad to see you up and about," her smile seemed to have brought the sun into the guild at that very moment.

A sigh left Grace's lips as she smiled at her younger sister. "Now Lucy," she leaned towards her with her chin leaning into her hand. "I've heard from a blue bird that neither you nor Natsu could sleep last night." She was able to hear a lot of chuckles in the guild, which they knew the truth from her digging from Happy. "I wonder why that was?"

"Blue bird," asked Lucy with fire in her eyes. "Oh that cat is going to have it," she growled out before making her way out of the guild.

Mira had called out from the bar. "Grace," causing the said girl to glance her way. "I thought you told me, no matchmaking?!"

Grace's lips pulled up to a smirk. "That wasn't matchmaking, Mira." She took a drink before going on. "That was sisterly love, letting her know what a big mouth Happy has."

The barmaid gave a giggle, "Wow! I am blessed to have you as her sister," she gave a shiver, which none within the building had seen before. "I wouldn't want to be on your bad side."

The auburn haired woman smirked and finished her meal. Once she was done, Gajeel picked her up in his arms, before taking her out. "Time to take you home…"

She laid her head against his shoulder, allowing her eyes to flicker to close. Even though she may have been awake for a short time, she was still tired from the ordeal. It made her realize how lucky she was to be home and to be with the one she loved.

Once at the cottage, Gajeel went to the couch and laid down with Grace on top of him. Allowing me the small comforts of having her near him. Hearing her breathing, along with the small steady heartbeats. It was music to his ears. He wasn't one for a cuddling, but he was enjoying her being close to him.

' _I have got to marry you soon,'_ he glanced down at the sleeping woman. ' _I don't think I can go another night without you next to me… Then again the mating bond won't allow us to go many days without going the next step.'_

Ever since he had bitten her, he had been experiencing some deep inner drive for him to complete the process. It was enough that he was fighting his inner self. A deep struggle that he was nearly fearful of himself scaring the woman within his arms. But he knew that he could hold it back for a least, he hoped for a few days.

He allowed himself to close his eyes. The sound of her, while she was in her sleep was a lullaby to his ears. Gajeel could honestly say to himself that he could finally allow himself sleep. He felt his body drift to sleep.

The next morning they found themselves at the guild, during one of the rainiest days of the year. Natsu sitting in the corner, not the far away from Lucy snoring. Causing Gajeel to grumble and Gray to want to hit the guy. Lucy was giving her sister a glare, which was making the auburn girl feel uncomfortable.

"What," growled Grace at her blonde sister.

"You left without talking to me," she hissed with heat behind her words. "Don't you realize how worried I was when I found out that you were kidnapped?"

Grace closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you realize that the whole time I was away. I wouldn't allow myself to sleep, at least no more than a couple of hours." A couple tears left her eyes. "I knew that one of them would hurt me if I allowed myself to relax and I was right."

"Why did you leave last night, if you were still healing?"

"Would you sleep better if you were in your own bed," Grace fired back.

It was at that moment that Mira came and sat down with the two girls. "Is this a good time for us to plan a wedding?"

"Mira," grumbled Lucy softly, which the white haired woman ignored.

Grace smiled, "I was thinking to just have it here." She leaned into Mira with a smile on her lips. "I don't think the church would survive with all of us in it. Especially since it is a historical landmark."

"Okay, so here and imitate party. Are you planning something formal or casual," she asked with her eyes flutter.

"Casually nice," stated Grace. "I wouldn't want people to spend much on clothes unless they want to…" She shook her head with a smile. "I was going to wear a nice sundress."

"But…," Mira glanced towards Lucy with hurt in her eyes. "Can you get your sister to change her mind. Every bride needs a fancy wedding."

Lucy smiled, "Mira. Do you think that Gajeel would wear a tux on his wedding day?" She pointed to the dark haired dragon slayer. "From what I know of him, he would wear his best and hope for the best." She then glanced towards the said dragon slayer with raised hands. "No offense Gajeel."

"None taken," he spoke with his raspy voice. "You only spoke the truth… I can't punish those who are truthful, now can I?"

Mira huffed, "Fine. I guess the master can wed you guys." She then glanced towards Grace with worry in her eyes. "Who is giving you away?"

"I guess Loke can," she glanced towards Lucy with hope in her eyes. "We did kind of become siblings and all."

"Speaking of which," she placed her hand on Leo's key. Before she was to call upon him, he flashed into the room.

Without a moment after the flash came, arms wrapped their way around Grace's waist. "Sunshine," he gasped with warmth in his voice. A growl was heard but was ignored by the two that were hugging one another. "When did you come back?"

"Last night, I think…" She gave him a smile before pulling him away from her. "Would you be up to giving me away at my wedding?"

"Who are you marrying," growled the spirit lion. "I would like to battle him here and now."

"Gehe, good luck kitty." Loke turned to see Gajeel, with a worried look in his eyes. "Don't worry about your pesky head of yours, kitty. I'll keep my mate safe."

"Mate," Loke grumbled. "So Grace is your mate, why didn't you protect her, to begin with?"

"One," stated Gajeel with heat in his eyes. "She ran off with Bunny's friends with the tickets you gave them. Two, I was working on something for the master."

Loke glanced down towards the table. "Understandable," he gave a nod towards the dark haired dragon slayer. "When is the wedding?"

Grace glanced towards Gajeel with her lips pulled back into a warm smile. "I say about two weeks?"

"Hell, a week if you ask me."

Mira smiled, "I can make it work, in a week." She turned towards the guild with a determination. "I'll even get people to do things around here. It sure will get things moving along…" She had gotten up and started walking towards the bar. "Starting tomorrow, everyone is going to pull their weight around here!"

Elfman came and walked towards the bar with sorrow in his eyes. "Come, Mira. It's time for us to head out."

"Yes," she whispered before pulled on her jacket and followed her brother out of the guild.

Lucy glanced towards Cana, "Where are they off to?"

"They always leave about this time, every year…" The vague question was enough to quiet the guild.

Grace stood up and stretched, "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you all later…" She turned towards the guild doors.

Loke and Lucy were about to get up to follow her. "Give her some space," called out Gajeel. Causing the two to glare at him. "I'm not trying to keep her from you. But Grace needs some distance, believing that she's here. If you follow her, she'll think that she's back with them. She wasn't allowed alone…"

Lucy grumbled, "As much as I hate to admit, but you're right." She forced herself to sit back down, bringing her lion spirit to sit next to her. "Do you know how bad it was..?"

Gajeel shook his head. "I just know that Cobra was trying to keep her from harm. At least what I understood from the guy, when I was battling him." He grumbled, "It took me a while to realize she was home…"

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Gajeel." When he glanced up, she was that he didn't understand her. "For bringing home my sister and for making her happy." Lucy sighed, as she glanced towards the window. "This day would be full of so much sorrow if she wasn't able to come home."

"I wouldn't be a good dragon slayer, allowing his mate to be harmed." His eyes flashed with dark thoughts raising across his brain. "We dragon slayers would die before that happens. Because we can't live without our mates being this world without us."

Lucy's eyebrow raised as she glanced towards Natsu. "Really?"

"Don't allow your pretty little head wrap around Salamander, Bunny." Gajeel saw the hurt look in her eyes. "I can't read his mind. But from the way he acts, he has too much faith in knowing that tomorrow is another day. Another day for a future…" He turned towards Natsu with worry in his eyes. "I just hope he'll wake up to reality before harm comes to you. If that is where his heart is."

The world outside became darker. Their skins were alive with the electrical current of raw magic. Edolus was upon them…


	16. Chapter 16

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 16

Grace Heartfilia found herself laying down, just outside of Magnolia. On the green grace that overlooked the city below her. She felt the magical charge in the air. But didn't know what it was. She even noticed the dark clouds swirling over the city.

"What the hell is going on," she asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Nothing for you to worry about," replied a deep raspy sound of a male voice from the shadows of the treeline.

When the man came into view. Grace knew from the way he was dressed, from his wraps around his arms and waist. She knew from the couple of times that he came to the guild, bringing everyone to sleep a time or two. "Mystogan?"

The man nodded, "Hello Grace." He glanced towards the sky for a moment. "Whatever is coming, you won't be apart of it."

"What do you mean, I have to help my sister..!"

Mystogan faced her, as he raised his hand towards her with a demanding sounding voice. "Sleep!" Causing Grace to fall back onto the ground, into a deep sleep. "I'm just keeping safe from my world, Grace. They wouldn't take to kind to your magic." He shook his head as he made his way towards Magnolia. "I have a feeling that your sister will have her hands full, without worry about your safety too."

A grumbled sound voice whispered out into the forest. Where only the wind and the nearby animals would hear. "I hate you… Mystogan."

What felt like days of sleep to Grace, she woke to the sound of Lucy's voice calling out her name. She opened her eyes, seeing a few people gathered around her with great big smiles on their faces. Each one of them looked happy like they had won something. It was enough for her to wonder what was up with them. Then she remembered that man who had put her to sleep.

"Where's Mystogan," she growled out. "He has some explaining to do when I get my hands on him."

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and even Gajeel were looking at each other with worry in their eyes. But it was Wendy, who spoke with fear in her voice. "He's not here anymore, Grace… He went back to his world."

Grace had gotten upon her feet, glancing at each one of them, with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean, his world?" It was then that they told her about Edolas. Surprising Grace that Lucy was mainly the one keeping Natsu and Wendy safe from their travels. "You're just lucky that neither of you died from what you've told me."

A brush sounded behind the group, causing everyone to look. Seeing a small black talking cat, with a scar across one eye. Along with a rope in his hands. "I've found something that you should know about," before tugging the rope. Bringing a young woman, with short white hair to fall before the cat.

"Pantherlily," cried out Gajeel as he ran to the cat and picked it up. "You're definitely my cat!"

The woman glanced up to see, all that surrounded her, but only saw one person within her eyesight. "Natsu!" Then she ran up to him, tackling him to the ground.

"Lisanna," he whispered in disbelief in his voice. He glanced towards Lucy with worry in his eyes, seeing a bit of pain within them. He pushed the woman in his arms away from him, so he could see her. "Many things have changed...since you've been gone."

The white-haired woman gave a worried look towards the pink-haired man. "What do you mean, Natsu?"

"It's been two years, Lisanna…" He shook his head. "Things can't be the same as they were before," he stated with determination in his voice. Natsu helped in unwrapping the rope from her wrist before making his way towards Lucy. Wrapping his arms around her with a smile on his lips. Natsu then turned to Lisanna with a warmth in his eyes. "Lisanna this is Lucy…"

"Oh," the white-haired woman glanced down with sorrow written across her face. "I see." A sad smile made it's way across her lips. "I guess those talks about me being your wife…"

Natsu sighed, "You're the one the kept talking about it." He shook his head, while he pecked Lucy's temple. "But she's my mate, Lisanna. I told you long ago that the only person I can be with is my mate." He then gave his once old friend a smile. "But it doesn't mean that we can't be friends, Lisanna."

Lucy smiled at Natsu, sure she was nearly heartbroken when she saw another woman in his arms. But he reassured her that he cared for her. He even told his old friend that she was his mate, for some odd reason it made her even happier. Knowing it was true.

Lucy turned to her sister with a smile on her face. "Come, Grace, it's time for us to head for the guild." Her smile grew even bigger. "It's time to show Mira and Elfman that their sister has come home…"

After a moment of collecting themselves. They made their way down into their lovely town. Making their way to the only place that they would find the girl's siblings. Once at the graveyard, Lisanna ran ahead towards the two lonely figures. While the rest were standing back, watching a loving moment from afar.

Grace turned to the group around her with a warm smile upon her face. "I like days like this," even though it was a raining day, she had a point. "Seeing family reunited, even during great distances… It makes living life like this, worthwhile."

Natsu came to her and wrapped an arm around her, with his goofy smile upon his face. "So true, Grace." He glanced at the siblings before them. "Days like this, make it worthwhile to be a mage."

Gajeel came over to them and shove Natsu away from Grace, before wrapping his own arm around her. "Just remember, whose mate Grace is…"

"Metalhead," stated Natsu with a sigh in his voice. "I haven't forgotten, but she is a sister to me." He then glanced towards Lucy with love in his eyes. "Imagine, we'll be family after I marry Lucy."

"Oh Mavis," stated Gajeel with a grumble in his deep voice. "That's all I need," he glared at the pink-haired man before him. "Having Salamander as part of my family…" He shook his head. "I forgot that little tidbit in this whole wedding thing."

Grace glanced over at Lucy, trying to hide her giggle from the two slayers. "Should we be fearful in this family affair?"

Lucy groaned but had a smile of her own on her lips. "No, I'm more worried about the civil war with our two families after the weddings…"

Gray sighed while crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I for one is glad to know that I'll never be that flame-brains family." He smirked after a thought came across his head. "Then again, it would be hard for us to stop fighting if we were…"

Erza sighed loudly for their group to turn to her. "Thank Mavis for small favors…" She then glanced towards the siblings from where they were. "Let's give them their time, they'll head to the guild when they're ready."

Causing the group to turn towards the guild. But Lucy had to run home before making her way there. Since she was wearing something that she didn't want the perverted men to see. Her flimsy looking outfit that she was stuck with from Edolas. Once everyone had made it back to the guild, there was a 'Welcome Back From the Dead' party for Lisanna. Where she spent most of the night telling stories about the differences of the people from Earthland and Edolas. Making most people laugh.

"You're telling us that Natsu from where you've been… Is a whimp against the all mighty Lucy?" Cana was drinking one of her many beers with a harsh laugh in her voice. "I find that hard to believe." She then looked towards Lucy, with a smirk on her face. "Then again, I wouldn't mind seeing Lucy in leather with a bad ass attitude."

"No thank you," gulped Natsu with fear in his voice. "You didn't have that crazy chick on her back in a headlock." He wiggled and shivered from his time with the Edolas' Lucy. Then he glanced towards Lucy in the room with a smile on his face. "I like the Lucy that I love and enjoy… I wouldn't change her for the world."

Many of the men within the guild were lost within their own minds. Each one of them picturing Lucy as the badass woman that Lisanna had told them about. Then hearing Natsu saying that he liked her the way she was. It was enough to give them whiplash from the images and words that were spoken.

A deep chuckle came from upstairs. Seeing Laxus leaning over the upstairs ledge, looking down at the guild below. "Well, Blondie! It sure sounds like your other self was a badass."

"Oh," Lucy cried out. "You don't know the half of it." She giggled. "I brought out Gemmi for Natsu to see who was the real one, I was. Sadly, he picked Gemmi."

Causing the whole guild to laugh out loud. Feeling the whole building to rumble with its own power of thunder from the people within. Natsu grumbled from where he sat, glaring at Lucy without any heat behind his eyes. "Now Lucy, why did you have to tell them that?"

Happy spoke up from where he sat with a cheery sounding voice. "I don't know Natsu, but it was fun to watch you…" He laughed. "I almost feel sorry for Lucy, though." Causing everyone to look at him. "If Natsu met Lucy and her mother in the room together, would he still know who is who?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows in thought. "You know Happy, I'm kind of glad that didn't happen." She chuckled. "I don't think Natsu would live after father would have killed him."

Grace smiled, "So how many days were you all gone for?" She had gotten everyone's attention after hearing her speak something that was on everyone's minds. "I mean, I don't feel sorry I wasn't there because…" Her voice became darker. "...someone put me to sleep. So I was just wondering, how much past?"

Gajeel sighed, "About three days if I remember right." He glanced towards Grace with a smirk upon his face. "If I remember right, doesn't it mean we're getting married a couple of days."

"OH MY," cried Mira from the bar. "I don't have much time to plan your wedding!" She turned towards everyone within the building with a glare in her eyes. "TOMORROW, EVERYONE IS HELPING!"

Lisanna glanced towards her sister with worry in her eyes. "Wedding, whose wedding big sister?"

"Gajeel and Grace's wedding," she pointed towards the two. "Grace is Lucy's elder sister and mate to Gajeel." She gave a chuckle. "It's kind of odd how the two of them met."

The young woman raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean, Mira?"

It was then that the barmaid told her little sister about the story behind, how Gajeel and Grace had met. Also telling the story how Lucy's father had used Phantom Lord to kidnap his own daughter to bring her back home. While Mira was telling the story, even the guild at large had quieted down to listen.

Even though they knew the story, they enjoyed hearing her voice. Especially how she talked about a love story. Even though the night might have started loud and wild, it became calm and smoothing. Bringing the guild master to have tears of joy.

' _All my children are home…'_


	17. Chapter 17

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 17

The day after the party, true to Mira's word. She had gotten many people to work around the guild. As for Grace and Lucy, they were in Lucy's apartment. Staying away from Mira and her mad plans. They were also staying away from Gajeel and Natsu for the time being. Neither one of them were happy, once Mira had her hands on them.

"Are you nervous about the wedding, Grace." Lucy didn't sound excited, she sounded more worried.

Grace took a deep breath. "I'm okay about the wedding, Lucy. It's after...that I'm having a hard time…." The elder sister closed her eyes. "It was one of the main reasons I didn't want to marry whoever father wanted. It was because of what needs to be done…" A couple tears left her eyes. "I wish mother was here."

"You're not afraid of Gajeel, are you?"

"No," she smiled. "I'm not afraid of him… But him being a dragon slayer and knowing that they're full of power. You have to wonder, can they be gentle...in the bedroom?"

"Where is this fear coming from," asked Lucy as she leaned back on her couch. As she watched her sister, who was sitting at the other end. "I don't remember seeing you like this before."

"My fear comes from being tested for so long… Nearly a lifetime before I was adopted, Lucy." Grace closed her eyes. "You know, every time I close my eyes. I see my young self behind a cage. Fearing the next needle would do me in."

"You've read enough romance…."

"Romance novels don't prepare you for the real experience, Lucy. You know that as much as I do." Grace had gotten up and made her way into the kitchen. Where she grabbed something to make hot water will. "Plus every male character that I've ever read about, don't come close to Gajeel!"

She turned around and grabbed a couple of cups. Then turned to another cupboard and grabbed a couple different teas. She grabbed a couple of rosehip tea bags.

"No leading male, through the crisp pages ever described anything close to him. Tall, dark and handsome, sure. But nothing close to anything else I know of him."

"What, his rugged good looks? I'm sure I've read a few of them." She then looked towards her sister with a knowing smile. "Is it because he has an alpha attitude or something. It can be a turn on for most people."

Grace glared at her younger sister. "It has something to do with that. He is so rough, especially when it comes to people." She gave a small smile. "But there are those small moments that he shows his gentle side. I just wonder which side I'll see on our wedding night…"

"Well when you put that way," Lucy gave Grace a small smile. "I can see your point." When the water boiled, Lucy pushed her sister aside to serve them tea. "All I can say is that from what I've seen how he treats you. Even in public, he'll be gentle."

The two sat down at the table. Drinking their tea. Glancing at each other. Seeing one in a bubble of nerves. While the other was happy for the other.

"I know what I can do for you, Grace. I will tell you what he is, from a writer's standpoint. Maybe it'll help you with your quivering mess of anxiety."

Grace glared at the blonde before her. "You really think that would help?" She glanced towards the open window over the bed. She could hear people walking in the streets below. She took a deep breath. "I wonder do normal girls go through this?"

Lucy shook her head. "I guess neither one of us had a normal childhood." She glanced down into her tea. "I wonder what my future holds, just reading what my tea says."

The auburn haired woman leaned over the table, with her head in one hand. "Alright, what does your writer mind say about Gajeel?"

"Other than tall, dark, and handsome." She smiled. "He's protective, strong, and a stud."

Grace's eyebrow raised for a moment. "Because of the metal?" She had noticed all the studs that made his face more noticeable. She wondered if it somehow enhanced his looks in some way. For people to see his face better. It was something that ran through her head from time or two.

"Yep," Lucy smirked. "Gajeel is also very determined, for whatever crosses his mind." She leaned over the table, to look into the other woman's eyes. "He also is very stubborn… Haven't you met him really? He has a one track mind, especially when it comes to you, Grace."

A giggle left the young woman's lips, as she thought back to the man in question. "Oh, I don't think I've noticed…" She knew her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but she couldn't help it. Grace shook her head. "He did come for me...like a predator on the wind…" She smiled. "I don't know how to describe it. I somehow knew that he was coming but I kind of lost it for a moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Midnight," Grace glanced into her sister's big brown eyes with sorrow. "He can somehow get into people's heads." Seeing Lucy's sorrow eyes. "Being alone in that cave with him was the scariest moment of my life. Besides the scientists."

Grace smiled softly. "But as soon as I saw Gajeel. I knew that I was safe." She took a deep breath. "I knew that since he was there, I was able to fight back."

Lucy smiled with warmth. "Was that the reason you said yes to marry him? Because he made you feel safe?"

Grace smiled in return. "I think it was more than that. But it was one of the main reasons." She glanced toward the window. "He also made me feel like I was home. Even though you weren't there. I did feel at home with him."

Lucy smiled, "I almost want to write a love story about you and Gajeel." She glanced towards her desk. "Sadly, it might be a power struggle between the two of you. I mean you're an alpha female, while he's an alpha male. I also wonder who would win over who in a fair fight?"

"I would win," stated Grace with a wicked smile. "That is how we met after all. I did take him down and he starts spouting off about mates right on the spot." She giggled. "I almost thought he had lost his mind that day."

"He did," stated Lucy. "He fell in love with you." A giggle left her lips as she saw her sister's green eyes flash of understanding. "Isn't the time that we should head to the guild for dinner? Mira said that she wanted everyone there before the wedding to do a run through with everything."

Grace grumbled, "You're my maid of honor. Loke is walking me down…" She then glanced at Lucy. "Shouldn't we ask him to come out?"

Without much of a second had passed, when a flash of light came into the room. Showing Loke standing before them with a smile on his face. "Thinking about me, ladies?"

"Only that we may need you," stated Lucy with a half-heated glare. "We have to do a walk through on how the wedding should look like for tomorrow."

Loke glanced around, seeing that they were just sitting at the table in Lucy's apartment. "When were you thinking about leaving?"

Grace smiled, "We were thinking about leaving in a minute. I just wanted you out, before we left." She glanced up into his sunglasses covered eyes. Leaning on the table. "Seeing that we may need a big brother to see to our safety, before such wedding and all?"

A deep chuckle left the man's lips. "Oh Grace, you know what to say to such a lion like me." Then his eyes fazed out, showing the two girls that he was thinking about something. "I really didn't think about this before, but Gajeel's going to be MY brother-in-law!"

His outburst had caused the two girls to go into a fit of giggles. "That's all you're worried about," gasped Lucy. "You don't have to see him every day!" The blonde gave her ginger-haired guardian a glare. "I don't know how Grace will manage, but seeing him eat iron all the time is cringe-worthy." Lucy sighed, "He's going to be my brother-in-law, Loke."

"Yeah," he gave a soft sounding growl. "I'm her brother," he then turned to the blonde with a flash of light from his eyes. "While you're my love, my dear Lucy."

Grace smirked, seeing her lion of a brother wilding her sister up. Which she noticed that it was working. "Now, now," she stated softly. "Let's head towards the guild. Knowing that Mira would have our heads if we don't make our way there soon."

"You're right," stated the other two.

The group had gotten up, leaving Lucy's apartment before going towards the guild. Lucy was not in the mood to walk along the river bank, knowing that time seemed to be of the essence of Grace's wedding. Once the three had entered the guild. They noticed something that neither of them would have imagined. Erza sitting on Natsu, preventing the pink-haired male from moving from the spot that she had him in.

"Erza," asked Lucy with worry in her voice. "What's going on?"

"Preventing him from destroying the decorations before the wedding." The scarlet red-headed woman, growling out of her lips. Natsu was making a lot of noise from being under her. "He wouldn't…" she pulled out her sword from thin air. "..stop wanting…" hitting his head with the hilt on his head. "..to fight…"

THUMP!

"Er...zaaaa," cried the fire-breather. "It's...no fu...nnnn."

Grace grumbled before making her way towards the two with heat in her eyes. Once she was near Natsu, she got onto her knees and leaned into him. "Now Natsu, if you want to have an all-out war with Gajeel?" She saw the pink-haired male glancing up towards her with longing in his eyes. "You'll be going to have to wait until the day after the wedding…"

"Or," he asked with sorrow in his voice.

"Or I'll see to it that you wouldn't be able to fight with ANY dragon slayer!" She glanced around the guild hall, seeing that everyone was intrigued by what she had to say. "For I don't know, let's say about three months."

"THREE MONTHS," yelled Natsu with anger in his voice and eyes. "You don't have the power to do that!"

Grace turned towards the elder master with hope in her eyes. "Makarov?"

"I'll call every guild across Fiore," the master of the guild stated with warmth.

"NO," cried out Natsu, as he was trying to wiggle out from Erza. "Gramps!"

"Well Natsu," stated Grace, who saw that she had him where she needed him to be. Listening and compliant.

"Fine," he growled out with a bit of fire coming out of his mouth. "You gotta deal."

Gajeel, who had been listening and watching from his corner of the guild. Laughed out with deep roaring sounding echoes. "You got your ass handed to ya, Salamander!"

Erza had gotten off of Natsu, who glared at the raven-haired slayer. "Yeah, but you're marrying her!"

This caused the Iron Dragon Slayer to purr, "You're just mad that you haven't thought about marrying your own mate." His eyes flashed after seeing the pink-haired male glared at him. "Face it, fire-breather. I'm better than you for admitting things sooner than you've wished to."

Grace sighed before she made her way towards her husband-to-be and sat down next to him. "Is everything a competition for you?"

"Not just me, Goddess. All Dragon Slayers think this way." His lips pulled into a smirk. "It's how dragons have done for years. We show by our strength to claim a mate and leadership." He glanced towards Laxus, who was looking towards their table. "Even Dryer over there has those instincts without being raise around a dragon. His own instincts are embedded in him because of the lacrima."

"What about me," asked Grace with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I wasn't raised by any dragon, nor was I given a lacrima."

"Well, my dear Goddess. You're the exception to the rule." Gajeel's eyes sparkled with something that even Grace had a hard time understanding. Was it because of lust or was it something more. "You were raised by scientists. Maybe one of them found another way around such things."

Grace had to give it to him. He would normally don't show many that he had intelligence. She would have to say the same with Natsu, but they were. He had even thought of things that she may have thought at the edge of her thinking but never really voiced them. Or she had, but not remembering.

' _Or the time that I had spent with a dark guild? It hadn't help with my thinking.'_ It was one of the things that kept popping into her mind since being away from Fairy Tail. ' _It could also be because of Mystogan putting me into a deep sleep like he did.'_

She felt Gajeel moving towards her, feeling his nose raking across her shoulder. "Besides," he purred out. "Either way, you were meant to be mine." Causing her to shiver, as her spine felt coldness running down it. "Or it could also mean that since you embedded those claws into me...I've made you into one."

She pulled herself away from him, to where her greenish-blue eyes fixed him in place. She heard him sucking in air and holding it in place. She had no idea what he saw in her eyes but she wanted to hear what else he had to say. "Elaborate."

"Well," Gajeel gulped. Seeing her eyes focused on him with so much heat. He wanted to have the wedding that night and not having to wait another day. ' _What would she be like in bed?'_ He knew that it had been on his mind too long when he saw the heat becoming more intense. "Maybe they didn't have the blood of a dragon slayer to turn you into one?"

Grace gasped at him, she couldn't think or speak. Something within her just froze up. ' _Is something so simple as that could be the changing factor…?'_ Her head became rushing with information and images that she didn't know what to do with. ' _Could he be right…?'_

"Oh no," Gajeel grumbled. "Grace. Grace!" When he saw that her eyes were focused on him. "For a moment there, I thought I had broken you."

The young woman laid her head down on the table with a groan. "What's wrong with me?"

Lucy spoke up after sitting across from the two. "Nothing is wrong with you, Grace." Her voice called out to her sister with worry behind her words. "You're just like any average woman out there. Always wanting to the world's greatest mysteries that it holds." Her brown eyes shone brighter than ever before. "You just have one that is much closer to your heart than you know what to do with."

Loke then sat next to Lucy with a grumble. "Don't tell me that you're going to cry?" He shook his head, allowing his mane of hair to whisp around him. "Just tell me who to hit, so you can feel better."

"Okay," Grace raised her head enough to show her heated eyes. "Hit Natsu."

"Okay," brightened the lion spirit, as he had gotten up.

"What," called out Natsu from where he stood. He turned towards Grace with raise eyebrows. "Why are you making Loke hit me?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You did cause a bit of trouble as I was walking in."

Gajeel chuckled, as he saw the spirit lion hitting the firebreather. He leaned down and rested his chin on Grace's shoulder. "I see that you're in a mood…" He chuckled some more as he felt her shiver as he spoke. "Can't wait for our wedding tomorrow," his spoke with a deep husky voice.

"Why," she asked with a slight high pitch. She turned her head, causing him to lean back to look into her eyes. "What wicked things to do you have planned?" She saw his red eyes darkened. ' _Is that lust I'm seeing, or is it desire? I've read about dragons to know that they lust and desire for different things. What does Gajeel...needs are?'_

He leaned into her, his whispered into her ear. Knowing it would be low enough to where not even the other dragon slayers would hear. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Causing Grace to quiver in his lap. Feeling hot liquid dripping out of her core. "I feel your heat," he whispered some more, causing his voice to go deeper than ever. "You have no idea how much I need you."

It was then that she felt something hard poking at her hip. Knowing the amount of need she was feeling from him. She almost wanted to have the wedding that day. But knowing that they couldn't, not without facing the wrath of Mairjane. "What do I need to know...before tomorrow night?"

Gajeel's lips pulled into a smirk. "Since I was raised by a dragon and become a dragon slayer. There are a few things that...you should be aware of…" Since his eyes had darkened. She never believed that they could be nearly black. It caused her to shiver even more.

He rubbed his nose across her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent. "We would have to be away from others for about a month." His chest vibrated, as he purred at her sweet smell of vanilla and lilac. "During the act of our...love. I would have to bite you, where your neck meets your shoulder. To let others know that you're _mine._ "

Grace took a deep breath, quivering at such words that he spoke. She never thought that she would ever want someone as much as he wanted him. His words alone had sparked that need that was running through her body. She didn't realize that he had managed to sneak his hand between her legs. Until she felt his thumb caressing her jean covered core. She leaned back into his arm, trying to hold in the gaspy/moan from escaping her lips.

"Soon," he whispered. Taking a deep breath of his nose, "You'll be mine." He kissed her temple. "I smell you… I smell your need for me." He glanced around for a moment until his eyes were looking into Lucy's. Whom he had forgotten was sitting at their table. "What's wrong Bunny Girl, having too much of an overload of books or something?"

The blonde young woman gulped. "I...I never thought." She glanced towards her elder sister with a fond smile. "I almost jealous of you…" Her smile warmly at the green eyes woman before her. "To have the kind of love that nearly all women dream about...the kind of love that I would kill for."

Grace shivered, "I do…" She glanced towards Natsu for a moment, seeing that he was sitting taken hits from Loke. "...hope that love makes your way soon." She then focused her eyes towards her sister's brown eyes, seeing hope growing within them. "Because everyone deserves to have some kind of happiness; even you, Lucy."

Gajeel hummed, as he too glanced at Natsu. "The pink haired wild card of a dragon slayer… He's dense but he'll get his act together." He shook his head. "At least we all hope so...that is."

"Hay," cried out that man in question. "Are you talking smack about me?"

Gajeel huffed, lightly pushing Grace off of his lap before making his way to the hell-en. "What if I am…" Then the dark-haired dragon slayer picked up Natsu and dragged him outside. Allowing the two slayers to have a one-on-one fight.

Lucy and Grace laughed, seeing the two slayers trying to degrade each other with words. Both of the shaking their heads. Lucy asked, "Do you think that they'll ever change?"

"In a way, I hope not," smiled Grace. She glanced towards the sound of the fight from the back doors. "How else we would know predict them if they changed?"

"You have a point," giggled the blonde.

The two sisters sat at the table. Enjoying one another. Knowing that the next day would change their lives forever. While one is gaining a husband, while the other is gaining a brother-in-law.

' _Who would have thought that Gajeel Redfox would be my brother-in-law?'_ Lucy thought back to the time that it seemed dark. The day that she met Gajeel during Phantom Lord. The guild that their father had sent to take Lucy back to him. ' _Unbeknown to father, he had gotten Grace to find her husband.'_

She closed her eyes for a moment, while another thought came to her. ' _Or was it mother, who was behind it all…?'_ A sigh left her lips. ' _No one will ever know.'_ Lucy glanced out of the windows of the guild hall. Not really seeing what was out there. Except for the wisps of images running through her head.


	18. Chapter 18

Change of Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 18

The next day came, where Grace Heartfilia was in the bath house of the guild with many of the other women of the guild. All of them wanting to have a day together before the wedding. Each one of them wanted to have a morning of girl time before the big event. While the men were below them in their own bath house, wanting to over hear what the women were talking about.

Mira spoke up, realizing that no one was going to start the talking. "So, Grace." Causing the said woman to worry. She knew from the little experiences with the barmaid that it was not going to be good. "Having last minute thoughts on our, Gajeel?"

"Just the usual, first time bride jitters is all." Grace didn't know what else to say. Without coming off as scared, knowing that the other dragon slayers would be able to hear. No matter where they were.

"Oh, like what?" Mira sounding innocent.

Lucy sat next to her sister and felt the tension, so she took pity on her. "She's afraid of what kind of person..." She saw the fear in her sister's eyes. "...Gajeel is going to show up. Is he going to be gentle...or not so much. Since he is a dragon slayer."

All the men in the lower level was look at Gajeel. Each one of them raised their eyebrows. Seeing that it was a legitimate question. The dark-haired dragon slayer looked uncomfortable. Dragons were not known for being gentle.

Cana laughed darkly, as she was taking a drink from her tankard that she had. "Well...I really can't saw I blame her for asking?" She glanced around with hooded eyes. "He is an animal...you can see it by the way he looks at ya."

Bickslow grumbled, "Cana…." His voice low, whistled lightly. "Even I know not to joke about something like that. I can only imagine how uneasy Grace must be feeling."

At the women's level of the pool. Grace grumbled, glaring at the drunken woman. "You know you're not helping."

Mira glared at Cana for a moment before facing the bride. "Now Grace...has Gajeel given you anything to worry about?" The happy barmaid smiled. "Other than being the tall, dark, protector that he is?"

At the lower level, all the guys were chuckling at Mira's description of the raven-haired Iron Slayer. The man in question grumbled before moving himself to where the water reached his neck. Hoping that everyone would focus somewhere else, other than him.

' _Bunny, I'm going to hurt you for saying something… I just wish my Goddess had said something sooner.'_ Gajeel had thought about it for a moment. ' _I guess we really didn't have much time to talk about a lot of things.'_

Natsu sighed, as he glanced around. "I hope they get done soon...this is really not something I want to hear."

Gajeel stood up from where he had sat. Glad that his towel was wrapped around him. With a hard glare in placed, he made his way towards the doors that would lead him out of the bath area.

"Where are you going," asked one of the many males that was brave enough to ask.

"Saving my wedding…" It was the only words he allowed out of his mouth before marching out. It didn't take him long to get to the women's baths. Where he pushed open the door, growling, "Everyone out…"

It didn't take everyone that much time but everyone left the room. All except for Grace and Lucy, who gave Gajeel a glare. "You too Bunny."

"No," she hissed out.

He gave the blonde a glare before hissed softly. "Unless you want to see what two people act out a romance novel do in real life. I would advise that you...just leave."

"What are you going to do," she asked softly.

He gave her a harsh glare. "I guess you really want to stay and see what happens…" Before he made his way towards Grace, whose back was to him.

"Just...don't hurt her," she replied softy, before rushing out of the room.

He gave out a harsh huff before making his way towards Grace. He slipped into the water next to her. Leaning his body into her. Letting her know that he was next to her.

"You know...the groom isn't supposed to see the bride...before the wedding?" Her voice came out small sounding, something he was really wasn't use to hearing. Even softer after her run with Laxus, after their big fight in the park.

"It's a good thing I'm not into superstition then," he turned towards her. His heart ached seeing her eyes. Telling him...he needed to help her. "What's caused all this...doubtfulness?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. Looking into his eyes...asking for...help. "I never really thought out it before...I guess I was enjoying life too much to even stop...and think."

"I can see that," he stated with a slight chuckle. He shoved himself into the deeper water and faced her. Where he placed himself between her knees. "Let me help you...ease your doubts."

"How," Grace's eyebrow raised. Trying to understand where...he was heading with what he was doing.

"Well...since we are getting married today." His voice becoming deeper and he leaned into her. Kissing along her jawline before grazing his teeth against her neck. "Let's get one of her fears out-of-the-way," as his thumbs rubbed into her inner thighs.

"But…"

"Shhh," his lips came up and graced her ear. "Stop thinking," he pulled away. Allowing their eyes meet. Allowing his emotions through his eyes to do the talking for him. "Just...feel…"

Her heart skipped a beat, just as her breath held in her lungs. Grace could see through his eyes. He met every word that he had uttered towards her. It didn't matter to him about his own feelings...but her own. He was going to show her...how much she met to him.

She really couldn't find anything else to hold him back. Since he was right and they were getting married that day anyway. So with a slight nod of her head. It was enough of an invitation for him to rip their towels away from their bodies.

With a quick glance of his red eyes over her body. He leaned into her and whispered. "You're fucking beautiful," before taking possessing her lips with his own. The kiss was full of longing and passion. That neither one of them could explain how they were still breathing.

Grace, who had been tense since Gajeel had been the water. She had found herself relaxing under the forceful encounter with his lips. The gentle rubs from his hands across her thighs. She felt her body become more relaxed than she ever imagined. Allowing her body to stretch out on it own.

She felt her body moving towards his. As it float towards him. Like the water was helping them lining up for what's to come. She pulled back from their heated kiss, when the need for air had gotten to great.

Grace was about to glance down. After feeling something poking at her inner thigh, only to be stopped by Gajeel's hand coming her cheek. His thumb petting her cheekbone.

"Goddess," he purred softly. "Don't look…" When her eyes gave him a slight glare. He gave a cheeky grin. "I'm not going to lie but I don't want to scare you, about how big I am...Grace."

She gave a small squeak, as his other arm wrapped around her waist. Keeping her where he wanted her. "I'm big...a bit rigged." His voice became soft. "But I will show you how much you mean to me, while I thrust my way into you."

Grace didn't know what was coming over her. She knew that she was in the bath. But she was feeling her skin become hotter than she had gotten possible. As something liquidating at her core. It was something that she had never felt before.

"I..trust you, Gajeel," her voice whispered. The words came out on their own. It was something that would have scared her...from a time long past. But not with him, not when he was doing something that meant the world to her.

"It's going to hurt...only at first. But I'm doing whatever it takes...for you to feel comfortable." His red eyes, trying to drill more meaning into her own blue-green ones. "Remember...breath and relax."

She gave a slight nod. He gave her another kiss, as she felt something poking at her core. Just as a feeling of something that she had never felt before. Shooting its way from her core, making its way up her spine.

Grace growled in announce, when she felt him not doing anything. Her body acting only on instinct. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, bring him closer to her. Causing his hips to thrust towards her. Bringing his staff come slamming into her, almost slitting her in half.

"Shit Grace," Gajeel growled out. "I didn't want to hurt you." He wrapped his arms around her, just as her body started to quiver vielle. Causing the wash to slush all over the place in the baths.

Once her body had stopped shaking, he slowly started rolling his hips. Keeping his shaft in her, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him inside her. But the slight movement of his ridges. Were enough to entice the sounds of pleasure from her plump tender lips.

"Gaj," she gasped out softly. Just as he started to pump a little more in and out of her. But also allowing the intense sense of power behind the thrusts. Causing her to gasp for air.

"What do you want, Goddess," he purred out softly. The kind of tones that she was privilege of hearing.

"I...I...want more," she struggled to say. "I want more."

He gave a slight grunt before pulling out of her and flipped her body around. Causing her to lay over the edge of the stone floor and bath. With her ass sticking up. She gasped out, as her heart started to beat wildly.

"With pleasure," he purred out. Before slamming himself into her waited core. Making her wanted to grab out for something. Anything to hold her to that moment, but finding nothing to help. "You're a dream fucking come true," he growled out.

"Why," she gasped out. Trying to make sense in his words. As she fought with the fog that was trying to settle in her mind. She was losing connection, other than getting lost to the feeling that he was enticed her with.

"Because only...a true mate," his voice darkened from his sexual desires. "Can entice this feeling...that I have for you." Gajeel thrust even harder and faster. "This need to satisfy you...no matter what." He took a struggled breath. "Allowing my cock...to last as long as it has…. It's a fucking dream…"

Grace couldn't explain, but his words had caused something to trigger within. I made her explode, just as her own hips were rolling against him. Enticing him for more.

His deep chuckle rolled across her bare skin across her back. "Oh, don't worry...my enchantress. You're not done with me...yet."

He flipped her over again, her ass on the edge instead. He thrust into her heard. Causing sounds of gasps leaving her luscious lips. Her fingers rolled into her hands, as she fought to want to do something with her hands.

"That's it Grace...allow me control of your body." He then leaned down over her body. Grazing his teeth over her collarbone, as a shiver raked through her before biting into her flesh.

A scream ripped out of her mouth and lungs. The sound that could be heard from anywhere within the guild. Everyone had been down in the mens baths when they had heard her scream. Nearly causing everyone to get upon their feet.

Natsu called out, "DON'T!"

Everyone turned towards him with fearful looking in their eyes. "What do you mean don't," hissed Lucy. Feeling uncomfortable, not just hearing Grace's scream. But also being naked under a towel, along with the other girls.

"He's just laid his mating claim over, Grace." When he saw that no one was understanding what he was saying. He huffed, "It's a Dragon Slayer thing… Our dragon parents told us that we...need to bite our mates...to claim them."

Lucy gave a fearful look. "He's not killing her?"

"No," he shook his head. As a small smile graced his lips. "It's...kind of like a marriage thing...but with dragon practices."

Back in the women's baths, Grace had found her breath again. Just as her world came back to focus. Feeling pain, not just in places that she had never felt before. But also along her upper thighs. It was when she felt Gajeel's tongue, lapping up the blood that she could imagine coming from the bite he gave her.

"What was that...for," she hissed out.

"It's part of my Dragon Slayer magic," he stated calmly. His red eyes found their way to her own eyes. "Once I've found my mate, I must claim them." He took a deep breath. "It's so that I can keep myself human...if my magic becomes too much for me."

"Oh," she gasped out. Grace's lips gave a thoughtful smile towards him.

"Careful," he gave an amused look towards her. "I might decide in having my way with you again…"

"And that would be a bad thing," she asked with humor in her voice.

Gajeel shook his head as he chuckled. "Not if you want to have a wedding...on time today." He helped her to sit up and placed her back in the water. "I'll help you to wash up."

True to his word, he helped her. But not without trying to entice her some more. With every touch that he used. As he lathered soap across, every inch of her body. Making her quiver for anticipation of his touch.

He even helped with washing her hair. It was enough to make her feel like she was in heaven. At least, feeling like she was the most important person in the world Gajeel's eyes. Once the bath was done and over it. He had gone as far helping her dry off; as well as, combing her hair.

He gave a feathered kiss on her neck. "I hope I've chased all our doubts away?" He then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body. Allowing her to relax against his muscled chest.

She gave a small nod. "You have...but I don't know if...I can walk." She allowed a small giggle to leave her lips. "If..this is what I get to look forward to. What else am I looking to...in our marriage?"

A deep sounded chuckle came from the man in the room. "Oh...my Goddess." He kissed her lightly on her shoulder-blade. "I can't believe I've withheld myself from you...this long. You're like the...desert I didn't know that I was missing out on."

She turned her around enough to where she could see him. Grace leaned into him, tilted her head enough to where her lips could reach neck. Seeing how much she truly had on him. Because she saw him quiver before her eyes.

"You should go," she stated with a dull sound in her voice. "We still have to get ready…"

He gave a small nod. "After tonight...realize that we may not see the guild...for a least a few weeks. Because I want you...all to myself."

She smiled towards him, giving him a small before pushing him towards the door. He had grabbed a towel, wrapping himself with it before leaving the women's bathing room. Moments later, Lucy came running the room before the others followed after her.

"Grace, are you already? We heard screaming," stated Lucy in her worried like tone.

Grace smiled towards her sister with warmth in her eyes. "Don't worry, Lucy. Everything is fine."

"Damn," stated a woman who was coming towards them. Cana gave her a once over before looking towards Lucy with a hungry look in her eyes. "If your sister can have this much of an afterglow from a wild time with her man. Why don't you push Natsu up a wall and see if something like that will do you some wonders."

"CANA," squeaked Lucy with fear in her eyes. "That isn't something...that I'm ready for!"

While the women were getting ready for was needed for the wedding. The men were still in the water, giving Gajeel some unusual looks, as he came back into the world. Puffing out his chest...doing nothing bit of wrong.

"Did you really have to give her a...mating claim," asked Laxus from where he sat. "That scream alone told us a story that a beast...was lay into that girl."

Gajeel grumbled as he looked into the massive blonde male. "You wouldn't understand since you hadn't been raised by a dragon." His red eyes flashed as he turned towards where he had left his clothes. "But, to let you know, when a dragon finds his mate and doesn't lay their claim in them. Then that dragon could surely die."

Natsu nodded his head. "Yes," his voice sounded distant. "It's something that Igneel had ingrained into me. Letting me know that...you can't go in half-cock. Having a mate is the most sacred thing in life for any dragon, even a dragon slayer."

"Who is your mate, Natsu," asked Bickslow with a harsh look in his eyes. "Why haven't you laid your own claim on them?"

He bowed his head, closing he his. "Because I don't think she's ready for something like that… Lucy doesn't seem like she's ready for something long-term. Our lives seem...too perfect to ruin it with something like mates…"

"That may be true, Fire Brain," grumbled Gray from where he sat away from Natsu. "But leaving her...unsure of anything isn't the way to do things either. She does have feeling for you, but to have her sitting around waiting for the unknown. Isn't something I would never imagine her doing...either."

Natsu nodded, "Not today." He glanced towards everyone with the baths. "This is Gajeel's and Grace's day. I don't want to take away something as important...as their day…"

Everyone nodded. They knew that Natsu had a brain somewhere within his head. But to really see it in action, was a sight to behold for many of them. It just surprised them how much of a...wise young man he could be. At least...when it counted.

Everyone within the guild had gotten ready for the big event. Trying to get what imagines that they had somewhat shared. When Gajeel and Grace were together. Not voicing how much the dark-haired dragon slayer cared for their new member. It seemed to sweet in an unnatural endurance with the said, dragon slayer.


End file.
